


Lunar Blood

by Allison_Goodfellow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Killing, Love/Hate, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Philosophy, Psychology, Regret, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Wizards
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 50,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_Goodfellow/pseuds/Allison_Goodfellow
Summary: «И если две крови свела Судьба, значит им предстоит сражаться. Всегда будет тот, кто сломлен, и тот кто утвердит свое превосходство. Но как все может обернуться, известно лишь Ей одной...»В мире магии есть те, кого считают особенными. Проклятыми и отвергнутыми. Это не история становления великой волшебницы, но той, что видела обе стороны, что уготовила ей жизнь, и сумела сделать правильный выбор, хоть и высокой ценой. Даже благородная кровь может ошибаться.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> AU, в которой некоторые волшебники рождаются с особым, но крайне редким даром — сила одного из трех непростительных заклинаний.  
> Что касается персонажей: Полумна Лавгуд — один год с Золотым трио, Том Реддл — на год старше Золотого трио (в моей вселенной нет, не было и не будет Темного лорда).  
> Мой профиль на фикбуке - https://ficbook.net/authors/2352185

Ей по душе леденящий тело ветер, серое небо с проблесками света и дождь, после которого очищается земля. Ей нравится смотреть на утреннюю зарю, на таяние ледников, как они роняют куски голубого тела в море, на отвесные неприступные скалы и бирюзовые воды. Тернистые леса, красота первозданного мира и северная Аврора. Это ее дом. Дом, который придется покинуть, чтобы найти себя и обрести свободу.

— Ну, вперед.

Была не самая хорошая погода для конной прогулки. Мчаться вперед, не думая ни о чем, раствориться в этом глухом, тусклом, еще непроснувшемся мире, и чувствовать каждый прерывистый вдох вороного коня, слышать звон серебряной сбруи и стальных подков, что разбивают землю и травы на клочья — вот, где она чувствует себя свободной. Сквозь густые леса Северной Норвегии она спешила домой к предрассветному часу.

— С возвращением, госпожа.

— Я же просила не называть меня так, Розали. С каких это пор я вдруг стала госпожой?

— Вы всегда ей были. Как только появились на свет.

Ее горничная всегда была добра и приветлива. Завтрак уже был подан, и все живущие в этом доме приступили к трапезе. Даже к своим подданным юная наследница относилась с уважением, ведь происхождение еще не говорит о человеке, как о личности. После этого она поднялась в свою комнату, чтобы собрать вещи. Новые учебники, новая мантия еще без герба факультета, потому что распределять новую ученицу будут при всех. Там и решится, какой цвет она будет носить следующие два года.

— Розали, присмотришь за поместьем, пока я буду учиться?

— Разве есть то, чего вы не знаете?

— Разумеется! Я многого ожидаю от новой школы, но если вернусь раньше времени, знай, что меня отчислили.

— Не говорите так. Вы ведь знаете, на что способны. Никогда не отступите от своей цели, не станете подчиняться другим, но пойдете навстречу ветру перемен. Кому, как не вам, стать великой волшебницей?

Обрывки воспоминаний то и дело мелькают в голове, напоминая ей о днях, проведенных в Дурмстранге, о разговорах с матерью о нелегком будущем, о трудностях, что ей предстоит пройти, о шалостях вместе с милой Берит, о строгих наказаниях отца. Она знает, что унаследует титул. Знает, что ей досталась судьба, которую не хотел бы никто из ныне живущих.

— Завтра важный день.

— Но у нас есть еще сегодня. Не спеши со мной прощаться.

Юная волшебница была готова ко всему.

Она покинет это место, чтобы однажды вновь вернуться.


	2. Глава 1. Важность первых встреч

Лондон. Вокзал «Кингс Кросс». Платформа 9¾.

Предстоит долгий путь до Хогсмида, но всегда можно придумать, чем занять себя. Применить новое заклинание для трансфигурации или же прочитать мысли кого-нибудь, кто сидит в другом конце поезда. Магия в ее жизни присутствует почти с рождения, если еще не до него. С двух лет она изучала все науки благодаря своей семье, чистокровным магам в двадцать шестом поколении, но в виде игры. Простое превращение предметов, наблюдение за магическими существами, история и руны, освоение стихий. Ее первым словом был Люмос — заклинание света. Был и редкий дар. Способность принимать чужую боль как свою собственную, и наоборот, заставить испытать то, на что способно только одно из непростительных заклинаний. Она знала, что отличается от других, но нельзя сказать, что способность не использовалась ради собственной выгоды. На это были причины. Фран относилась к чистокровным, как и к полукровкам и маглорожденным. Равенство. Человека определяет не чистота крови, и даже не способности. Лишь его намерения и поступки.

В это время весь Хогвартс стоял на ушах. Все были в ожидании «принцессы», как им сказали. И кто только пустил эти слухи? Обсуждения и споры были слишком бурными, поэтому приняли решение отменить уроки на один день.

— Она переводится так внезапно и сразу на шестой курс. Значит одного возраста с нами, — задумчиво сказал Рон.

— Почему внезапно, это же только начало учебного года, — Гермиона как всегда возразила, но не более.

— Ну, а что? Такое не каждый день бывает, даже уроки отменили. Гарри, ты что-нибудь знаешь о ней?

— Ну… вроде она из королевских, — Гарри был не уверен в своих словах, но все-таки ответил.

— Так значит у нас будет еще одна принцесса? А то я думаю, что одной нам уже мало!

— Эта шутка неуместна, Рон, — съязвила Гермиона.

— Так я не про тебя. Про Драко.

— Не совсем так, — она закрыла книгу и продолжила, — Я слышала, что у семьи есть титул, но они не короли, только потомки древнего скандинавского рода.

— Как думаете, на какой факультет ее распределят? Мой ответ — Гриффиндор. Гермиона? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Я думаю, что Слизерин. Чистая кровь и так далее, но если честно, я не хочу относится к ней предвзято только из-за ее происхождения.

— Ну и что? Я тоже чистой крови, но я за Когтевран, — сказал Уизли, пытаясь в это же время съесть две булочки, за что после и получил замечание от мисс Грейнджер.

— Рон, сколько можно есть?! И вообще, говорить с набитым ртом очень неприлично.

— А, извини.

* * *

На конечной станции Фредерику встретил Альбус Дамблдор. До ужина осталась пара часов, и он предложил ей пока что просто осмотреться. Новая школа, новые люди. Все это тревожило юную волшебницу, но если она решила стать лучше, то обязательно это сделает. Хогвартс был совсем немного на Дурмстранг. Огромный замок, окруженный лесом, горы и озеро. Это было единственное, что напоминало ей о прошлой школе, но больше нет того привычного сурового северного климата и полярных ночей.

Студенты спорили о том, кому же повезет учиться с ней, еще даже не зная всей правды. Эти голоса были слышны уже со двора, не говоря уже о самом здании. Картины на стенах, гербы факультетов. Все это очаровывало Фредерику. Она шла по коридору, пытаясь запомнить хоть кого-нибудь, и случайно натолкнулась на одного студента. Из Слизерина.

— Смотри, куда идешь! Наверняка полукровка или еще хуже, — он поднял глаза, взглянув с презрением, и начал задавать вопросы, — Почему твоя мантия черного цвета? Где герб факультета? Кто ты такая?

Она не ответила. Лишь улыбнулась в ответ. Это взбесило Драко, но он промолчал. Они разошлись в разные стороны, но каждый был уверен, что это далеко не последняя встреча.

Время долгожданного ужина. Еще немного и ее представят перед всей школой. Но как ее воспримут? Какой факультет станет домом? Незадолго до входа в сам замок, Фран нашла хижину на окраине леса. Там она и познакомилась и Хагридом. Никого добрее она прежде не встречала в жизни, да и Рубеусу понравилась новая ученица Хогвартса. Она попросила его никому не говорить до того момента, когда сам директор не объявит о ней. Хагриду повезло, он был вторым, после Дамблдора, кто узнал всю правду. Во время разговора они пили какао, а Хагрид рассказывал ей о своих друзьях с Гриффиндора, очень талантливых волшебниках — о Гарри, Роне и Гермионе.

— Я уже говорил это несколько дней назад, но сегодня у меня есть повод повторить это, — Альбус встал возле трибуны с совой в ожидании тишины и внимания, — Это не только начало учебного года, но и новые трудности и задачи, с которыми вам всем придется столкнуться по пути к знаниям. Мы возлагаем огромные надежды на наших студентов. В этот день на одном из факультетов будет прибавление. Это шанс для вас найти нового друга, а для нас — еще одного талантливого волшебника.

«Кто она?»

«Я хочу учиться с ней!»

«Такая холодная красота…»

«Очередная чистокровка. Наверняка будет презирать даже смешанную кровь.»

Все шептались, пока она шла по огромному залу к профессору. Фредерика поймала взгляд того самого, с кем столкнулась в коридоре, но теперь в ее глазах были гордость и уверенность, отчего у Драко пробежал по коже холод. Глаза цвета льда, пепельные волосы с отблеском серебра и прозрачные, хрупкие, точно фарфор, пальцы. Если бы север был девушкой, то только такой. Не сказав ни слова, она опустила глаза и поклонилась, как истинная наследница чистой крови.

— Она училась в Дурмстранге, а также прошла курс зельеварения в Махотокоро. Мы взяли большую ответственность, принимая ее сюда. Эта девушка владеет многими запретными знаниями, в том числе темной магией.

Все молчали. Никто не ожидал увидеть темного мага в облике милой девушки. Это был восторг и восхищение, страх и желание познакомиться с ней. Рон решил поддержать ее и начал аплодировать. Затем подхватили Гарри и Гермиона, весь Гриффиндор, а после и все факультеты. Фран едва сдерживала слезы, ведь такой реакции она точно не ожидала. Она рада, что теперь станет одной из них, частью этой большой семьи.

— Что привело вас в Хогвартс? — со всей строгостью в голосе спросил профессор Снейп. Тот, с кем могут быть проблемы в дальнейшем, если не знать его предмет.

— Отстаивать честь своего рода — мой долг. Однажды я осознала, что предназначена для сражений, если можно так сказать, — после этого не пришлось долго думать, что делать со своей жизнью. Это у меня в крови. Вас устроит такой ответ?

— Безусловно, — сказал профессор, стиснув зубы, и сел на место.

— В этот раз я оставляю право выбора факультета за студентом, — Альбус посмотрел на всех студентов, понимая, что они одобряют эту идею, а после повернулся к ней, — Я выслушаю ваши пожелания, а если не сможете принять решение, тогда я выберу за вас.

— Думаю, за мою магию и дар, меня принял бы Когтевран. Моя кровь принадлежит Слизерину. Сила и решительность стали бы главным орудием в Гриффиндоре. За доброту и верность делу я бы нашла свое место в Пуффендуе.

— Вы — необычайное дитя. Решено. Эстель Фредерика Аренберг IV фон Гранцрайх. Когтевран.

Черная мантия наконец обрела синий цвет и серебряный герб. Фран прошла к столу уже своего факультета и села рядом с девушкой, что очень похожа на нее.

— Приятно познакомиться, Фредерика. Меня зовут Полумна. Полумна Лавгуд. Теперь я наконец-то узнала, кто будет жить со мной в одной комнате.

— Можешь называть меня Фран. Что-то вроде сокращенного имени.

Перед тем, как пойти вместе с новой подругой в башню Когтеврана, Фредерика решила зайти к профессору Дамблдору. Было много вопросов, ну например, почему именно этот факультет, кто меня спрашивал насчет моей цели обучения и прочее. В кабинете ее взгляд приковал огненный феникс. Девушка протянула руку, и к ее удивлению, птица потянулась к ней.

— Его зовут Фоукс. Он чувствует, что как-то связан с тобой.

— Наверно, это из-за моей палочки. Ее сердцевина — перо феникса.

— А основа?

— Секрет! — она улыбнулась после такого ответа. — Профессор, кто это спрашивал меня? Мне было не по себе.

— Северус Снейп. Он ведет зельеварение.

— Мне очень тяжело дается этот предмет. Даже в Махотокоро я не смогла достичь успеха в зельях.

— Ну полгода этого мало. Их школа специализируется на этом, и студенты изучают яды и зелья годами. А какого уровня достигли вы?

— Серебряного, профессор.

— Прекрасно, но здесь вам придется потрудиться. Уже вижу, как профессор Снейп не даст вам спуску.

— А он и правда декан Слизерина?

— Да. Вам нужно запомнить имена всех преподавателей и кабинеты. Думаю, уже поздно, и вам пора. Если будут вопросы, обращайтесь, вы знаете, где меня искать.

Темнота, окутавшая замок, по-своему волшебна, потому что даже в ней есть свет. Фран шла по пустым коридорам и старалась отвлечься от мыслей, которые не давали покоя. Уже в гостиной Когтеврана она познакомилась и с другими студентами. Полумна рассказывала ей о жизни в Хогвартсе, другие о преподавателях и факультетах. В таких разговорах нет истины, только стереотипы, но даже это было безумно интересно. Фран настолько надоела боевая магия и темные искусства, что пришло время что-то менять в своей жизни. Немного позже пришел и декан синего факультета — Филиус Флитвик. Он не стал разгонять студентов по спальням, ведь сегодня такое событие! Он достал из ящика стола банку со вкусными маленькими кексиками и заставил их немного потанцевать. Это всем подняло настроение, а после они пили чай, укутавшись в пледы под покровом ночи.

В сумраке было свое очарование. Мягкий свет из окон создавал особую романтику, такую простую, скорее домашнюю и немного неловкую. Фран была очарована не меньше принцесс, что попадают на бал к принцу. Только ей не нужны балы и принцы. В шепоте было достаточно уюта и тепла, чтобы чувствовать себя как дома.

* * *

«Я и подумать не мог, что она… она… чистокровка, чтоб ее! Но этот холод во взгляде, эта улыбка… Какого черта все мои мысли о ней?!»

Драко не мог перестать думать о ней. Словно это два разных человека: первая — милая девушка, которая, как кажется, даже постоять за себя не сможет, а вторая лишь одним взглядом может заставить тебя просить о пощаде.

«А кто сказал, что она обыкновенна?»


	3. Глава 2. Смахивая пыль столетий

Фредерика не могла вспомнить, сколько же легенд было сложено про этот тихий серый замок, казавшийся таким скучным, но зачаровывающий своей жизнью. Где-то неподалеку призраком раздался детский смех, наверно, это были ученики первого курса. От этого иногда становилось плохо, но в то же время это невозможно не любить. Хогвартс был полон цветов, и его тихое дыхание наполняло легкие чем-то отличным от кислорода или яда. Магией, от которой внутри распускались цветы.

На уроке заклинаний было интереснее, чем ожидалось. Обучение здесь проходит по другой системе, в основе которой лежит понимание и общение, а не строгая дисциплина. Профессор Флитвик уже знал Фран, но хотел посмотреть, на что способна ученица скандинавской школы.

— Мисс Аренберг, не хотите продемонстрировать свои способности?

— Какое заклинание вы хотите увидеть?

— Удиви нас, — сказал Драко, бросив свой наглый взгляд.

— Да, покажите что-нибудь интересное и красивое, — подтвердил профессор.

Агуаменти. Вода самая непостоянная стихия, или как ее называют Стихия изменений. Капли отражали солнечный свет, проходящий через окна, и создавали тонкие струи. Не то дождь, не то цепи. Возле девушки вода принимала форму лошади, что стояла позади. Сотворенный предмет считается воплощением души создателя, такой же чистый и холодный. Лошадь потрясла гривой и осмотрела каждого из присутствующих. Удивление, страх и восторг. Легким жестом руки Фран остановила водного духа, и тот лишь смиренно кивнул ей в ответ.

— В скандинавском фольклоре Нокк, жестокий и таинственный дух воды, изменяющий форму. Он заманивает путешественников, а после забирает их с собой в бездну северных морей. Если докажете, что сильны духом, он отпустит вас, но мало кто может его приручить. Эванеско.

Она убрала палочку и поклонилась. Изящность в каждом движении и превосходная магия. Разве теперь можно сомневаться в ее способностях? Директор сделал правильный выбор насчет факультета.

— Вы удивлены, Малфой? — слегка коварно посмотрела на него Фран, задавая вопрос.

— А… да… Конечно. Но только любой может так сделать.

— Ну тогда выйди и сделай, — нервно ответил Рон.

— Хватит! — возразил Флитвик, — Иначе буду снимать очки факультетам!

После окончания урока Фран вместе с Полумной отправились в библиотеку. В старинных библиотеках всегда сложно разобрать дорогу. Заваленные тоннами пыли, они хранят нечто большее, чем просто книги и древние фолианты. Самые большие загадки хранятся не в нудных учебниках, не в старинных гобеленах, и не в той статуе, что возвышается в просторном зале, но в строках, хранящих таинственную историю длиною в вечность.

— То, что ты там сделала, это круто, — сказал парень, что сел напротив двух девушек.

— Гарри, ты тоже здесь. Вижу, и Рон с Гермионой пришли. Я пойду, а ты пока пообщайся с ними.

— Полумна… — прошептала Фран, чувствуя себя очень неловко, потому что она не была знакома с ними лично, — Я хочу сказать «спасибо», ну за то, что… хм, заступился за меня, что ли…

— Не бери в голову. Драко всегда такой. Как и все слизеринцы.

— Послушай, это было красиво, но ведь ты знаешь заклинания и посильнее, не так ли?

— Да, но я не хотела бы показывать свою силу. Многих это пугает, — Фран посмотрела на Рона, словно пытаясь что-то вспомнить, — Мне кажется, что я тебя уже видела. А может и нет. У тебя есть брат?

— Ага. Пятеро, — подметил Рон. — Но трое уже закончили обучение, поэтому остаются лишь двое. Фред и Джордж. Ты наверно их видела. Кстати, мы — Уизли, тоже чисткровные.

— А так сразу и не скажешь. Оу, ты не обижайся, я в другом смысле. Просто ты хорошо общаешься со всеми, потому что тебе не важно происхождение… как и мне. А кстати, профессор что-то сказал про очки факультетов, что это?

— Ты видела сосуды с драгоценными камнями внутри?

— Нет.

— Тогда идем на урок, а по пути мы тебе расскажем, — Гермиона взяла ее за руку и улыбнулась.

Они спустились в вестибюль, чтобы показать Фран огромные песочные часы. От Гарри она узнала, что получение баллов нужны для определения победителя в школьном чемпионате. Рон добавил, что факультет, набравший большее количество очков за год, становится победителем, и в его честь в главном зале меняют оформление, а Гермиона рассказала о получении очков и их изъятии за провинности.

На зельеварении многим стало ясно, что Северус был недоволен тем, что Фредерика не попала на его факультет. Постоянно говорил, мол, пропадает талант, а когтевранцы не смогут дать ей возможности в саморазвитии. Конечно, у каждого было свое мнение по этому поводу, но осуждать решение самого ученика или же директора, было весьма неразумно.

— Луна, почему он задавал мне такие дурацкие вопросы? Это больше похоже на издевательство. Как будто я не знаю основы ядов и травы, нужные для их приготовления. Ох, мне, конечно, Дамблдор сказал, что будет трудно… но это…

— Просто он не так понял. Многие люди слышат то, что хотят.

— А ты слышала его задание? Раз вы утверждаете, что сильны в темной магии, тогда будьте так любезны, приготовьте мне Волчье противоядие наивысшего качества. У вас неделя, мисс Аренберг, иначе минус сто очков Когтеврану. Я знаю, что правильно сваренное зелье испускает бледно-голубой дым, и в основе — аконит. Яд в чистом виде.

— И правда, непосильно сложное задание. Думаю, тебе стоит поискать рецепт где-то в архивах.

— Вот тебе и лучшая в темной магии. Мой уровень — это простые противоядия, не более. Да и где тут логика? Почему именно этот волчий эликсир? И причем тут мои способности?

— Все-таки из-за факультета. Многие шепчутся, что ты должна быть на Слизерине.

— По-моему, это не их дело.

Полумна сказала, что ей нужно идти к Хагриду, что помочь с магическими существами. Ей очень нравилось ухаживать за ними, и даже в будущем она хотела бы стать магозоологом. Фран осталась одна. Немного постояв у окна, она решила вернуться в свою комнату. До вечера еще было далеко, и за такое время можно многое успеть, но все планы изменились из-за полосатой кошки с отметинами вокруг глаз.

— Какая милая! — Фран взяла кошку на руки и начала гладить ее по шерстке. — Интересно, чья же ты… у меня полярная сова… Кстати, нужно будет узнать, где здесь совятня. О, так ты мурлыкаешь…

— Эй, поставь ее, — прошептал кто-то, проходящий мимо. Это оказался Рон. — Пожалуйста…

— Так она твоя? Я знаю, что в Хогвартсе можно держать своих питомцев. Ну ладно, тогда держи…

Кошка спрыгнула на пол и тут же превратилась в профессора Макгонагалл. Ребята переглянулись, даже боясь представить, что будет дальше.

— Уизли. Сделайте вид, что этого не было, и идите, куда шли. А Вы, мисс, минус пятьдесят очков Когтеврану и плюс наказание. Будете разбирать книги в архиве и ставить штампы. До ужина четыре часа, думаю, Вы успеете.

— То, что надо! То есть, извините… Я же не знала… Профессор, а можно не отнимать столько очков? Это же очень много…

— Я подумаю над этим.

Минерва проводила Фран до левого крыла третьего этажа, где и находился тот самый архив. Цепями скованная дверь помнит времена проклятых ведьм, колдунов и чародеев, ранее пылавших на брусчатке от нежных прикосновений пламени, рожденного руками инквизиторов, жаждущих крови. Именно там и были закрыты тайны.

Фредерика подошла к пыльной полке и аккуратно провела пальцами по корешкам книг. Она не спешила приступать к заданию, ведь когда еще выпадет такой шанс — почитать книги о магии со всего мира. С трепетом и дрожью в руках Фран расставляла их в алфавитном порядке, иногда пролистывая страницы некоторых из них, а в это время ее палочка ставила штампы на третьей странице каждого учебника.

— Вы останетесь здесь и поможете мисс Аренберг с книгами, — это был голос Минервы Макгонагалл.

— Я ничего не сделал! Это были гриффиндорцы. Мой отец узнает об этом!

Фран обернулась и увидела Драко, стоящего возле двери. Он был удивлен, увидев здесь Фредерику. Она шагнула к нему навстречу, поправляя свои слегка спутанные волосы и бросая пристальные, невыносимо обжигающие холодом взгляды. Она ничего не сказала, но явно дала понять, что рада этой встрече.

— Твои способности намного выше моих ожиданий. И это не оправдывает твое решение учиться на Когтевране, — Драко осмелился заговорить с ней первым, но он был очень неуверенн, потому что не знал с чего начать.

— Сочту это за комплимент, Малфой, — она ответила, но даже не посмотрела в его сторону. — Отличительные качества слизеринцев, это — хитрость и умение добиваться своей цели. Вы не глупее когтевранцев, но отличаетесь от нас остроумием и частым переходом границ нравственности.

— А вы — настоящие безумцы. Гении, которые не идут в ногу с обычными людьми.

— Ты сегодня очень щедрый на комплименты. Спасибо.

— Это не так, — он немного смутился от такого неожиданного ответа. Фран стала первым человеком, кто не спорил с ним, а лишь переигрывал его слова в свою пользу. — Вы можете верить в то, во что хотите, и говорить то, что чувствуете. Вы награждены большей свободой.

— Достань, пожалуйста, те книги. Я не достаю до верхней полки, — Фредерика указала пальцем на шкаф.

— Используй магию.

— Я хочу, чтобы это сделал ты.

Поклон и легкая улыбка. Драко понял, что не в силах с ней спорить, и будет лучше просто согласиться и помочь. Они вместе перебрали оставшиеся книги и свитки, стараясь случайно не задеть друг друга. На столе еще осталось несколько фолиантов, но Фран попросила их не убирать, чтобы она смогла их прочитать.

— Ты понимаешь этот язык? — Драко сел рядом и открыл вторую книгу. — Никогда раньше такого не видел.

— Мне известно твое отношение к маглам, и было бы неуместно рассказывать тебе об этом, поэтому просто скажу, да, я прекрасно понимаю, что здесь написано.

— Сначала отвергаешь мои вопросы, потом уходишь от ответа, а в нашу первую встречу вообще ничего не сказала, — он достал палочку и применил магию, чтобы прочитать хотя бы несколько страниц. — Расскажи мне, темная волшебница, что это за язык.

— Ахахах, ты первый, кто меня так назвал, — улыбка Фран резко сменилась на строгий взгляд, а голос приобрел более твердые ноты. — Больше так не делай. Это норвежский, один из шести тысяч языков, на которых говорят люди. На самом деле я знаю все языки скандинавских стран, я же выросла там. Это так странно или тебе интересно что-то другое?

— Это удивительно. Ты чистой крови, но так спокойно относишься к своему положению. Для тебя все равны. Меня с детства учили презирать даже половину крови, а ты… Может показаться, что я скажу как Дамблдор, но ты добросердечна, — Драко был смущен тем, что сказал сам. Он посмотрел в окно, боясь даже украдкой взглянуть на Фран, и поэтому решил сменить тему разговора, — Почему ты здесь?

— Ты в точности как профессор Снейп. Ты слышал, что я сказала…

— Нет, я не об этом. Что могла сделать такая сильная волшебница, чтобы заслужить наказание?

— Это настолько нелепо, что стыдно рассказывать. Может, как-нибудь, потом, — она отвела глаза, а левой рукой поправила волосы на плече, — У меня к тебе такой же вопрос.

— Могу повторить твой ответ?

В одной из книг Фран нашла рецепт Волчьего противоядия. Выносить книги отсюда нельзя, но и потерять такую возможность тоже. Она достала свою палочку, решив, что придет сюда завтра ночью и перепишет его, и прошептала: «Флагрейт».

— Что ты делаешь?

— У всех есть свои секреты, разве не так? — ее пальцы слегка коснулись губ, а глаза засверкали словно лед в солнечном свете.

Закончив работу, они не спешили уходить. Шелест книг шептал их имена, и только шуршание страниц подсказывало, что пора остановиться. Хотя бы на мгновение. Но не уйти и не сбежать. Эти смешанные чувства останутся в пределах четырех стен, и ни один из них не посмеет вынести их отсюда. Вечерняя заря взбиралась по небу, заливая его нежными оттенками розового и лилового. Было тихо, словно все замерло, и в такой тишине хотелось лишь смеяться и кричать обо всем, что могло прийти в голову. Но мыслей не было. Никаких. Они просто шли рядом, иногда обмениваясь взглядами. Молчаливо и гордо.

После ужина Фредерика попросила Полумну показать ей совятню, уж очень хотелось отправить письмо домой. Вместе с ними пошла и Гермиона, ведь ей нравилось общаться с Фран и Полумной. Если бы все были одинаковыми, тогда такого понятия как «друзья» просто бы не существовало. Гермиона больше не сомневалась во Фран. Она не видела в ней эгоистичной чистокровки, лишь волшебницу, чьи манеры и поведение аристократичны, а магия необычайно сильна и красива.

Перед сном Фран и Луна рассказывали друг другу о том, чем были заняты весь день. Это было именно то тепло и общение, которого так не хватало им двоим. Фран не стала говорить о Драко, но все-таки опустила одну фразу, из-за которой Полумна поняла, что ее подруга явно что-то скрывает. То, что произошло сегодня.

— Не все слизеринцы плохие. Нужно просто их получше узнать.


	4. Глава 3. Аконит и омела

— С этого дня я объявляю Турнир трех волшебников открытым! — торжественно произнес Дамблдор перед началом мира в присутствии учеников из трех школ.

Для многих это большое событие, но были и те, кто равнодушно относился к такому. Например, Фран. «Рисковать жизнью ради победы? Зачем? Это же не война. Лучше б занимались учебой!» Но, если честно, она была рада, что у нее появилась возможность встретиться со старыми друзьями.

* * *

Вместе с восходом солнца вставала и Фредерика. Было около семи часов утра, и она решила прогуляться. Фонари рядом с пустующей дорогой тихо потрескивали от старости. Поблизости шуршали листовки на стенах, а во рту оседал вкус едва уловимого аромата свежей выпечки. Таким был Хогсмид ранним утром. В такое время он пустовал, но был лучшим хранителем тайн и секретов, самых оберегаемых моментов и мгновений, оставлявших после себя лишь пыль. Именно здесь, сквозь заросшие аллеи, проносился дух зарождающейся любви, еще неокрепший, только-только увидевший свободу, где в тени старых кленов он набирался сил.

На зельеварении студенты получили задание — приготовить любое противоядие на оценку. Что-то вроде повторения прошлого курса. Фран вместе с Полумной начала готовить стандартное противоядие от обычных ядов. Вдруг Луна сказала, что не хватает ягод омелы, потому что их все забрали слизеринцы.

— Не одолжите немного омелы? Пожалуйста… — сказала Фран, подойдя к Драко.

— Ты будешь мне должна, — он шепотом ответил ей и протянул ветку омелы.

Их глаза встретились лишь на секунду, но они сразу вспомнили вчерашний вечер. Драко был пленен этой холодной красотой, а Фран была влюблена в его характер. Здесь он совсем другой, и только там, вчера, Драко был с ней настоящий. Иногда заносчивый, но честный, гордый, но не скрывающий свои эмоции. Фредерика ценила это, потому что была единственной, кто видел его таким.

Через пятнадцать минут девочки почти закончили варить противоядие, как к ним подошел профессор Снейп.

— Вы уже приступили к индивидуальному заданию, мисс Аренберг?

— Да, профессор. Я узнала, что такое аконит, — ее ответ прозвучал очень убедительно и надменно, но тем не менее, она продолжила. — Это растение из рода многолетних трав семейства лютиковых. Имеет утолщенные клубневидные корни, пальчато-сложные листья и цветки, обычно синие или фиолетовые, реже желтые или белые. Всего известно около трехсот видов.

— Это все? — Северус был очень недоволен, и это понимали абсолютно все. Никто не смог бы так ему ответить, но похоже, Фредерика была не из робкого десятка.

— Кроме того, аконит считается символом Гекаты, которая в греческой мифологии является правительницей преисподней и покровительницей ведьм и колдуний и по воле которой аконит возник в пасти Цербера — трехглавого пса, охраняющего вход в Царство теней, — Фран сделала небольшую паузу, немного вздохнула, потому что больше уйти от ответа она не могла. — Я все сделаю, честно… Просто мне нужно немного больше времени…

— Минус десять очков Когтеврану, — Снейп посмотрел на остальных, которые были явно недовольны снижением баллов лишь за честный ответ. — У вас двоих превосходное противоядие, поэтому… Оценка — наивысшая и плюс десять баллов каждой. Итого, плюс двадцать Когтеврану.

— Спасибо, профессор, — ответила Полумна, взглянув на него, а затем на Фран. Это была их общая заслуга, поэтому она обняла свою дорогую подругу.

Весь Слизерин был окутан слухами после этого случая. Никто не ожидал такого от Малфоя. Кто-то говорил, что это просто подстава, другие считали, что это и была темная магия, если не одно из непростительных заклинаний, а третьи хоть и прогоняли эту мысль прочь, но считали это влюбленностью. Настоящий серпентарий.

Малфой потерял сон, покой, привычные человеческие рамки и приличие, в попытке разгадать ее тайну, что надежно закрыта замками, от которых потеряны ключи, стальными цепями и ледяной крепостью безмолвия. Драко боялся потеряться в глубинах этой тайны, ведь она соткана из противоречия и абсурда, из той страсти узнать и понять, когда перед глазами то, чего он сам не мог даже представить. Все равно ему никто бы не поверил.

* * *

Небесное полотно было точно иссиня-черным, будто некий художник случайно пролил свою краску, с осколками звезд — таких далеких и холодных. В гармонии ночной симфонии звучал и шелест трав, и пение редких птиц, и крик диких животных доносился из глубин леса, как и едва уловимое движение водного зерцала — все это было дыханием природы, проникающим в душу и вносящим в нее спокойствие и тепло, несмотря на темноту. С каждым днем становилось холоднее. Зима приближается, а вместе с ней и Святочный бал.

— Аберто.

Дверь покорно открылась, и Фран зашла в архив. Всю дорогу она оглядывалась, чтобы за ней никто не шел, но что-то было не так. Она слышала шаги, но применять магию не стала. То, что она находится вне комнаты в такое время уже нарушение правил, поэтому Фредерика просто шла дальше. Она быстро нашла ту самую книгу и начала записывать рецепт приготовления того самого Волчьего противоядия. От волнения она сломала перо, но к счастью, на письменном столе лежало еще несколько. Закончив, она убрала книгу на место, сняв с нее метку.

— Не говори ничего и погаси палочку. Быстро! — Драко схватил ее за руку и потащил к стене.

— Давно ты здесь? — шепотом спросила Фредерика. — Нокс.

— С самого начала. Еще тогда я понял, зачем тебе книга, — он посмотрел на нее и добавил. — Я никому не скажу. Сальвио гексиа.

За стеной были слышны шаги. Они поняли, что если сейчас сюда кто-то зайдет, то у них будут большие проблемы. Драко держал палочку перед собой в левой руке, а правой он прижимал Фран к стене, чтобы заклинание невидимости покрыло их двоих. Страницы ее тетради были смяты, но она думала сейчас совсем о другом.

— Зачем ты следишь за мной? О нас и так ходят слухи.

— Я знаю, — он сделал еще один шаг вперед, словно закрывая девушку от посторонних, — Люди всегда говорят то, что им вздумается. Даже ты.

— Ты глуп, раз пришел сюда. Глуп, но бесстрашен, — Фредерика слегка поправила волосы и посмотрела на него, словно забыла, кто он такой. — Это достойно восхищения. Пускай даже и посмертного, ведь ты ступил дальше, во тьму.

— Да как ты смеешь?!

— А то твой отец узнает об этом, да? — из ее уст прозвучал лукавый ответ.

Для Драко она была безумна, беспамятна и беспощадна. Именно такая, какую он бы считал идеальной, но что-то останавливало его. Желание узнать ее секреты, наслаждаться этим коварным и холодным существом, чья внешность первозданна и нетронута. Он не заметил, как его сердце начало медленно тлеть.

— Фините Инкантатем, — прозвучал строгий голос директора. Его заклинание развеяло чары, что скрывали тех двоих. — Вам лучше выйти и признаться честно.

— Простите, профессор, — Фредерика вышла к профессору и показала свою тетрадь, — Я пришла сюда, потому что искала кое-что очень нужное…

— Я рад, что вам удалось. Но вы же понимаете, что нарушили почти шесть правил?

— Любое наказание. Любое. Только не снижайте очки факультету. Мы и так хуже всех из-за меня, — она виновато опустила голову. — Я понимаю, что расстроила вас. Вы взяли большую ответственность, когда приняли меня сюда… и было бы очень плохо с моей стороны… нарушать правила…

— Почему бы вам не прийти сюда днем? Это место будет открыто для вас, — в его голосе была снисходительность и доброта. Никто, кроме Дамблдора, не простил бы такое поведение ученику. — А теперь вам пора в свою комнату. Малфой, вас это тоже касается.

— Да, профессор… Такое больше не повторится.

Вдвоем они шли по пустому коридору. Сначала между ними было неловкое молчание, но чуть позже они смеялись, будто знают друг друга уже давно. Словно ничего и не было. И снова завязался непринужденный разговор, что начался также внезапно, как и закончился.

— Знаешь, мы, слизеринцы, приглядываем друг за другом, чего нельзя сказать о вас, глупые когтевранцы, — сказал Драко, словно передразнивая Фран.

— На самом деле тебе нравится быть приверженцем темной стороны, а все это ты говоришь, чтобы позлить меня, — Фредерика снова улыбнулась и остановилась возле окна. — Прекрасная луна, не правда ли?

Все закончилось робким «До скорой встречи» и вежливым поклоном от каждого из них. Они уходили, иногда оборачиваясь вслед. За ее черной мантией шлейфом тянулось не то магия, не то холод, то, что невозможно подчинить. При каждой новой встрече они находили друг в друге что-то новое. В тихом шепоте они рассказывали о самом сокровенном, но раскрыть свои чувства мешали лишь отчаянно бьющееся сердце и терновый венец на голове.

* * *

Так прошла первая неделя обучения в Хогвартсе. Фран все-таки сумела приготовить Волчье противоядие, хоть и с помощью Гермионы. За это время девочки лучше узнали друг друга, но и Гарри с Роном в стороне не остались. Они поддерживали Фран, пока она сдавала этот «экзамен» Снейпу. Профессор был очень удивлен, потому что надеялся, что у Фредерики ничего не выйдет, и она просто придет с извинениями.

— Я был неправ. Вы и правда талантливая темная волшебница, — сказал он прежде, чем Фран вышла из кабинета. — Вторая Грейнджер. Удивительно.

После они вчетвером пошли в хижину к Хагриду. Там они просидели до позднего вечера за уютной беседой и чашечкой чая. Это была особая магия, которую не изучают в школах. Это тепло, и не от огня, танцующего в камине. Это свет, который не дает даже самая яркая звезда вселенной. У Фредерики не было настоящих друзей в Дурмстранге, если их вообще можно так назвать. Она впервые почувствовала поддержку и заботу от других, и это было чертовски приятно.

* * *

День за днем, затем неделя и дальше. Совсем недавно закончился второй тур, и все ученики были в ожидании Святочного бала на кануне Рождества, до которого остался один месяц.

Фран решила подготовиться к травологии, поэтому пошла в библиотеку за книгами, где уже были Гермиона и Гарри. Она села рядом с ними, и немного позже подошел Рон с полными руками выпечки. Гермиона не стала этого терпеть и в своем стиле отчитала рыжего Уизли. Именно этим она напоминала ему маму, которая постоянно ругается за мельчайшую провинность. Но улыбка Рона — его главное оружие, сердиться на него просто невозможно.

— Как думаешь, почему ты не попала на Слизерин? Ну да, это был выбор Дамблдора, но все же, — спросил Гарри.

— Там учатся те, у кого есть потенциал стать великим в прямом смысле слова, — ответила Фредерика, недолго думая. — Например, такие как Малфой.

— Значит чистота крови все же играет свою роль, — подметила Гермиона. — Я была права. Ты проспорил мне.

— Ну, если честно, — Фран продолжила уже вполголоса. — Даже сейчас там можно найти учеников, у которых хотя бы один из родителей магл.

— Да, это просто традиция принимать студентов из многочисленных поколений магов.

— Рон прав. Он мог бы учиться там, но… Если честно, я не знаю, пока каким критериям вас распределяет шляпа. За способности, за талант, за происхождение или же все вместе.

— А еще нас, гриффиндорцев, называют подражателями слизеринцев.

— А чему ты удивляешься, Гарри? Вы представляете собой две стороны одной медали. Можно не принимать этого, но понять нужно. Вражда между факультетами не приведет ни к хорошему, ни к плохому.

— Хоть раз послушайте, что говорят когтевранцы, — произнес Драко, проходя мимо. — Вы такие же, как и мы, только без предназначения быть великими.

Фран повернулась к нему и отдала записку, в которой сказано: «Архив. Час до ужина. Ф.А.». Рон долго злился на него, но потом вспомнил, что до начала урока осталось меньше пяти минут. Они быстро убрали книги и побежали до кабинета.

Окутанная волнением Фредерика направилась в назначенное место после травологии. Она хотела прийти пораньше, но Драко ее опередил. Он встретил Фран у входа, подал ей руку, как подобает правилам этикета, но она просто прошла мимо, давая понять, что отвергает этот жест.

— Обычно вы не опаздываете, мисс Аренберг.

— С чего такая вежливость? — она достала палочку и направила на него. — Мне ждать подвоха?

Он подошел поближе, достал свою и сравнил с той, что была у нее.

— Твоя палочка… Из чего она сделана? Я ни у кого не видел подобной.

— Сакура, она же вишня, и перо феникса. Одиннадцать дюймов.

— И была куплена у Олливандера?

— Да. Мы специально ездили в Великобританию за палочкой.

Фран рассказала, что вишня ценится студентами японской школы магии. Это считается престижным, если твоя палочка сделана из сакуры. Она обладает смертоносной силой независимо от сердцевины, а розовые цветы живого дерева целительны. Также она попросила его палочку, чтобы рассмотреть ее. По ее словам, из боярышника получаются странные и противоречивые палочки, потому что их породило дерево, чьи листья и цветы излечивают, а срезанные ветви пахнут смертью. Фредерика знала, что такие палочки идеальны для целительства и проклятий и должны попадать в руки к волшебникам с доказанным талантом.

— Как ты, что училась в Махотокоро, можешь не быть лучшей в зельях? — спокойным голосом спросил Драко, но здесь явно были нотки язвительности.

— Меня отправили туда, чтобы я научилась варить зелья и яды, — Фран немного помолчала, но все же продолжила. — В ядах я преуспела, а вот в зельях нет. Но была и другая проблема. Моя мантия так и оставалась белой из-за склонности к темной магии. Студентам, когда они поступают в школу, вручают заколдованные мантии, которые постепенно меняют цвет, в зависимости от успеваемости и уровня знаний того, кто их носит, начиная от бледно-розового и становясь золотым…

— Если ты лучший в каждом предмете. — Драко закончил фразу вместо нее, но потом он извинился за свою дерзость и позволил ей продолжить.

— Меня не могли исключить, потому что фактически я не студент этой школы, но я была на судебном процессе в японском Министерстве магии. Мне пришлось вступить в команду по квиддичу, лишь бы родители ничего не узнали.

— Не любишь квиддич?

— Наблюдать — да, играть — нет. Я слишком хрупкая для такого опасного спорта. Ты думаешь, я ни разу не лежала в больничном крыле? Скажу честно, сращивать кости — это ужасно. Особенно по их традиционным методам лечения.

— Кстати, ты помнишь, что должна мне за ветку омелы?

Фредерика не успела ничего сказать, как он уже стоял в полушаге от нее. Хоть раз услышав сердцебиение, больше расстаться с этим неровным ритмом уже нельзя. Она не могла отвести даже взгляд, а об ответе не было и речи. Было трудно дышать, но это вовсе не от вечерней дымки. Восторг и тихая тоска стягивали грудь атласной лентой, сдавливая ребра. Но Драко и сам не был способен на большее. Что-то постоянно останавливало. Однажды ее ладонь коснется его собственной, и ее холодные пальцы обожгут его сердце, потому что им свойственно уничтожать все, к чему они прикасаются.

Они шли рядом, словно принц и принцесса, как их вскоре и стали называть. Никто не понимал, как эти двое смогли поладить. У Фран и Драко было больше, чем один секрет на двоих. Что-то сильнее, чем любовь, и глубже, чем отчаяние. Они стали все свободное время проводить вместе, часто гуляли по Хогсмиду, читали книги и ходили в Запретный лес. Никто даже не спрашивал, какие у них отношения, но все понимали, что эти двое предназначены друг для друга.

Вечером в гостиной Когтеврана Полумна допытывала свою подругу все ей рассказать, потому что она не раз видела их вместе.

— Мы просто друзья, Луна. Хорошие друзья, — Фредерика не могла понять, почему она ей не верит, ведь Фран действительно дружила почти со всеми. Врагов у нее не было, но были те, кто боялся ее магии, и другие, которые ей завидовали.

— Нарглы говорят, что это не так, — ответила Полумна, оторвав взгляд от журнала.

— Кто?

— О, прости, я совсем забыла! — она подошла к столу, взяла письмо и отдала его Фран. — Его принесла твоя сова, пока тебя не было.

Фредерика подошла к окну и начала читать письмо. Слезы струились по ее бледной коже, а из дрожащих рук выпало то злосчастное письмо. Полумна обняла ее, проводя рукой по мягким волосам. Она не спрашивала, что случилось, потому что знала, Фран скажет — нужно лишь подождать.

— Мои… мои родители… они мертвы.


	5. Глава 4. В ожидании бала

Казалось, что все часы мира остановились, и больше ничто не сможет их запустить. Минуты разбились на осколки, а воспоминания превратились в пустую вереницу событий. В эти три дня она дала обет молчания, потому что слезы выскажут всю боль вместо слов, ведь слезы — это кровь души.

В ее родном доме царила тишина. Если кто-то и хотел бы ее разрушить, он бы не смог. Черная мантия с серебряным гербом сменилась на красную, похожую на кровь, и шубу из клочковатого жесткого меха. Здесь Фредерика такая, какой хотели бы ее видеть. Девушка, которая не может позволить себе быть слабой, не может ослушаться воли родителей. Она не забудет тот день, когда они были убиты. Она не простит того, кто лишил ее самого драгоценного. Она не станет мстить, лишь простит тех, кто преступил черту. Аристократка чистой крови, отчасти жестокая, но справедливая, гордая, но милосердная. Последняя из своего рода.

Низкие серо-свинцовые облака закрывали небо сплошной пеленой, а суровый ветер пронзал и без того продрогшее тело. Она не склонилась над холодной могильной плитой, лишь встала на колени, держа в руках крест, и молилась. Ее любовь была вплетена в канву этой молитвы. Все это время Драко был рядом с ней. Он понимал ее чувства, но сам не мог представить, какого это — потерять родителей. Когда Фредерика опустила руки, серебряное кольцо соскользнуло с ее окоченевшего пальца. Драко впервые услышал, как тихо роняет слезы та, что не плакала ни разу. Он поднял это кольцо, взял ее руку и надел его на тонкий палец, такой, какой бывает только у фарфоровых кукол, а она обняла его со всей нежностью и трепетом. Фредерика больше не была так одинока, а Драко наконец-то смог усмирить ее боль.

Лишь в последний день возле могилы Фран сказала всего одну фразу, которую она не раз слышала от родителей. Они говорили, что нет ничего сильнее человеческого сердца, которое разбивается снова и снова, но продолжает жить. Она научилась быть сильной, она научилась обходиться без родительской любви, потому что была носителем дара. Она поклялась, что никогда не причинит боль, но не раз эта клятва была разрушена. Она готова встать против целого мира, чтобы по-настоящему стать свободной.

— Если рождение — это проклятие, а существование — заключение, тогда я буду жить вечно.

* * *

Вернувшись в Хогвартс все более-менее встало на свои места. Печаль и тихая скорбь еще долго не отпускали ее, но мир, замерший на миг, снова проснулся от мимолетного сна. Вокруг суетились гуляющие студенты, что-то бурно обсуждавшие, а вдалеке слышен свист в воздухе, наверняка кто-то играл в квиддич. Все торопились, куда-то спешили, а Фран не могла оторвать свой взгляд от неба, в котором было так тихо и спокойно.

— Ты видела моего сына? Где он? — к ней обратился мужчина, облаченный в черное, и лишь его волосы цвета платины, точно шелк, струились по спине и плечам.

— А, собственно, кого вы ищите? Я его знаю?

— Глупая когтевранка, — возразил он. — Только не говори, что не знакома с Малфоем.

— Вовсе нет, конечно, мы знакомы, — Фредерика поняла, что ее первый ответ прозвучал грубо, поэтому сделала легкий поклон, приложив руку к груди, — Прошу прощения за свою дерзость, но я не знаю, где он.

Вдруг он почувствовал, как в венах закипела кровь, которая может расплавить само сердце. Эта боль быстро утихла, но странное чувство не покидало его. Он смотрел в голубые глаза девушки и видел там бездну, страх и сожаление. Фредерика извинилась еще раз и поспешила уйти. Он долго смотрел ей вслед, не понимая, что с этой волшебницей не так, потому что ни одна палочка, ни заклинание не могут заставить почувствовать такое.

— Люциус, какими судьбами? — Альбус оказал радушный прием, хотя был не очень рад его видеть, потому что понимал, что есть только две причины, по которым он мог быть здесь: его сын и личные интересы.

— Ходят слухи о «втором», — Люциус крепко сжимал свою трость, уже зная, каким будет ответ на следующий вопрос. — Ты подвергаешь учеников опасности, принимая таких, как они. Рано или поздно эти дети примут свой настоящий облик, их кровь возьмет свое, и тогда уже никто не сможет им противостоять, — он продолжал настаивать. — Так это правда?

— Я часто спрашиваю себя, а если бы я сам оказался на их месте, что тогда? Они сражаются с темнотой в надежде увидеть рассвет. Если один из них окончательно встанет на темную сторону, то второй будет тем, кто спасет всех нас, — Дамблдор подошел к нему и тихо произнес. — Пусть и ценой собственной жизни.

Люциус покинул кабинет директора и направился к гостиной Слизерина, чтобы найти Драко. Он не знал, стоит ли рассказывать своему сыну об этом, потому что не хотел подвергать его жизнь опасности. Далеко идти не пришлось, ведь они встретились в коридоре.

— Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать, Драко?

— Нет, отец. Вовсе нет.

— Тебе стоит быть осторожным. До меня дошли слухи, что ты дружишь совсем не с теми, с кем должен. Ты ведь не хочешь быть предателем крови, верно?

— Да что с тобой?! Чего ты так боишься? — Драко впервые повысил голос на своего отца, потому что не понимал причин такого поведения. — Поттера и этого рыжего Уизли? А может грязнокровку Грейнджер? А знаешь, они не так уж и плохи…

— Драко Люциус Малфой! Замолчи немедленно! Ты позволяешь себе намного больше, чем тебе положено.

— Да, отец, — Драко с упреком и обидой взглянул на отца. В последнее время их отношения стали еще хуже. Он не понимал, почему отец стал вдруг таким. Вина Люциуса-старшего только в том, что он любит своего сына настолько сильно, что с этим ему и жить.

* * *

Фредерика и Полумна были в Большом зале, когда к ним пришла Гермиона. Она сказала, что у Хагрида были проблемы с гиппогрифами, и по не осторожности его поцарапал Клювокрыл.

— Тебе нужен Рябиновый отвар, — произнесла Луна, не отрывая взгляда от книги. -Ты ведь за ним пришла?

— А где Гарри и Рон? — спросила Фран.

— Они ждут меня в хижине, — немного помолчав, Гермиона продолжила. — Я знаю, что у профессора Снейпа есть этот отвар, но сомневаюсь, что он отдаст его мне просто так.

— Хочешь я принесу его? Мне он, вроде как, пока что доверяет.

— Это было бы чудесно. А если не получится?

— Если не выйдет, тогда просто выкраду! — Фран подмигнула и побежала к профессору.

— Она неисправима, — Полумна посмотрела на Гермиону. — Это не я, так говорят нарглы.

В кабинете Северуса всегда царила особая атмосфера. Запах дурмана ведьмовских трав, гари и шалфея. Это напоминало Фран родной край: горы, фьорды и леса суровой Норвегии. Пьянящие травы, темнота, и только в полную луну можно приготовить зелье, почувствовав себя настоящей ведьмой. Темная магия, что испокон веков передается в ее роде, хранит много тайн, но главной загадкой была она сама. Она заперта тут чуть меньше, чем один призрачный век, но век этот, как и ее история, будет вечным.

— Что привело вас сюда, мисс? — спросил Снейп, хотя в это время он был занят разговором с Драко.

— Мне нужен асфодель, а еще лучше Рябиновый отвар.

— Зачем тебе цветок мертвых? — Драко подошел к ней и бросил свой дерзкий взгляд.

— Лесничий был ранен одним из своих существ, я хочу помочь, — не менее сдержанно прозвучал ее ответ.

— Ну хорошо, если только ответите, как называется самое могущественное зелье из всех, что находятся сейчас в этой комнате?

— Амортенция, профессор. Вы забыли сказать, что оно самое опасное.

— Зря смеетесь, Малфой, — грубо произнес Снейп. — Ничего опасного здесь нет, мисс Аренберг. Оно приготовлено так, чтобы каждый лучше почувствовал собственную любовь. В качестве образца. Отличительные признаки связывающей любви, назовите их, Малфой.

— Ну… Перламутровый блеск… — Драко просто не знал, но смог ответить, потому что оно стояло прямо перед ним.

— Минус пять очков Слизерину.

— Спиральный пар и любимый аромат того, что нравится человеку, для которого оно предназначено, — ответила Фран, в очередной раз показывая свое превосходство в области зелий. Все-таки полгода в Махотокоро не прошли зря.

— Плюс десять Когтеврану. Еще за предыдущий ответ, — Северус принялся искать отвар, но ему было интересно наблюдать за этими двумя. — Последний вопрос для каждого. Каков запах амортенции для вас?

— Я чувствую аромат лавандового мыла, сада после дождя и персика, — мечтательно сказала девушка. — А ты? — она посмотрела на Драко, понимая, что он совсем не хочет ничего рассказывать. Можно сказать, что любимый аромат во многом определяет человека, это что-то личное, но в итоге он сдался, не в силах противостоять ее улыбке.

— Яблоки, трюфель и… пергамент.

Такой ответ устроил всех, кроме Фредерики. Она знала, что последнее было ложью, но начинать этот спор бессмысленно. Она взяла отвар и уже собралась уйти, как вдруг Драко задал вопрос, который точно никто не ожидал услышать, по крайней мере, именно этот вопрос и именно от него.

— Правда ли, что любовь самое опасное оружие?

— Конечно да, потому что ни одно зелье и никакая магия не могут сотворить ее.

Этот вечер, как и день, выдался достаточно трудным для всех. Сначала уроки, чтение в библиотеке до обеда, а после свободное время, в которое Фран и Луна гуляли по Хогсмиду, а потом сидели в Большом зале, просьба Гермионы, разговор со Снейпом и Драко, помощь Хагриду и первая встреча с Клювокрылом. Это милое создание покорило сердце Фредерики. Гарри помог ей подружиться с ним. Научил, как правильно подходить, как представиться и даже как летать верхом. Хагрид был не против, и они все по очереди совершили небольшой полет над Черным озером. Это необыкновенное чувство свободы, что заставляет забыть обо всем. Есть только она и весь этот мир, и нет больше оков, что сдерживали ее.

* * *

На уроке защиты от темных искусств Фран всегда была тем, кто атакует первым. Не потому, что она способна на такую магию, а потому, что просто не умеет уступать противнику. Первой против нее вышла Гермиона. Дуэль между двумя подругами смотрелась бы неплохо, если бы не закончилась так быстро.

— Экспеллиармус. Прости, Гермиона, в другой раз повезет!

Вторым был Невилл. Его она остановила с помощью Эверте Статум. Толчок от заклинания был не сильным, но этого хватило, чтобы он выронил палочку из рук.

— Пожалуйста, будь немного внимательнее, и тогда обязательно сможешь дать мне отпор.

Потом был Гарри. Фран хотела узнать, правда ли, что он может говорить со змеями. Рон рассказывал ей об этом, но сама она никогда не слышала этого языка. Серпенсортиа. К ее удивлению, он сказал змее никого не трогать и опустить голову. Она покорно сделала все, что ей сказали, и Гарри ее уничтожил.

— Я не знаю, как ты это делаешь, но это удивительно.

Настала очередь Рона. Сначала всем показалось, что он забыл заклинания, но на самом деле, он просто не мог сражаться с девушкой. Фредерика воспользовалась моментом, чтобы атаковать.

— Инкарцеро. Не забывай, что здесь я — твой враг. Ты обязан сражаться против меня. Эманципаре.

Последним был Драко. Его решительный настрой не мог скрыть волнения. Он думал, что сможет победить ее, если использует заклинание Риктусемпра, но просчитался в своих действиях.

— Силенцио, — быстрым шагом она шла к нему, зная, что под действием заклинания он ничего не сможет сделать. Ее палочка уже была возле его шеи, что и заставило Драко поднять голову. — Не стоит недооценивать своего врага. Достойный противник не тот, кто равен по силе, а тот, кто сильнее тебя. Фините Инкантатем.

Нетрудно догадаться, что в этот день когтевранцы получили больше очков, чем остальные факультеты вместе взятые. Вечером Фредерика снова была в той комнате. Это место заменило ей библиотеку, что была у нее дома, и самое главное, там были книги, написанные на разных языках. Каждый раз, сворачивая не в то крыло огромного замка, Фредерика слышала скрип старых цепей и дубовой двери. Она знала, что на верном пути.

— Кажется, я задолжала тебе. Вполне равноценно, — Фран отдала Драко зеленое яблоко за ту самую веточку омелы. Он только зашел в комнату, но ей показалось, будто он и не уходил. Они довольно часто проводят здесь время. Наедине. Словно скрываясь от всех, чтобы никто не узнал их секрет. — Этого достаточно?

— Нет. Вообще-то нет, — он возразил и положил яблоко на стол. — Скажи, ты уже решила… с кем пойдешь.? — Драко так и не смог закончить фразу.

— А, ты про бал, — Фредерика засмеялась из-за его неловкости, но все-таки была рада, что он спросил, — Знаешь, я не могу… потому что… я не умею танцевать…

— Ты не возражаешь, если я научу тебя?

Они встали посреди комнаты, пылающей в свете закатного солнца. Он положил ее левую руку на плечо и взял за правую, показывая, как правильно стоять, и объясняя, как шагать. Фредерика не боялась быть так близко к нему, но эти прикосновения, эти жесты и голос, что сводили с ума так, что с места не сдвинуться. Драко начал считать шаги, а Фредерика постоянно путала последовательность, пытаясь идти быстрее. Она была хороша в музыке, но не в танцах. Даже дома она отказалась от этих уроков, чем вызывала недовольство у матери и гостей, проявляя свой дерзкий характер. Но здесь она была мягкой, и, если можно сказать, покорной.

— Я знаю тебя и твою решительность, но позволь вести мне.

На мгновение она остановилась, словно запоминая каждое слово, сказанное им. Фредерика подала ему руку, он начал считать, и уже через минуту они кружились в вальсе. Полный оборот в такта с тремя шагами в каждом, изящность и грациозность. Холодный и дерзкий Малфой показал себя с другой стороны. Терпеливый, осторожный в словах и действиях, заботливый. Никто, абсолютно никто не знал его таким. Сам Драко считает, что те качества, за которые его ценила Фредерика, это слабость. Он вырос с другими представлениями об этом мире, потому что его отец приверженец чистой крови. Это говорит о многом, даже если речь идет о других волшебниках. Его научили быть сдержанным, а чувство ответственности и долга вверяют ему верность и послушание, и только здесь он может быть честным, только с ней он забывает о своей роли наследника. И в этом они похожи.

— Почему на дуэли ты заставила меня замолчать? Почему именно это заклинание? — с непониманием спросил Драко.

— Хотела показать свое превосходство. Только и всего!

— Люблю… — шепотом произнес он.

— Что? — спросила Фран, надеясь до последнего, что это неправда. Она не могла допустить даже одной мысли о любви, наверно потому, что ей неизвестно это чувство. Так она оправдывалась сама перед собой. Ей нельзя любить, чтобы никому не причинить боль и никого не заставить страдать.

— Люблю эту черту в тебе. Это делает тебя совершенно не похожей на других. — Драко отчаянно искал оправдание сказанному. — Я не это хотел сказать… Просто ты глупая когтевранка, вот и все.

— Весь в отца.

— Так вы знакомы?

— Похоже на то.

Они замерли перед последним движением, которое завершает вальс. Едва уловимое прикосновение рук, неловкий взгляд и трепет в груди, из-за которого сердечный ритм теряет стабильность. Они не просто очарованы друг другом. Это больше, чем крепкая дружба, но чуть меньше, чем вечная любовь.

— Ты пойдешь на бал со мной?

Фредерика лишь улыбнулась, стараясь сдержать слезы. Драко провел рукой по ее лицу, а после крепко обнял хрупкую девушку, так осторожно и нежно, а она лишь тихо произнесла: «Да». Уголек солнца уже догорал на горизонте, а они так и не могли отпустить друг друга. Тогда ни один из них не мог предположить, что они стоят на краю мира, которому суждено разрушиться.


	6. Глава 4,5. Серебро в венах

Тихой лунной ночью в голову приходят разные мысли. О прошлом и будущем. О настоящем. Все мечтают в такое время, словно уходя из этого мира хотя бы на мгновение. Никто не может быть одинок, ведь все связаны единым небом. Как и звезды. По отдельности они лишь разбитые стеклышки, но стоит собраться вместе, в созвездие, как появляется витраж удивительной красоты. Лунный свет не способен никого согреть, ведь от него веет холодом, пустотой. Остается лишь ждать до утра, чтобы вновь почувствовать тепло. Под магией полнолуния, в котором скрыто проклятие, на ее запястья наденут цепи обещаний, которые нельзя не сдержать.

Фредерика не спит. За последние сутки она уже и позабыла, что такое сон. Чувство тревоги и опасности не покидают ее, только во время уроков ей удается отвлечься от этих мыслей, а потом все заново. Она тихо вышла из комнаты и направилась к Черному озеру. Ветер играл с ее волосами, а вода уносила ее печаль в свои глубины.

— О чем думаете, мисс? — раздался тихий голос. Это был Северус. Он видел, как кто-то нарушает правила в такое время, но когда узнал, что это была Фредерика, он не смог остановить ее и отправить в комнату. Просто последовал за ней, чтобы поговорить.

— О жизни. О том, как она порой несправедлива, но именно это и делает ее настоящей.

— Думать о таких вещах в вашем то возрасте… Мне все же стоит учесть обстоятельства. Вы потеряли родителей, но остаетесь сильной. Неужели вам чужды человеческие эмоции?

— Что не так, профессор? — она смутилась.

— Взрослая, хладнокровная. В вас что-то есть. Пленительное и опасное, но вы слишком юны для этого, — он достал свою палочку, ясно дав ей понять, что разговор по душам окончен. — Мне нужна правда. Кто вы?

— Разве Дамблдор не говорил вам? — она посмотрела на него, словно собиралась уничтожить в прах, но улыбка на ее лице сбивала с мысли об истинных намерениях. — Если нет, то мне вас жаль.

Для нее одной мысли достаточно, чтобы начать мучительную пытку. Она словно разделяла сознание и тело, заставляя свою жертву склониться перед ней и сказать, что та чувствует. Разлом в костях и разрыв плоти, желание умереть, лишь бы не чувствовать эту боль, желание жить, чтобы отомстить за содеянное. Люди полны противоречий, когда речь идет о их собственной жизни. Фредерика знала это уже давно. Невыносимая боль не утихнет даже после отмены заклятия, а такие, как она обречены на страдания, потому что сами живут с этой болью внутри.

Она достала палочку и сделала небольшой разрез на ладони. Кровь струилась по бледным пальцам, капая на сырую землю. Крови свойственно быть алой, багряной, цвета увядшей розы или вина, но внутри ее вен текло холодное серебро.

— Что скажете на это, профессор?

Он промолчал. Лишь подошел и взял ее за руку, чтобы убедиться, что собственные глаза не обманывают его. В такое сложно поверить, но ему пришлось, как и пообещать сохранить все в секрете, пока не придет время.

— Вы правы, профессор. Я должна сказать правду. Мое имя — Эстель Фредерика Аренберг IV фон Гранцрайх, и я — ребенок лунной крови.

Созвездия лишь молча наблюдали за происходящим. Каллисто, что обладала необыкновенной красотой и была убита собственным сыном, но великий Зевс сжалился над ней и обратил ее в Большую Медведицу, а малая — ее верный пес. Этих двоих обречен охранять Волопас — сын прекрасной Каллисто, некогда Ариад. Гончие Псы вместе с Орионом ведут охоту. Сириус и Ригель. Голубые огни созвездий холодного времени года.

В ту ночь выпал первый снег. Он сиял лунной ночью, как и пролитая кровь юной волшебницы. Серебряный отлив на продрогшей земле.


	7. Глава 5. Зимняя роза

Святочный бал. Хвойные ветви окутали весь зал своим ароматом, а их пушистые лапы мягко держали свечи, что излучали мягкий свет. Ледяные скульптуры сделали это место похожим на хрустальный шар. Тот самый, со снегом, который околдовывает своей красотой. Все будто замерло в этой зимней сказке, всего мгновение, но кажется, что намного дольше. За окном падают белоснежные хлопья, сверкая и искрясь в разноцветных огнях. Атласные ленты сплетались между собой на высокой ели, и лишь снег небрежно лежал на ней, то и дело осыпаясь на пол. Музыканты уже настраивали свои инструменты, доводя каждую ноту до совершенства.

Еще немного, и часы пробьют полночь. Время, когда случаются чудеса.

В гостиной Когтеврана Луна и Фран помогали друг другу с платьями и прическами, но там были не только они. Все девушки готовились к этому событию, каждой хотелось быть самой красивой на балу, но титул принцессы уже был отдан. Фран рассказала Луне об украшении, что досталось ей по наследству в качестве подарка на пятнадцатилетие — тонкий серебряный венец, украшенный цветами гипсофилы под заклятием вечной жизни. Время их не коснулось, лишь немного приукрасило, добавляя им нежности и эфемерности. Луна собрала волосы Фредерики, убрав несколько прядей назад, легкой волной они спадали с плеч, а на голове сиял тот самый венец.

— Ты очень красивая, ты знаешь это? — сказала Полумна.

— Я бы сказала, что красоты нет, ведь каждая из нас по-своему прекрасна, — Фран взяла ее за руку, а после нежно заключила в свои объятия. — Спасибо…

Возле входа в зал уже были Рон и Гермиона. Было очень странно, что эти двое идут вместе, ведь выглядели они так, словно были из разных эпох. Гермиона очень утонченная и милая в этом атласном платье в цвете розовой Авроры, а Рон в мантии из бордового бархата с слегка заплесневелым кружевом.

— Гермиона, скажи честно, я похож на бабушку Тесси? — произнес Рон с очень замученным, несчастным лицом.

— Я не знаю, как выглядит твоя бабушка Тесси, — она толкнула его локтем в бок. — Все не так уж и плохо.

— Ты просто не видела Гарри. Его парадный костюм куда лучше, чем мой. О боже, я пахну, как бабушка Тесси…

— А чего ты хотел? Если ты из семьи Уизли, то всегда будешь носить только обноски, а ты, Гермиона, и правда красива, — ухмыльнулся Драко. Его костюм морозного белого цвета лишь подчеркивал бледность его кожи, платину волос и бездну голубых глаз. Многие мечтали быть его парой на балу, но он сделал свой выбор уже давно, отвергая всех остальных. Он подошел к ним не для того, чтобы в очередной раз посмеяться над Роном, не только для этого, а потому, что они стояли возле лестницы. Драко просто ждал.

Вскоре пришли и они. Полумна и Фредерика. Луна никогда не носила обычные платья, поэтому она выбрала львиный зев — теплый желтый цвет в сочетании с поясом вишневого оттенка, волосы были сплетены в небольшую косу и уложены на левое плечо, а в них — бледные морозники и анемоны. Фредерика стала воплощением заката. Черное платье в пол, градиент оттенков от лилового вперемешку с пурпурным и алым до цвета золотого мака и пламени, и только к подолу оно белело, становясь похожим на пену морских волн, выброшенную на берег.

— Так ты идешь с ним?! — воскликнула Гермиона. — Луна, ты знала?! Рон, скажи хоть что-нибудь!

— Прекрасно выглядишь… — он посмотрел на Драко, когда тот подал руку принцессе Когтеврана, и облегченно вздохнул. — По-моему это было очевидно, разве нет?

— Я тоже знала, — тихо сказала Полумна. — А где Гарри?

— Участники турнира танцуют первыми, — ответ Фран прозвучал слегка заносчиво, возможно, это из-за гордости за тех, кто рискует своей жизнью ради победы в этом состязании. — Думаю, нам всем пора в Большой зал.

Торжество открыли первые три пары, и уже после них было позволено танцевать всем остальным. Фран помнила уроки вальса от Драко, ведь они танцевали в архиве не один вечер. Тот случай, когда ученик не превзошел учителя, но это и не требовалось. Она просто следовала за ним, наслаждаясь этим мгновением. Многие с завистью смотрели на них, и студенты, и учителя, потому что хотели оказаться на их месте, но с восторгом — абсолютно все. Плавность и точность движений, грация и тонкий шлейф совершенства.

После танцев к Фран подошли знакомые из Дурмстранга. Они были очень удивлены таким ее преображением, но стоило Фран лишь упрекнуть одного, как они сразу поняли, это она. Они разговаривали о том, что произошло за эти полгода в их школах. Фран очень хотелось вернуться, но она не могла больше учиться там. Девушка дала обещание, что на рождественские каникулы она приедет домой, и тогда обязательно встретится со всеми.

— Только посмотри, Рон, — тихо сказал Гарри. — Драко ревнует. Никогда не видел его таким.

— Заткнись, Поттер. Твоего мнения никто не спрашивал, — Малфой посмотрел в сторону, где была Фран, и все-таки решился подойти, но увести девушку не удалось. Она познакомила его со своими друзьями, и беседа разгорелась еще сильнее.

— Он изменился рядом с ней. Как думаешь, это хорошо?

— Конечно, — сказал Рон, продолжая есть булочку. — Но думаю, что это ненадолго. Не может он быть таким все время, иначе это был бы не Малфой.

Вечер незаметно подошел к своему завершению. Кто-то до сих пор танцевал, а кто-то гулял по замку. После всех разговоров Фран повела Драко на Астрологическую башню, ведь оттуда был прекрасный вид на озеро и хрупкое морозное небо. Ей хотелось о многом ему рассказать, но видимо, время еще не пришло. Она боялась оступиться, потому что никто не помог бы ей подняться. В глазах едва уловимым блеском сверкала печаль вперемешку с одиночеством. Она не могла так спокойно касаться его рук. С детства она не понимала, почему людям совсем не сложно коснуться чужой руки или губ, заключить в объятия. Каждое действие давалось с трудом, сдавливая все внутри. Из-за этого многие и считали ее холодной и отстраненной. Если бы они только знали, какую боль причиняет любое касание таким, как она. Но постепенно, шаг за шагом, она привыкала к его рукам, словно усмиряя боль и страх внутри себя.

В эту ночь лишь одним поцелуем он лишил юную розу сил и растоптал еще слабый стебель в своих крепких объятиях. Он обрек ее на увядание в проклятой ловушке, красиво обрисованной очертаниями стен.

— С Рождеством, Фредерика, — прошептал Драко, держа в руках ветку омелы. — Твой долг прощен.

* * *

На вокзале было очень шумно. Все уезжали домой на рождественские каникулы, а казалось, будто прощаются как в последний раз. Многие из друзей Фран уже уехали, осталась лишь Полумна, но и та скоро отправится домой. Вместе с Гарри, Роном и Гермионой Фредерика обменялась подарками еще до их отъезда. Они все были так дружны, что не могли представить даже один день друг без друга. Драко спрашивал, можно ли ему навестить ее на каникулах, на что она ответила, что будет ему рада.

— Я буду скучать, — сказала Фран. — Хоть это и не надолго, но все же…

— Не переживай, я буду писать тебе, — ответила Луна. — А ты разве не поедешь домой?

— Поеду, только сначала провожу тебя.

И вот она снова была в родных краях. Как и обещала, она встретилась со всеми, кого видела на турнире. Эта встреча напомнила о былых временах, когда на ее плечах еще не было тяжелого бремени содеянного, когда она была совсем юной и невинной. Обратив свой взгляд на статую волка, на голове которого сидит ворон, сотворенную из мрамора, она вспомнила речь префекта факультета Стор.

«Он учит тех, чье призвание — быть среди людей и мир людской изменять. Не среди тварей бессловесных, не среди горных вершин и лесов пустынных место их, а среди человеческих жизней, что роятся, подобно пчелам, наполняя наш мир своим неумолчным шумом. Судьбы людские кроить, подобно лоскутами ткани — и друг другу, и всем, кто даром нашим призван, помогать — их удел».

В родовом поместье было тихо. Во всей окрестности. Ветер шептал ей о печали, и за этим зовом во тьме стояла заблудшая душа. Она заперта здесь, в чертогах былых королей и королев, где иное время, а ход истории замедлен. Возле надгробия не было место скорби, только боль длиною в целую вечность. Здесь она может оценить свой дар, свое проклятие и бессмертие по достоинству, но ей нет места на этой заброшенной земле.

— Моя милая Берит… — Фредерика склонилась над могилой, запорошенной снегом, и положила камелии, они же «зимние розы», означающие подобающую смерть. — Даже при жизни ты была достойна куда большего, чем я. Мое желание спасти тебя погубило всех. Вряд ли ты бы простила мне это, но ведь… мне с этим жить, не так ли? И пусть я нахожусь между грехом и наказанием, я всегда буду любить тебя…

Она больше не может быть среди людей, она не способна помочь им. Потеряв покой и тело, но обретя душу и желание, покуда тайны не закончились, покуда она сама живет легким дуновением северного ветра, она будет вершить судьбу, полагаясь только на себя, даже если взамен придется отдать свою жизнь.

Не страшно и не больно. Уже не страшно, но еще не больно.


	8. Глава 6. Две луны

После окончания каникул вновь наступила рутина серых дней, но даже в ней было что-то желанное и такое родное. Вернувшись в Хогвартс, первым делом Фран направилась к гостиной Гриффиндора, потому что очень хотела встретиться с друзьями. Они тоже ждали ее, чтобы потом вместе пойти на урок. К сожалению, ей так и не удалось увидеть Драко до начала занятий, но один раз за каникулы они все-таки встретились. На Косой Аллее. Фран нужны были новые книги, а Драко был там вместе с отцом, видимо, по работе. Их встреча была такой же случайной и нелепой, как в Хогвартсе, но Люциус сразу понял, кто она такая, ведь его сын довольно часто упоминал ее между делом, то она — темная волшебница, то — глупая когтевранка. Он отпустил их двоих, подозревая об их отношениях, но спрашивать не стал. Весь оставшийся день Фредерика и Драко гуляли по Лондону. Да, магия вне Хогвартса запрещена, но разве это хоть раз останавливало сторонников темных сил? После этого они писали друг другу, надеясь на скорую встречу, которая так и не состоялась.

На зельеварении названные принц и принцесса сидели вместе, то и дело тихо беседуя. Снейпу это явно не нравилось, и он решил подождать подходящего момента.

— Почему тогда ты соврал? — прошептала Фран.

— Когда?

— Помнишь амортенцию? Последнее, что ты сказал — пергамент. Это ведь ложь!

— Там был аромат кофе, но я не знаю почему, — негромким голосом возразил Драко. — Честно.

Фран все поняла, но не стала отвечать на это. Каждое утро она пьет кофе, и не только утром, еще вечером и ночью. Даже Полумна сказала бы, что их комната пахнет этим напитком, вроде крепко, но все-таки сладко. Тогда он не мог сказать правду, это было бы равносильно признанию.

— Назовите хоть одно зелье, в состав которого входят перечная мята и листья алихоции? — произнес профессор, подойдя к ним.

— Ну первое, что приходит в голову, животворящий эликсир, — ответила Фредерика и посмотрела на него. — Ну нет, я не буду его готовить.

— А Вам и не нужно. Это задание для Малфоя.

— Это же невероятно сложно… Да и несправедливо.

— Я вижу, что вам не интересно на моем уроке. Возможно, Вы, мисс Аренберг, знаете куда больше, чем я могу представить, но будьте так любезны, позвольте другим учиться.

— Перестаньте, — Драко больше не мог смотреть, как она пытается защитить его от наказания. Снейп был не особо удивлен, но что-то заставило его остановиться. В Драко он узнал себя в юности. Это желание быть с кем-то рядом и защищать его до последнего, даже если не знаешь, что вас ждет.

— Вам все равно придется его приготовить, — Снейп бросил свой взгляд на Драко, а после на Фредерику. — А мисс Аренберг поможет.

— Вот же второсортный колдунишка, — пробурчала Фран себе под нос, надеясь, что Северус не услышит.

— Вечером к директору!

— Простите… я ж не серьезно…

— Профессор Дамблдор сказал мне, что будет ждать Вас по очень важному делу, а за Ваши слова — минус двадцать очков Когтеврану и правильные ответы больше не дают баллов. По крайней мере, сегодня.

Фран поняла, что сильно подставила Драко, но похоже тот совсем не был расстроен. Он заступился за нее на глазах у всех, и многие были поражены, увидев его таким. Однокурсники поняли, что у него все-таки есть сердце, и он не так уж и плох. Все, что оставалось Драко и Фредерике, это найти рецепт и суметь сварить зелье, которые было невероятно сложным в приготовлении.

После ужина Фредерика сказала Полумне не ждать ее и идти в комнату, возможно, и начинать делать уроки без нее. Она еще не знала, о чем будет разговор, но ей это явно не нравилось.

***

Перед тем, как войти, Фран остановилась, чтобы перевести дух, ведь там ее уже ждали Дамблдор, Снейп и Люциус Малфой.

— Расскажите нам о своем обучении в Дурмстранге. Да, это странно, что нам пришлось вызвать Вас сюда в такое время, но это крайне важно. Прошу, только не бойтесь. Все останется в пределах этих стен.

— Ну… факультет Стор, Ветвь Веры. Говорят, что туда попадают ученики, склонные менять мир своими действиями, — ответ Фран был очень неуверенным, потому что его пугало такое окружение.

— И это правда, — подтвердил Дамблдор. — Считается, что у тех, кого выбирает эта Ветвь есть особый дар — обращать свою душу в слова, вдохновлять и вести за собой.

— Только не все девушки выдерживают обучение из-за уклона на темную и боевую магию, ведь основными предметами все же являются: чары, трансфигурация, защита от темных искусств, а в дальнейшем именно сами темные искусства, — Снейп как всегда был недоволен, так и пытался упрекнуть девушку в чем-либо. — Хотя это объясняет Ваши скверные знания в нумерологии и травологии.

— Я хороша в фехтовании и музыке, если это важно…

— Именно этот факультет имеет сильное влечение к темной магии. А что насчет наказаний? — Люциус был как всегда при своих манерах дисциплины.

— За штрафные очки мы устраивали дуэли и драки. Я была хороша в этом, меня даже называли Темной принцессой, — гордо заявила Фран, но потом поняла, что это совсем не то, чем можно гордиться. — Я не нарушала правила специально, но так очень часто получалось.

— Декан факультета очень хвалил Вас, — мягко сказал Дамблдор.

— Мастер Лофгрен, Синдре Лофгрен, единственный преподаватель, который поощряет нарушение правил, точнее, способы их обходить, ведь как говорится, не пойман — не вор. Он похож на Вас, — она повернулась к Снейпу. — Тоже лоялен к своему факультету и достаточно строг к другим.

— Всегда яростно отстаивает честь своих учеников, среди которых вычислить любимцев практически невозможно, — Альбус вспоминал своего старого друга, ведь они и правда хорошо общались, а когда речь шла о переводе Фредерики из Дурмстранга в Хогвартс, так эти двое были готовы встать против всех, лишь бы отстоять честь темной волшебницы. — А теперь перейдем к делу. Как проявился дар?

— Так это она?! То самое проклятое дитя?! — спросил Люциус, не веря своим глазам. Он ожидал услышать что-угодно, но только не это.

— Да, — ответил Альбус. — Но дети лунной крови не прокляты. Просто им доступно больше знаний, у них сильная магия, ведь их способности наравне с непростительными заклинаниями. Точнее, они сами их воплощения, — он подошел к ней, словно защищая от дерзости и оскорблений Малфоя. — Ей достался Круциатос.

— Не первом курсе меня обижал один мальчик. Постоянно задирал ни за что, в один день я разозлилась, и тогда вызвала его на дуэль. Он упал прежде, чем я успела достать палочку. Ему было очень больно, но он не смог это объяснить, — ее голос умолк, но вскоре она продолжила. — Так и выяснилось, что я «одаренная». Это была самая худшая новость для школы, но мои родители были рады, что особенная…

— Что не так? — спросил Снейп. — Похоже Вы не очень довольны быть гордостью своих родителей?

— Вас что-то тревожит? Это связано с даром? — Люциус продолжал настаивать на своем, совершенно забывая про чувство такта.

— Из-за него страдала Бригитта… моя младшая сестра… — Фредерика едва сдерживала слезы, но все же собралась духом и рассказала им правду.

«С детства я отличалась тягой к знаниям и способностью к магии, но моя сестра начала колдовать только к десяти годам. Она практиковала магию, но безуспешно. Многие уже считали ее сквибом, но я верила, что это не так. Говорили, мол первый ребенок унаследовал все, не оставив ничего второму. Родители не одобряли этого и всегда защищали сестру. Так многим казалось. Но каждый вечер я слышала это:

— Ты ничтожна. Твоя сестра уже в три года освоила то, что ты делаешь в свои десять. Из тебя никогда не выйдет ничего хорошего, потому что ты даже не станешь плохим магом. Радуйся, что по желанию Фредерики ты поступила в ее школу. Может хоть там тебя научат, раз ты ничего не переняла от нас.

Такой была наша мать. Она не боялась высказывать свое мнение при слугах нашего дома, которые лишь наблюдали за всем этим сумасшествием со стороны. Она постоянно сравнивала нас, а отец просто молчал. Он не знал, что сказать. Я была единственной, кто действительно любил ее. Каждую ночь мы выбирались на прогулку верхом, а после учили основы магии вместе. Она была в восторге от моего колдовства и верила, что однажды она сможет так же.

В школе я всегда помогала ей, защищала ее. И правда, это пошло ей на пользу. Она стала лучше колдовать, но даже этого было недостаточно. Ее так и не считали волшебницей чистой крови. Но я так не думала. Конечно, Бригитта знала о моем даре, но совершенно не боялась этого. Она знала, что я проклята, но продолжала говорить, что меня любит луна, раз наделила меня такой способностью. На самом деле это название — лунная кровь, только из-за ее цвета. Не красная, как у всех, а серебряная.

Когда это случилось, я была на пятом курсе, а сестра на втором.

Она всегда была доброй, отзывчивой, старалась всем помочь, хоть ей и самой нужна была помощь. После уроков к ней подошли двое с моего курса. Те самые, которые начинают любые разборки первыми. Я бы и сама испугалась, что уж говорить о ней. Они стали заставлять ее использовать магию, но она не могла ничего сделать. Почти каждый день она подвергалась издевательствам, но не более. Один из них ее ударил. Бригитта упала и головой ударилась об камень. Она потеряла много крови. Какие же люди все-таки жестокие, но вправе ли я сама это утверждать? Я шла в тайное место факультета и увидела, что происходит в лесу. Мой гнев и ярость чуть не погубили тех двоих. Я пытала их, заставляла страдать за то, что они с ней сделали. Меня остановил мастер Лофгрен. Он стер им память, а мне разрешил трансгрессировать домой. Родители не спасли ее, хоть и могли. В ее смерти я обвиняла их за равнодушие и слабость воли и себя за то, что не знала нужных заклинаний. Если бы я была более способной… Если бы я знала больше, чем положено… »

— Что было дальше? — спросил Дамблдор, протягивая Фран чашку горячего чая, в надежде хоть немного успокоить ее.

— В школе инцидент был исчерпан, но я на этом не успокоилась. Незадолго до этого наша бабушка создала ее крестраж и отдала его мне. Точнее, мы сделали это втроем. Она была лучшей провидицей, она знала, что произойдет, но рассказать мне не решилась. Вскоре ее не стало, а я так и не узнала, что такое крестраж и как его создать. Но, если честно, я и сейчас не понимаю, к чему были такие крайние меры. После смерти сестры я нашла рецепт одного зелья, темного и древнего, возвращающего полноценное тело тому, кто его лишился, но остался жив… Я поняла, что ее еще можно вернуть, но это будет стоить жизни близких мне людей…

— Кость, плоть и кровь, — произнес Снейп. — Известен лишь один случай его применения по назначению.

— Да, я знаю… Но я ведь так и не смогла закончить… — в горле стоял ком, мешая ей говорить, а руки нервно сжимали края мантии. — Я решила, что доучусь этот год и брошу школу, но мастер Лофгрен сказал мне, что нашелся человек, который готов поручиться за меня и мою силу.

— Но в нашей школе есть еще один ученик лунной крови, — возразил Северус, — Что Вы намерены делать, профессор Дамблдор?

— А разве я должен? Я дал обещание каждому из них, что не буду вмешиваться в их жизни, но буду помогать и поддерживать их до окончания школы.

— Если их сила возьмет верх, тогда даже Вы будете бессильны против них, — Люциус был недоволен тем, что Дамблдор взял такую ответственность на себя, потому что это ставило под угрозу не только его, но и всех учеников. — А если они объединятся против нас, что тогда? Война?

— Я никогда не встану против вас! — голос Фран превратился в крик. Сейчас она была одна против всех, не имея никакой возможности противостоять им. — Поверьте мне! Вы говорили, что есть еще один. Кто это? Какой у него дар?

— Сотворение смерти, — едва слышимо прозвучал ответ Дамблдора, потому что он не хотел, чтобы она знала правду.

Неловкое молчание повисло в воздухе, и каждый думал о своем. Нужно ли что-то предпринять или оставить все, как есть? Ей запретили использовать дар под любым предлогом, но они все понимали, что рано или поздно она встретится с тем, кто подставит под угрозу ее жизнь.

— А что насчет письма? — спросил Люциус. — Я знаю, что Вы уезжали на три дня вместе с моим сыном. Как Вы это объясните?

— Простой фокус, но мне было необходимо попасть домой, — она решила, что сейчас лучше не врать и сказать все, как оно и было. — Причина не особо серьезная, я просто решила забрать старые книги, семейную реликвию и несколько зелий. Мне хотелось побывать дома и навестить могилу родителей и сестры. Он настоял поехать со мной, и я не могла ему отказать. Это было бы очень странно, если бы тогда я была одна. Естественно, я показала ему письмо, я заставила его поверить в это, и мне ужасно стыдно. Я виновата не только перед ним, но и перед Вами.

— Получается, что Драко не знает ничего о Вас, верно? — его взгляд проникал в самую душу со всем презрением и собственным превосходством, что присущи только ему. — И он сказал мне, что на надгробии нет даты смерти. Почему так?

— Потому что я не хочу вспоминать тот день…

— Когда Вы совершили убийство?

Она молча кивнула головой. Зная всю правду, они решили отпустить девушку, заверив, что будут наблюдать за ней. Даже Северус сказал, что хоть она и темный маг, но она больше не перейдет черту. Смятение уже глубоко было в их душах, но лишь снисходительность и милосердие в их сердцах помогли принять ее прошлое и отчасти оправдать волшебницу. Она была благодарна каждому из них.

— Постойте, мисс Аренберг, — ее остановил Люциус, который вышел из кабинета вместе с ней. — Я не могу принять того, что Вы так близки с Драко. Ваша ложь погубит его, а я не могу этого допустить.

— Мне стоит рассказать ему правду?

— Вам стоит оставить его в покое, — произнес он так спокойно и уверенно, что у нее перехватило дыхание. — Мое мнение о Вас изменилось после услышанного, и даже чистота крови не может Вас оправдать. Я надеюсь, мы поняли друг друга.

Он ушел, оставив ее в наедине со своими мыслями и чувствами. Ей всегда было известно, что ее жизнь никогда не будет простой. Всегда найдутся те, кто неправильно поймет и кто будет отстаивать ее свободу. Фредерике с трудом дается принять собственное решение, но если ей скажут, что от нее требуется, она сделает это любой ценой. Лишь один раз она пошла наперекор судьбе, потому что была одержима любовью, что ослепила ее. Она больше не совершит ошибки, не станет играть с жизнями дорогих людей.

— Что ты здесь делаешь в такое время? — спросил парень, проходящий по коридору.

— А сам-то? Уже почти полночь, а ты гуляешь по коридору школы. Еще и слизеринец.

— Мое имя — Том Реддл. Староста седьмого курса. Пожалуйста, вернись в свою комнату, но прежде скажи, как тебя зовут.

Она так и не сказала ему свое имя, лишь обернулась и направилась к башне Когтеврана. По пути она придумала способ, как приготовить этот эликсир. Для начала нужно попасть в библиотеку Слизерина, а там точно найдется подходящая книга. Допустив мысль, что этот парень может ей пригодиться, она запомнила его имя. Да, ей запрещено общаться с Драко, но разве она могла оставить его, если сама отчасти виновата в его наказании?

К этому времени Полумна уже спала, поэтому Фран очень тихо зашла в комнату, шепотом пожелала ей спокойной ночи, хоть та уже и не слышала, и посмотрела в окно, чтобы поскорее уснуть. Но разве может эта ночь быть спокойной, если в ее жизни появилась новая загадка, на решение которой уйдет лишь одна из всех вечностей?


	9. Глава 6,5. Обреченные

На фамильное поместье Гранцрайх опускалась ночь. Отец Фредерики не спешил покинуть главный зал. Он ждал, слушая свирепую песнь ветра, бьющего в каменные стены трехсотлетнего замка. В сырой прохладе растворялись его безжизненные мысли и одинокое сердце. Пустые коридоры утопали в сумраке и тусклом пламени свечей, а он до сих пор думал, когда он успел потерять былое очарование и радость от этой жизни. И в этом было что-то жалкое. Неполноценное. Он знал, что сегодня что-то произойдет. Чувствовал всем нутром. Он был слеп к своим дочерям, особенно к младшей, но та излучала свет и тепло несмотря на холод и равнодушие. Она была сильнее, чем кто-либо. Как жаль, что он был слеп.

При свете луны старшая дочь вошла в зал. Пышное платье, кружева, атласные ленты и венец на голове не делали из нее принцессу, но отец всегда восхищался ее красотой. Хрупкое создание, сотворенное из хрусталя и звездной пыли. Он был готов на все ради нее. И в этот час он ждал расплаты — смерти от рук своей дочери. Единственной наследницы и истинной хранительницы чистой крови.

— Я приговариваю тебя к смерти, мой дорогой отец, — шептала она, наслаждаясь тьмой, блуждающей в ее руках. Тьма, что оказалась лишь ровным тонким лезвием серебряного кинжала.

Она улыбнулась в пустом полумраке. В ее сердце горели созвездия, и их суровая справедливость не позволяла уйти от предначертанного. В ее душе бескрайнее море, бушующее так неистово, будто оно чувствовало, что сейчас происходит в оковах старинного замка. В глазах — глубина этого моря, отражающая лунный свет.

— Почему ты не можешь простить меня?

Она видела его страдания, но жалеть нельзя. Не сейчас.

— Ты погубил собственную дочь. Ты позволил ей умереть, а я должна простить тебя за это?

Ее призвала сюда не ночь, и даже не ее кровь. Лишь желание спасти того, кто ей дорог.

— Ты отдашь свою жизнь взамен ее смерти. Это твоя расплата, — она пронзила плоть холодным клинком, и кровь окрасила ее руки и платье. — И я буду вечно жить с этим грехом. Это станет моим наказанием.

Силы покидали его тело, и оно глухо рухнуло на пол. Он разменял лишь четвертый десяток, многое видел в своей жизни, но был не в силах противостоять своей принцессе. Она была его слабостью и гордостью, за которую можно отдать даже собственную жизнь.

Король пал, теперь черед королевы.

Ее мать была настоящей ведьмой. О таких пишут в сказках или же слагают легенды. Она могла околдовать своей красотой кого только пожелает, но душой была чернее ночи. Отравленное сердце и чернильная кровь. Она была холодна к дочерям, особенно к младшей, которую не так и не смогла полюбить. И ее ждет раскаяние этой лунной ночью.

— Что привело тебя ко мне, моя милая? Почему твое прекрасное платье запятнано кровью?

Лишь шелест листьев за окном нарушал эту, казалось, звенящую тишину. Она протянула серебряный кубок, в котором плескалось красное вино. И покуда ее кровь холоднее льда, остался лишь один глоток, что станет для нее последним. Ведьма умрет от собственного орудия — яда, которым она отравила жизнь младшей дочери.

— Что ты чувствуешь, зная, что умираешь?

— Я прошу прощения… — наконец та осознала, что ее власти приходит конец. Дрожь прошлась по телу ведьмы, что чувствовала свой конец.

— Слишком поздно. Ты чудовище. Им же ты и умрешь, — поток силы бил острым ключом. Первородная тьма, блуждающая в ее душе, высвобождаясь из тела, унося с собой всю красоту и величие. Опасная и несокрушимая. Такие, как она, пытают других, добиваясь холодного равнодушия. Ее дочь рано поняла, слишком рано, что виной всему не клинок, а тот, кто его направляет. — Ты всегда желала избавиться от нее, но она была светом в темноте твоей души. Ты была слепа, как и отец.

Ведьма умирала на ее руках. Она молила о прощении в последние минуты своей жизни, молила, но не надеялась. В сияющих глазах юной девы, что были цвета льда, блестели жемчужные слезы. Этот древний зал, старинный витраж и статуя из белого мрамора станут свидетелями совершенного правосудия.

«Кость отца, отданная без согласия, возроди свою дочь. Плоть слуги, отданная добровольно, оживи своего хозяина. Кровь врага, взятая силой, возроди своего врага.»

Она не смогла. Ее рука дрогнула в последний момент, разум помутился, а все мысли смешались воедино. Она стала мастером, который выдумал прекрасный замок, но вынужден плутать в нем вечно. Было желание добраться до самого сердца, сдаться на полпути и разрушить собственное творение. Кость отца превратилась в прах, кровь матери впиталась в землю, породив ликорисы — цветы, несущие смерть, а плоть слуги, оторванная от ее самой, была разорвана на части стаей волков.

Дом опустел. Лишь тихим эхом отдавался плач принцессы в этих стенах. Ее шепот был слышен в любом уголке замка. Она не потеряла счет времени, она просто сбилась с пути. Морские волны разбивались о прибрежные скалы, оставляя на них свой соленый след. Ветер напевал знакомую мелодию, от которой внутри застывала кровь.

— Моя дорогая сестра… Твои страдания окончены, и я верю, что ты стоишь у врат небес. Я буду жить ради тебя, и когда мое проклятие станет моей силой, тогда я стану свободной. Тебя больше нет рядом, но ты всегда будешь в моем сердце. Я любила тебя, как не любили отец и мать. Я люблю тебя, как никто другой. И я буду тебя любить со всей болью в сердце, которая никогда не утихнет.

Покинув мраморный бельведер, она подошла к безликому серому надгробию. Лишь два имени. Две судьбы, сплетенные воедино.

— Я прощаю вас за искреннюю любовь ко мне и ненависть к моей сестре. За то, что были слабы, когда отказались ей помочь. Вы разлучили меня с самым драгоценным, что было в моей жизни, а взамен я разлучила вас. Мне никогда не искупить этой вины. Но я рада, что не похожа на вас. У меня есть сердце, потому что однажды я почувствовала, как оно сломалось.

Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis. Requiestcant in pace. Amen. С ее уст сорвалась заученная молитва, которую она не надеялась произносить. Слова, не лишенные смысла, прозвучали в пустоту холодной ночи.

Она склонилась над могилой, и корона упала с ее головы, скатившись ей под ноги.

Власть не в реликвиях. Она в воле.


	10. Глава 7. Ореол тайн

С самого утра Полумна ходила по комнате и что-то искала, не давая спать своей подруге. Когда Фредерика спросила, что случилось, та лишь ответила, что не может найти учебник, который оставила вчера на столе. Совместный поиск не увенчался успехом, и тогда они стали собираться на урок. Перед тем как уйти, Фран забыла надеть свой галстук, поэтому ей пришлось вернуться, и она нашла тот самый учебник, просто запнувшись об него. Слова Луны, что это проделки нарглов, нисколько ее не удивили. В этом уже было что-то свое — такое особенное и такое родное.

Все заметили, как она изменилась в общении с Драко, но спросить, что случилось, не мог никто. Фредерика стала более сдержанна и кратка в своих ответах, угас блеск в глазах, и улыбка исчезла с лица. Малфой пытался поговорить с ней, но безуспешно. Это очень задело его, и он стал таким, каким и был прежде. Слова Рона подтвердились даже раньше, чем он сам этого ожидал.

— Что там происходит? — спросил Гарри, только что пришедший в библиотеку.

— Драко снова сам не свой, — ответил Рон. — Зато теперь я хотя бы узнаю его. Эгоистичный, высокомерный и наглый.

— Разве он всегда был таким? — Фредерика не понимала, почему он так о нем говорит. Она будто знала одного человека, но видела совершенно другого.

— Да. До тебя, — Гарри подтвердил ее слова, даже не отрываясь от книги.

— Так это моя вина? — обиженно сказала Фран, толкнув Гарри локтем. Они переглянулись, пока мимо не прошел профессор Снейп.

— Продолжите разговоры, буду снимать очки. Пока предупреждение. А Вы, Уизли, прекращайте есть, — вся строгость Северуса, что была при нем, рассмешила ребят, за что они и потеряли по десять очков каждый. Разумеется, Гриффиндор пострадал больше всего.

Вечером она снова встретила Тома, когда возвращалась из библиотеки. В этот раз она все-таки представилась ему, и раз уж выпал такой шанс, она попросила его помочь с рецептом эликсира. Том согласился. Он сказал, что отдаст ей учебник из запретной секции библиотеки Слизерина, но для этого ей нужно будет прийти туда в полночь. Фредерика рисковала не ради себя, а ради Драко, с которым теперь даже не может поговорить. Будучи друзьями они окутали друг друга ложью, но теперь они враги. Значит ли это, что нужно сказать правду?

В назначенном месте в назначенное время. Фредерика впервые была в подземелье, где и находилась святая святых змеиного факультета. Том уже ждал ее. Он отдал книгу, объяснил, как правильно приготовить это зелье, но спешил ее отпускать.

— Я вижу, что тебя что-то тревожит, — сказал он, усадив ее за стол. — Расскажи мне.

— Ты же знаешь, что мне нельзя здесь находиться, и намерено удерживаешь…

— Потому что ты такая же, как и я. О да, мне все о тебе известно, — он не дал ей закончить свой сомнительный ответ.

Она все поняла. Том и был тем самым, о ком тогда говорил Дамблдор. Второй проклятый волей судьбы. Фредерика узнала в нем себя. Приверженец идеалов равноправия, подчинение чувств разуму, холодный взгляд и слегка натянутая улыбка, за которой прячутся все эмоции. По словам Альбуса, Том еще с детства встал на путь к столь желанной смерти. Он смотрит ей в глаза, играет с ней и с наглостью протягивает руки для объятий, которые так и не получит. Также он легко играет с чужими жизнями, словно бросает кости на игральный стол и идет ва-банк.

— Ты не сможешь уйти от самой себя, — произнес Том, взяв ее за руку. — Пойми, мы с тобой не просто другие. Мы прокляты. Я знаю, что ты можешь лишь одним взглядом переломать все кости, можешь проникнуть в сознание и изменить ход мыслей, запутать, внушить ложные воспоминания, тем самым причиняя боль. Ты способна страдать за других, а кто пожертвует собой ради тебя? Что они сделают, когда узнают, кто ты?

— Ты убивал когда-нибудь? — Фран спросила то, что первое пришло ей в голову. Это и правда страшно, но отступать уже некуда.

— Если знаешь ответ, зачем спрашиваешь? — он подошел к двери и открыл ее, дав девушке понять, что время вышло. Том проводил ее до лестницы и только потом извинился за проявленную дерзость, хоть Фредерика так и не считала. — Если тебе будет одиноко или же снова понадобится моя помощь, тогда приходи. Я буду рад тебе, темная волшебница. Я всегда буду на твоей стороне.

***

Вернувшись из Хогсмида вместе с Гермионой, Гарри и Роном, Фредерика снова сидела с ними в библиотеке, выполняя домашнее задание. Магия — это прекрасно, но когда учишь теорию, то это — тоска смертная. Конечно, без знаний никак, но читать старинные учебники не ради удовольствия, а лишь потому, что надо, мало кому нравилось. Фредерика закончила раньше остальных, поэтому и решила оставить их и пойти к Дамблдору. Она больше не могла хранить секреты глубоко внутри, ведь они уже вырываются наружу, разрушая ее привычную жизнь.

— Профессор, я пришла, чтобы рассказать еще кое-что… — она смотрела ему в глаза, непоколебимо и очень серьезно.

— Я внимательно Вас выслушаю, но пожалуйста, дайте мне пару минут.

Он указал ей на Фоукса, который уже угасал. Бессмертие, которым он одарен, тоже приносит страдания. Ему больно, когда он чувствует печали других, когда понимает, что конец близок. Но знает ли сама птица, что возродится из пепла после того, как сгорит дотла? Нетленность души, стремление к жизни. Это то, чего не хватает людям, так чем же птица заслужила благословение богов? Феникс был единственным, кто не поддался искушению в Эдеме, чем и удостоился вечной жизни. Из серой пыли показался маленький птенец, без оперения, неспособный даже стоять. Совсем скоро он обретет перья цвета огня и начнет еще одну жизнь.

— Тогда я сказала не всю правду… Мне очень жаль, но думаю, Вы должны это знать. Но сначала… — немного помолчав, она спросила. — Что происходит с такими, как я?

— Ничего особенного. Живут, как и все другие волшебники. Правда, многие боятся этой силы и просто стирают себе память об этом.

— Это возможно?

— Лишь отчасти, — он погладил птенца, а после сел за стол, сложив руки. Хоть Дамблдор и был достаточно строг, но в его глазах все равно были доброта и понимание. — Так что привело Вас сюда?

— Крестраж моей сестры.

Альбус с ужасом взглянул на нее. Он видел в ней талант к темной магии, но не верил, что она была способна зайти так далеко.

— Как я говорила, моя бабушка владела даром прорицания. Она знала, что случится, но предотвратить это, к сожалению, было невозможно. Она сказала мне готовиться к чему-то очень опасному, страшному. Было еще упоминание о сестре. Если бы я только знала тогда, что такое крестраж, я бы никогда не пошла на такое. Под влиянием Империуса она убила одну из наших горничных. Насколько я понимаю, для раскола души требуется убийство.

— Все верно. Но ведь должно произойти что-то особенное, радостное или грустное, чтобы действительно разорвать душу.

— И произошло. В тот день она наконец-то научилась летать на метле. Это было очень волнительно и важно для нее. Радость переполняла ее весь день, но вечером, когда она рассказала об этом родителям, то они промолчали. Вы понимаете? Она ждала даже упреков и оскорблений, но этого не было. Лишь равнодушие. Это сломило ее. Она плакала как никогда. Видимо это и был раскол души. Мы вынули часть и поместили в ее любимую перьевую ручку.

— И уже потом Вы решили использовать этот предмет для ритуала?

— Да. Но я не смогла.

— Вы использовали другое непростительное заклятие. Я готов не брать это во внимание, но интересно другое. Как Вы уничтожили крестраж?

— Моя бабушка скончалась примерно за полтора месяца до убийства сестры. Перед смертью она прошептала мне: «Ignis Inferni». Адское пламя. Только потом я поняла, что это и для чего, — Фредерика выдохнула с облегчением. — Собственно, это все.

— Для чего Вы возвращались домой на самом деле?

— Простите, профессор… Я думаю, Вы уже и так поняли.

Конечно же он все понимал. Понимал, что она каждый день живет в страхе и сомнениях, что ей приходится бороться с собой, чтобы никто не узнал о прошлом, что ее жизнь находится под угрозой. На вопрос, что в те дни было с Малфоем, она лишь ответила, что тот был под заклятием забвения и видел только то, что нужно было. Это была очередная ложь во благо. Дамблдор видел в ней сильную волшебницу, полную решимости и безумия, как и любви вперемешку с отчаяниям. Он понимал, что ей придется умереть, отстаивая все, что ей дорого, и она была готова.

— Профессор… я боюсь оступиться…

— Откуда вдруг такие тревожные мысли?

— Том Реддл. Мы встретились совсем недавно, и я даже не знаю, что о нем думать. Он сказал, что мы похожи. Я не про наше проклятие, а про тьму в наших сердцах… Так он сказал.

Дамблдору пришлось рассказать ей о нем. Том не был похож на других мальчишек из приюта, с которыми вместе рос. Он очень любил подолгу оставаться один. Думать. Копаться в книгах и делать записи в старых тетрадях. Он пугал других детей, причинял им боль, но никто не мог наказать его за провинности. Том шептался со змеями, что ползали под окном каждую ночь, потому что они были единственными, кто его слушал. Молчание. Он не скажет ни слова, если ему что-то не нравится. Просто согласится. В одиннадцать его забирает профессор, и он навсегда покидает этот приют со всей ненавистью, что там годами взрастили в нем.

— Тьма может жить в каждом из нас. Вопрос в том, сможем ли мы управлять ею и подчинять себе.

Эти слова дали ей надежду. Какой бы ни была магия, каждый сам выбирает себе путь.

Ветер стих. Вечерело. Но этот мир не поблек в красках серого. Небо подарило земле свой лазурный поцелуй, и старинная сладость дремоты ожила, словно что-то первобытное, едва сотворенное. В такое время хочется вновь влюбиться в этот далекий мир. Фредерика шла по коридору, всматриваясь в закатное небо. Кто-то толкнул ее, проходя мимо. Это был Драко. Сначала он растерялся, но вскоре пришел в себя, словно вспомнил кто он такой на самом деле. Высокомерный и циничный Малфой.

— Знаешь… — Фран решила начать разговор, но вскоре сильно об этом пожалела. — Я нашла учебник, чтобы ты смог приготовить эликсир и…

— Мне не нужна твоя паршивая книга, — он оттолкнул ее руку, даже не осознавая этого. Он понял, что поторопился, но извиняться не стал. — Я даже не понимаю, почему тогда вдруг решил заговорить с тобой. Ты думаешь, что лучше всех, что тебе все позволено, только потому, что ты темный маг…

— Да что с тобой?! Разве это повод, чтобы гордиться?! — она в слезах кричала на него, даже не пытаясь сдерживать свои эмоции, позабыв обо всех обещаниях и клятве — оставаться сильной. — Каждый день для меня — это пытка, потому что я не знаю, как жить дальше… У меня больше никого нет, ты понимаешь? В один день я потеряла все!

— Это только твоя вина, — он прижал ее к стене, крепко впиваясь пальцами в ее тонкие запястья. — Я знаю, что ты причастна к смерти родителей. Будешь отрицать?

— Ты только и делаешь, что попрекаешь меня, не зная, как все было на самом деле, — ее едва слышимый шепот отражался от стен. — Я не хочу быть отвергнутой тобой… не сейчас…

— Я презираю грязнокровок и даже не мог представить, что ты будешь наравне с ними. Ты лгала мне, так почему я должен тебе верить? Только и делаешь, что скрываешь настоящую себя за этой холодной красотой. Все думают, что ты — жертва, и только я знаю, что ты — исполнитель. Ты никогда не признаешь своей ошибки, ведь намного проще судить и наказывать других, верно? Я считаю, этому нет никакого оправдания. Ты не заслуживаешь даже прощения, но все равно продолжишь эту игру, где ты по-прежнему невиновна.

Они стояли рядом, но так и не осмелились сказать это друг другу в глаза. Из их сердец не уйдут воспоминания о днях, проведенных вместе, уйдет лишь эта обида, и тогда они забудут друг друга. Руки, обожженные от недавних прикосновений, все еще дрожали, потому что им не хотелось отпускать друг друга. Может, чувства не сотрутся в пыль, а может, закроются на тысячи замков, от которых будут потеряны ключи.

— Знаешь, никогда не понимала, почему так много людей тебя ненавидит. До сегодняшнего дня.

— Если честно, я даже удивлен, что тебе понадобилось так много времени, чтобы это узнать.

В распятии этой ночи каждый из них пытался найти ответ на давно избитый вопрос. В песне тихого ветра были слышны отголоски одиночества и печали, а луна все смотрела в зеркальную гладь воды. Дни проходят монотонной чередой, увлекая за собою все тайны в далекие дали. Пока они были неразделимы, то так и не поняли, что влюблены. Время идет, а их чувства тонут в бескрайнем море. В эту дождливую серую ночь они твердили, что ненавидят друг друга, оставляя в мыслях тихое «люблю»…

***

— Что с тобой происходит? Оценки стали еще хуже. Ты же понимаешь, что если не сдашь экзамены, то можешь даже не просить меня ни о чем?

— Я все сдам, только маме не говори.

Люциус приехал в Хогвартс навестить Драко и узнать о его успеваемости. В последнее время он не узнавал своего сына и, кажется, догадывался почему. Люциус знает, как важно сказать правду, и он не станет пренебрегать этим, даже если это приведет к разногласиям. Любовь родителей часто губит детей, но всегда объясняется заботой и накопленным жизненным опытом. Люциус не позволил бы Драко совершить ошибку, а тот никогда не пойдет против воли отца. Строгость воспитания, чувство долга и ответственности всегда берут верх над собственными чувствами и желаниями. Только тот, кто смел и силен духом, мог пойти наперекор. Кто угодно, но не Драко.

— Я хочу поговорить с тобой о той девушке, с которой тебя часто видят вместе. Что ты о ней знаешь?

— Она единственная, кто не боится спорить со мной. Немного дерзкая, сильная. Я так и не смог выстоять хотя бы одну дуэль против нее.

— Значит тебе неизвестно, что ее родители погибли от ее же рук?

Драко посмеялся, решив, что это очень остроумная шутка насчет ее происхождения или характера, но вскоре его охватил страх и непонимание. Он отказывался принимать это, пока отец не сказал, что даже Дамблдор и профессор Снейп могут это подтвердить. В этот миг он хотел сжечь этот проклятый мир, чтобы увидеть его пылающим в огне. Хоть Драко и упрямен, но не будет идти против власти даже без ясной на то причины.

— Если ты благоразумен, то перестанешь с ней общаться. Я не позволю какой-то глупой девчонке погубить тебя.

— Ты ее не знаешь…

— Как и ты, — упрекнул его Люциус. — Я надеюсь, мы поняли друг друга.

— Да, отец.

Он так и не смог признаться ему, что влюблен в нее. Драко был чувствителен и очень раним глубоко внутри, но он бы никогда не показал этого. Его ответ прозвучал твердо, словно это были заученные слова. В голове появились тысячи вопросов, но Люциус не дал возможности задать хотя бы один. Одна его фраза перечеркнула все сомнения и желание сопротивляться, точно отданный приказ. Люциус видел печаль в глазах сына, знал о невысказанных словах, но был ослеплен любовью к нему. Он — непоправимый хранитель мира, что боится войны, и он был бы рад, если бы все сдерживали свои чувства и вели себя достойно. Перед тем, как попрощаться с сыном, Люциус приподнял его голову и положил свою руку на плечо, проявляя таким жестом сочувствие и непоколебимое решение.

— Мне так жаль, Драко, но ты отравлен ею.


	11. Глава 8. Сумрак

В переливах сумеречных лучей, которые проникали через просветы в низких облаках и озаряли горные вершины и листву деревьев, была особая красота. Словно хрупкие стрелы они пронзали небо, отливая золотом. Фредерика часто видела подобное явление в родных краях, когда столбы света, бледные, розовые или алые, исходили из точки ниже горизонта и были видны из-под воды, благодаря трещинам во льдах. Сейчас она чувствовала себя так, будто утопает в этих самых водах и лучах. Все происходит слишком быстро и непредсказуемо, а жизнь слишком глубока.

На зельеварении все получили задание и уже приступили к нему, в то время как Снейп ждал, пока Малфой приготовит Животворящий эликсир. Драко все-таки взял книгу Фредерики и сумел получить Превосходно, хотя на оценку выше тройки и не надеялся. Фран наблюдала за каждым его действием, и если он что-то делал не так, она внушала ему правильные мысли. Так, например, Драко чуть не добавил вместо настойки полыни остролист. После урока он догнал Фредерику в коридоре и потащил в более-менее тихое место.

— Какого черта ты творишь?! — Драко был очень зол. — Хотела мне помешать, чтобы я не сдал?!

— Можешь думать, что хочешь, но вообще-то, я ожидала услышать «спасибо», — Фредерика в первый раз отвечала Драко в его же манере. Хоть она не любила конфликты, но когда чувствуешь превосходство в подобной ситуации, то это кажется забавным. — Злишься, что твоя окклюменция не сработала против меня?

— У тебя слишком грязные методы. Я бы сказал отцу, но… — он отвел взгляд, но заметил довольную улыбку на ее лице. Драко был неправ, но разве он признается в этом?

— Что? Раз начал, то, будь добр, говори до конца.

— Заткнись. Кажется, тебя не просили о помощи.

— Не забывай, я — темный маг. И да, я пользуюсь этим. Думаешь, ты бы смог получить хорошую оценку? Я могу влиять не только на воспоминания, но и на ход мыслей в настоящем, — Фредерика провела рукой по его плечу, а после резко схватила за галстук и потянула к себе. — Просто была уверена, что ты облажаешься.

— Не будь ты чистой крови, я бы тебя уничтожил… — произнес он, подобно шепоту змеи, даже не пытаясь освободиться от ее плена.

— Лацеро, — две раны появились на руке Драко, а кровь уже окрасила рукав мантии. Несмотря на боль он продолжал смотреть ей в глаза, безумно и нежно. — Это поубавит твой пыл.

Конечно же, Снейп проходил мимо и заметил эту парочку. Фредерика получила наказание в виде очередного снижения баллов факультета и отработку в его кабинете, где нужно было перебрать травы для зелий, а Северус увел Драко в больничное крыло. Хоть раны и не серьезные, их можно было излечить лишь отваром или же заклинанием, он утверждал, что мистеру Малфою нужен покой и тишина в ближайшее время.

— Опять тебя наказали? — удивился Рон. — За что на этот раз?

— Не хотите сыграть в игру? Называется «Угадай с трех раз», — Фран предложила Рону, Гермионе и Гарри догадаться, почему ее снова не будет весь вечер. — Всего три попытки, и вас тоже трое. С каждого по одной версии. Кто начнет?

— Я, — сказал Гарри. — Ты нагрубила Снейпу?

— А вот и нет, — воскликнула Фредерика. — Хотя знаешь, лучше бы я сделала это.

— Снова перепутала Макгонагалл с другой кошкой? — усмехнулся Рон.

— Что значит снова? — Гермиона совсем не понимала, о чем идет речь, но именно это ее и рассмешило. — Почему мне никто ничего не рассказал?!

— Нет, не угадал, — Фредерика кивнула в сторону подруги и попросила его все потом ей рассказать.

— Так, значит осталась только я, — Грейнджер задумалась, потому что даже не могла ничего предположить. — Это точно связано с магией, но сомневаюсь, что ты могла бы перепутать заклинания или что-то подобное, поэтому скажу, что не знаю.

— Почти верно. Я применила слабое, но одно из боевых заклинаний на Драко…

Они назвали ее отчаянной, раз она не боится Малфоя и его отца. Конечно, Фредерика сказала, что это случайность, ведь не рассказывать же им правду. Они поболтали еще немного, и вскоре Фран ушла на отработку.

В кабинете Снейпа как всегда был аромат диких и ядовитых трав. Несколько холодный, пряный вкус, но в то же время манящий сладкой терпкостью флер лаванды и душицы, вяжущее послевкусие мяты с кислой нотой брусники и россыпь цветов, древесины и орехов. Фран не в тягость эта работа, ведь в такое время можно узнать намного больше, чем на обычных уроках. Снейп хоть и строгий, но справедливый. Он был снисходителен к ней, то ли потому, что знал ее секрет, то ли просто пытался ее понять. Три часа пролетели незаметно за разговорами о магии, и Снейп отпустил ее, вернув факультету половину отнятых очков. Он посоветовал ей навестить Драко, ведь тот говорил, что сам виноват в случившемся.

По пути Фредерика думала, что же такого произошло между ними, ведь они оба начали постоянно спорить и унижать друг друга, проявляя открытую ненависть. Да, Люциус запретил ей общаться с Драко, но это казалось таким глупым и бессмысленным решением, которое все равно нарушалось, причем именно со стороны Малфоя.

— Ты как? — спросила она, присев рядом с ним.

— Все было хорошо, пока кое-кто не разрезал мне руку, — обиженно ответил Драко.

Фран прикоснулась к едва зажившим ранам под воздействием чар, и они стали затягиваться, даже не оставляя шрамов. От принятой боли по щеке скатилась небольшая слеза, но она продолжила улыбаться, сжимая рукава мантии.

— Как ты это сделала? — удивился Драко, когда посмотрел на свою руку, где не осталось ни следа от рваных ран.

Фредерика не ответила, лишь приложила палец к своим губам, тем самым говоря, что это секрет.

— Я пользуюсь своей проницательностью и состраданием, чтобы помочь тебе понять те вещи, которые ты не хочешь или не можешь осознать. Я подстраиваюсь под мнение и идеалы других. Хорошо играю свою роль, не так ли? — она встала, поправила мантию и направилась к выходу. Но прежде она обернулась и лишь тихо произнесла, почти шепотом. — Не знаю, что с нами стало, но сейчас мы — враги. Так давай сыграем свои роли идеально, хотя бы в этот раз.

***

В гостиной Когтеврана стоял легкий запах лесных ягод и трав. Не магия, не зелье, обычный чай. Пока Полумна плела венки из луговых цветов, Фредерика рассказывала ей о традициях своей страны. Через открытое окно порыв ветра трепал волосы, а солнечный свет лениво потягивался, расползаясь по белым облакам, что парят в небе, и им нет дела до людей. Девочки сидели до тех пор, пока Луна вдруг не вспомнила, что обещала Невиллу встретиться с ним, потому что ей нужна была помощь по травологии. Она ушла, оставив Фран одну. Это была прекрасная возможность для нее снова сходить в то самое тайное место, где можно не бояться быть самой собой.

В архиве как всегда витала пыль в воздухе. Аккуратно расставленные книги на полках, позолоченные буквы и печати на свитках, руны и тайные письмена. Для Фредерики это была самая настоящая магия, ведь она влюблена в такие прекрасные вещи еще с детства. Из-за этого ее считали слишком драматичной. Они ошибались. Хрупкая душа, заключенная в сильном теле, была закалена подобно стали. Будучи одаренной она решила, что будет сжигать все старое, освобождая место под новое, и создавать жизнь после разрушения. «Как я стала другим человеком? И почему не могу вспомнить? Я погрязла во лжи, а затем перестала узнавать себя в зеркале…». Фредерика не боится шагнуть в бездну, но она не знает, когда нужно вернуться.

На берегу Черного озера поднялся густой туман. Казалось, ничто не сможет его развеять, разве что шум леса. Вечно скорбный и таинственный. В нем смешались тысячи голосов и тысячи плачей — и бездонная печаль раскроет свои черные глаза, прокричит зловещим карканьем, и тогда упадут на душу все невыплаканные слезы. Ветер собирает цветы скорби по далеким осенним полям, по опаленным пустыням, по морям, по всем уголкам, где живет и плачет человек. Собрал — и на крыльях принес сюда, разбросал, рассеял по всему лесу и теперь трогает тоскливые струны арфы. Лес шумит. Его шум передается полям, его шум входит в города, где печальные деревья встречают его тихими поклонами. И тогда, кажется, что шумит все, даже тишина.

— Что произошло? — это был голос Тома. Если честно, сейчас Фредерике было совсем не до него, но она была не против недолгого разговора. Он подошел к ней, и похоже, что он возвращался с занятий, потому что в руках было несколько учебников. Положив их на траву, он приобнял девушку со спины. — Почему же твои глаза блестят от слез?

— Хочу все изменить, но не знаю как, — она сомкнула руки в замок. — И иногда мне кажется, что я бесчувственна. Как бы странно ни звучало, но вместо сердца будто камень.

— В серых камнях можно найти драгоценность. Нужно только это увидеть.

Ей казалось, что он единственный, кто может ее понять. Том верил, что дети лунной крови непременно связаны, как судьбой, так и предназначением. Он рассказал ей о своем даре сотворения смерти, о безумной мечте — обрести бессмертие, о своих намерениях подчинить ее себе. Такие мысли не казались ей странными, но что-то терзало ее юное сердце. Фредерика не искала смерти, ведь мертвое однажды нельзя умертвить вновь. Но она не мертвая. Скорее неживая. И пусть в душе была пустота, а во взгляде мрак, ей не избавиться от желания достичь собственного сердца. Она знала, что придется выбирать между тьмой и светом, но это было слишком рано.

— Могу ли я обрести покой? — тихо спросила Фран, когда Том взял ее за руку. — Хоть мы с тобой одной крови, но я не готова к этому… Я никогда не просила такой судьбы…

— Ты можешь довериться мне. Пока я рядом, ты не будешь испытывать боль, обещаю, — он выпустил из рук прядь ее белых волос и взглянул на ее кольцо. — Должно быть, эта вещь очень дорога тебе. Откуда оно?

— Уже достаточно поздно, мне пора идти… Спасибо, что побыл со мной, — она поправила юбку, смахнула осевшую пыль с края мантии, но прежде все же ответила на его вопрос. — Это что-то вроде памяти. Поэтому да, оно для меня бесценно.

— Памяти о ком? Или о чем?

— О засушенных цветах, пожелтевших письмах и секретах под цветным стеклом, что закопаны в саду.

***

— Профессор, зачем Вы позвали меня в такое время?

В старинном кабинете, полного антиквариата, неловкая тишина повисла в воздухе. Альбус видел в Реддле идеального ученика, безупречного, но в то же время и бездушную куклу, которая подчиняется чьей-либо воле. Без изъянов. Кто-то завидовал его умению держаться достойно и хладнокровно, кто-то искренне этим восхищался, как и сам Дамблдор.

— Ты стал все чаще брать книги из запретной секции. Я понимаю твой интерес к темной магии, но не стоит подвергать опасности себя и других.

— Я думал, что у нас есть привилегии.

Дамблдор с непониманием взглянул на него и встретился с проницательным взглядом изумрудных глаз, от которого слегка бросало в дрожь. Он был одновременно пустым и всезнающим. Главный недостаток, он же любимая привычка Тома, не отрываясь, смотреть собеседнику в глаза. Словно змей, юный слизеринец смотрит в душу, вспарывая сознание острием ножа. И если глаза — зеркало души, то это лучшая тактика, ведь люди не любят, когда их читают, как открытую книгу, потому что боятся осуждения и порицания.

— Уже знакомы с мисс Гранцрайх?

— Да, — грустно вздохнул Том. — Правда, мне жаль, что она не осознает на что способна.

— Играете с огнем, Реддл. Она намного сильнее, чем Вы думаете, — Дамблдор подошел к нему и указал туда, где в стеклянных колбах хранились воспоминания. — Отрекаясь от прошлого, ей придется выбрать новый путь. Фредерика могла бы стать идеальным врагом, одной из величайших темных магов в истории, но ей не нужна такая жизнь. Она принимает дар как часть себя, а не как символ своей власти.

— Даже у нее не будет выбора, кроме как встать на мою сторону. Хогвартс не позволит, чтобы с любым учеником случилось что-то ужасное, поэтому никто не станет мне мешать, — Том взял в руки одну из колб и просто смотрел на голубой дым с серебряным отливом внутри. — Нас боятся, уважают и презирают, потому что знают, что в наших руках сила. Где сила, там и власть. А Вы ставите нас наравне с собой с простыми магами. Это и есть Ваша ошибка, профессор.

— Дети луны не восприимчивы ни к одному непростительному заклятию. Вам не удастся заставить ее или убить…

— Поэтому я сломаю ее изнутри, — он оборвал фразу Альбуса своей репликой.

— Ты прав. Хогвартс не позволит. Отойди от тьмы пока не поздно, Том…

— Я уже слишком низко пал, в самую пропасть. Я видел Ад. Я знаю, что это такое, — произнес Том, понимая, что высказанная мысль имеет гораздо большую ценность, чем утаенная. — И я непременно утащу Вас в эту тьму, если вздумаете сразиться со мной.


	12. Глава 9. Сияние

В Хогвартсе самой легкой дисциплиной считается магловедение. Этот предмет полезен для тех, кто вырос в магическом мире и плохо знает мир обычных людей. Как правило, все чистокровные проваливают любые тесты, потому что не понимают принципы их быта и жизнедеятельности. Так, например, многие задают вопросы: «А зачем маглам электричество?», «Почему они учатся готовить и тратят на это столько времени?», «Для чего им нужны летательные аппараты… самолеты, кажется, это же так опасно и долго!». Эти два мира уже давно разделены, но маглы ничего не знают о волшебниках, а маги специально изучают жизнь других.

Алекто Кэрроу, преподаватель магловедения, старается не быть предвзятой к людям, но все равно считает волшебников лучше. Ей не нравится, когда к ее предмету относятся безответственно, поэтому действует строгая система наказаний. Ее курс выбрали Рон, потому что ему было интересно, и Фредерика, потому что хотела знать больше. Она поистине восхищалась маглами и их образом жизни и занятиями, которые казались такими необыкновенными для мира волшебства. Гарри и Гермиона уже знали об этом мире, потому что выросли в нем, и было бы глупо снова слышать о таких привычных вещах. А Драко просто отказался, считая это пустой тратой времени.

— Как вы знаете, история становления общества длилась веками. Люди вели войны, сражались за королевства и право занять трон. Сейчас я говорю именно о Средних веках, — достаточно громко говорила Алекто, чтобы все внимательно слушали ее. Она положила на стол предмет, который был знаком многим, но они так и не понимали для чего он. — Вот такими мечами люди пользовались на войне. Это вам не магия, где произнес заклинание, и врага нет. С детства мальчики обучались ездить верхом, держа в руках меч, стрельбе из лука… Я показывала вам, как он выглядит?

— Нет, — ответил Рон. — Подождите, Вы сказали «лук»? Я думал, это овощ.

— Вы в своем стиле, Уизли. Так называлось оружие дальнего боя, если можно так выразиться.

— А почему только мальчики? — спросил один ученик с Пуффендуя.

— Средневековье — темное время. Там господствовала строгая иерархия и разделение обязанностей мужчин и женщин. Я уже говорила, мир людей намного сложней, чем вы можете себе представить. Их нравы, традиции и привычки совсем не похожи на наши. Впрочем об этом мы будет говорить на следующих занятиях, а сегодня я бы хотела уделить внимание именно оружию.

— А сейчас у людей такие же оружия?

— Есть различные виды холодного оружия, огнестрельного и так далее. Думаю, об этом я кратко расскажу как-нибудь потом. Оставьте свои палочки и подержите в руках сталь, которой когда-то вершили правосудие.

До конца урока все студенты попытались устроить битву как маглы, но мало у кого получилось. Фредерика конечно могла и это, ведь ее физическая подготовка была на уровень выше. Обучение в Дурмстранге дает свои результаты. Сила, выносливость, владение холодным оружием. Она показывала, как правильно наносить удары, но не допускала, чтобы кто-то пострадал. Все-таки волшебники не понимают, что это не игрушки. Безнадежны, ведь они вряд ли когда-нибудь держали в руках хоть что-то тяжелее палочки.

Вечерело.

Воздух был свеж и чист, а небо затянуло облаками, что окрасились в оттенки розового и фиолетового из-за лучей уходящего солнца. Фран и Драко гуляли у берега озера, словно забыв о недавней ссоре. Они знали, что нельзя общаться друг с другом, ведь Люциус ясно дал им это понять, но для каждого были свои причины. Именно такими вечерами, будто бы волшебными, с языка чуть ли не срывается жалостливое, но преисполненное нежностью и трепетом «не теряй меня никогда». Только вот, что такое это «никогда»? Одна улыбка, от которой теплее, чем у камина, перебирание мягких локонов светлых волос и мысли о том, насколько было бы прекрасно стать героями своей собственной истории.

Проходя мимо Запретного леса, Фредерика почувствовала боль, что сковывала внутри. Она слышала зов из его глубин, но объяснить это не могла. Говорят, что слышать голоса — дурной знак, даже среди волшебников.

— Пожалуйста, возвращайся один, — Фран настаивала оставить ее одну, но Драко был упрям.

— Чтобы ты снова нарвалась на неприятности? Не в этот раз, мисс, — он взял ее за руку. — Я иду с тобой.

Они шли в самую глушь, следуя за каплями крови на листве. Еще свежая, но едва теплая. Фран бросилась вперед, сломя голову, спотыкаясь и постоянно оглядываясь, но сам ветер указывал ей путь. Драко едва успевал за ней, хоть ему и было немного не по себе, а чтобы не сойти с тропы, он ставил метки на деревьях, используя Флагрейт. За считанные минуты темнота окутала лес, но они успели найти то самое место. Бездыханное тело хрупкого создания, чья шерсть белее снега, а рог отливал серебром, истекало алой кровью.

— Какая дикость. Совершить такое могли только безумцы, — тихо сказал Драко. — Убить единорога… И куда только смотрит Министерство магии?!

— Испив этой крови однажды, человек обречен на страшное проклятие, которое будет преследовать его до конца дней, — Фредерика опустилась на колени, из-за чего края мантии впитали этот яд, и нежно погладила умершее животное. Ее слезы капали на белую шерсть, смешиваясь с кровью. — Никто больше не будет проклят… я обещаю тебе… — последние слова она прошептала, потому что боялась, что они будут услышаны.

— Нам стоит вернуться и рассказать об этом…

— Что бы нас же в этом и обвинили?! Нам никто не поверит, к тому же в это время мы уже должны сидеть в комнатах, а не гулять по лесу. Я говорила тебе уходить, но ты сам пошел со мной.

— А я говорил, что не позволю тебе попасть в неприятности, а в итоге оказался соучастником, — Драко подошел к ней и положил руку ей на голову. — Пойдем обратно. Только вот уже слишком темно…

— Дай мне свою палочку.

Драко удивленно посмотрел на нее, словно потерял дал речи от такой наглости, но ее взгляд был куда настойчивее и убедительнее.

— Как назло свою я забыла в комнате. Слушай, ты до утра хочешь здесь бродить?

Он продолжал молча смотреть на нее.

— Малфой! Палочку. Сюда. Быстро!

Легким жестом Фредерика сделала надрез на руке, тем самым окропив конец палочки своей кровью.

— Фонаря у нас нет, а если используем Люмос, нас могут заметить, — она отдала палочку и накинула на голову капюшон. — Это удержит свет, по крайней мере минут на десять. Да, он слабый, но вполне достаточно…

— Твоя… твоя кровь, она… — едва слышно произнес Драко дрожащим голосом. — …сияет?

— Вероятно, нам стоит поговорить об этом, но уже очень холодно… — Фредерика протянула ему руку и шагнула вперед. — …так что давай поскорее вернемся.

В пустых коридорах замка трудно остаться незамеченным, когда каждый шаг предательски выдает эхо. Блестящий, как ртуть, лунный луч разрезал небесное полотно и через окна врезался в стены. Пока они шли, робко поглядывая друг на друга, Том встал у них на пути, требуя от Малфоя объяснений, но так их и не дождался. Слизеринцы ушли в сторону подземелья, а Фран поспешила в башню Когтеврана, где ее уже наверняка ждала Полумна.

Следующим утром Фредерика все свое время убила на домашнюю работу, которую благополучно забыла сделать. Она была в библиотеке вместе с Гермионой, наверно, поэтому Драко не смог к ней подойти и поговорить о вчерашнем. Всю ночь он не мог уснуть, думая над тем, что увидел. Далеко не все волшебники даже слышали о лунной крови, ведь проклятые не находятся под контролем Министерства, иначе это подвергло бы всю систему разрушению, или вероятность быть таковым настолько мала, что в этом просто нет необходимости. Скоро урок у Снейпа, опаздывать нельзя, и Драко ушел намного раньше, потому что захотел найти профессора.

— Простите, профессор, — Малфой зашел в кабинет, где Снейп на столе расставлял колбы с зельями. — Может это странно, может мне показалось, но может ли кровь… быть другой?

— Вы решили самостоятельно что-то приготовить, но ошиблись в рецепте и теперь у Вас галлюцинации?

— Нет, что Вы! Просто… говорю же, может показалось… Так это возможно?

— В крови ли дело, Малфой? Что Вас так беспокоит? — не унимался Северус.

— Ничего. Уже ничего.

Снейп сказал, что забыл принести дополнительные книги, и после этого ушел. Том, который стоял за дверью, влетел в кабинет и подставил острый конец своей палочки к горлу Драко. Он просто проходил мимо, но из-за приоткрытой двери услышал обрывок диалога и сразу понял, что Драко что-то известно.

— Если хоть одна живая душа… — наклонившись, Том прошептал и сделал драматичную, как ему показалось, паузу и продолжил. — …узнает о том, что ты видел… тебя ничто не спасет, — не отрывая взгляда от перепуганного Драко, он произнес. — Так что ты выберешь: Обливиэйт или что-то более темное?

— Реддл, отойди от него, — голос Фредерики прозвучал как гром среди ясного неба.

— Какая прелесть… Принцесса заступается за своего принца. Так вот твоя слабость, а к слову… — Том подошел к ней, но сколько бы она не храбрилась, этого было недостаточно. Она не знала, что он может выкинуть. — Что ты чувствуешь, когда умирает невинное создание?

Эти слова подтвердили ее догадки. Его речь, мысли, разве что сравнимы с ядом, а сам убийственно спокойный, словно созданный самим дьяволом для развлечения, слизеринец.

— Я ценю твою смелость, но ты ничего не можешь мне сделать…

— Как и ты мне…

— Потому что мы с тобой одной крови.

Том ушел, оставив их наедине. Он понимал, что осталось совсем немного, и Фран сама придет к нему, потому что не сможет принять этой боли. Он искусно играл с ее чувствами, заставляя сомневаться в правильности своих действий. Она словно старинный витраж, стоит только раз ударить стекло, как пойдет трещина, и уже потом его можно будет разбить всего лишь легким касанием. Разрушение и есть форма творения, но ведь никто не разрушает то, чем намеревается овладеть в будущем.

Ему не нужна темная волшебница, ему нужны лишь ее страдания.


	13. Глава 10. Истина слов

— Ты очень хорошо летаешь на метле, я даже удивлен! — воскликнул Рон, пожимая руку Фредерике.

— Ну, а что тут такого? Не быть тебе ведьмой, коль на метле сидеть не можешь! Так говорила моя бабушка. Странная женщина… — отметила она.

— А почему в команде не играешь? Скорость, реакция, правда силы недостаточно… Хотя все когтевранцы силой не отличаются, лишь продуманная стратегия и правильная тактика.

— Гарри, скажи честно, ты можешь представить меня в команде? — Фран спросила, но было и так ясно, что она в ответе не нуждается. — Уже на первых минутах меня либо собьют противники, либо мячом сломают руку, либо что-нибудь еще. Я играла в международной команде, когда училась в Махотокоро, и этого мне хватило на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— А как там было? Расскажи!

— Ну… Ученики японской академии против студентов по обмену. Мне пришлось пару раз сыграть, чтобы компенсировать свои провалы по зельеварению, но каждый раз я попадала в больничное крыло… Кажется, я об этом уже рассказывала, разве нет?

— Нет.

— Рассказывала, — подтвердила Фран. — Только не вам, а Драко.

— Слушай, а вы встречаетесь? — поинтересовался Рон. — Многие говорят об этом, но я не знаю слухи ли это.

— Об этом говорят еще с тех пор, как я перевелась к вам.

— Внешность, характер, способности к магии, оба чистокровные…

— Ненавижу, когда об этом говорят, — возразила Фредерика, и Гарри понял, что обидел ее.

— Прости, я не в этом смысле… Просто он мало к кому так хорошо относится, и я подумал, что вы стоите друг друга.

— Твоего мнения никто не спрашивал, Поттер, — дерзко произнес Драко, а после взглянул на Рона. — Теперь и Уизли в команде Гриффиндора. В следующей игре вас уделают даже пуффендуйцы, куда уж вам против нас.

— Что тебе нужно, Малфой?

— Я пришел к ней, — он указал на Фран. — Ну и чтобы вас унизить, конечно же.

— Мы отойдем на минутку, а вы пока подождите меня на внешнем дворе, — ласково сказала Фредерика, но все уже поняли, что в таком состоянии ничего хорошего от нее не жди.

Драко отдал ей бумажного журавлика и поспешил уйти, ведь его уже ждали друзья со Слизерина. Они не особо одобряли их отношений, но разве кто-то мог возразить Малфою? Им оставалось лишь пожелать ему удачи, ведь на самом деле они были рады, что появился хоть один человек, которым он дорожит всем сердцем, которого, как многие думают, у него нет.

Когда он ушел, журавлик раскрылся, и там слегка небрежным почерком были выведены слова: «Архив. 9 вечера. Д.М.».

Тусклые фонари освещают мощеные, но промокшие насквозь дороги пыльных улиц. Легкий воздух режет горло с каждым вздохом. Тишина прячется за поворотом скромной тенью, и остается только вслушиваться в самого себя, чтобы услышать отголоски грядущей ночи. Быстрее шаг. Лестница. Два поворота. Почти черное беззвездное небо. Каждый из них хранит в себе тайну, скорбь, ненависть и прощение. Осталось лишь подобрать слова, дабы намеренно не бередить едва зажившие раны прошлого.

— Что, не рад меня видеть? — спросила Фредерика, взглянув на Драко. Он сидел у окна и смотрел куда-то вдаль, даже не обратил на нее внимания. — Ты же сам позвал меня сюда, хоть на вечер у меня были немного другие планы.

— Я будто знаю два совершенно разных человека. В первом я вижу достойную наследницу своего рода, прилежную ученицу трех магических школ и всеобщую любимицу. Второй же — темный маг, который идет к своей цели, наплевав на мораль и принципы, на чувства других. Скажи, что я ошибаюсь.

— Ни то, ни другое по отдельности, но вместе взятое. Ты сам создал эти образы, но не видишь единого целого, — она поняла, почему он позвал ее, но она обещала себе, что Драко об этом не узнает. Кто угодно, но только не он. — Если это все, я могу идти?

— Мой отец говорит, что это ты виновна в смерти родителей, — он прижал ее к стене, даже не дав ей возможности возразить. Его взгляд пронзал до дрожи, но Фредерика не могла отступать. Не сейчас.

— Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, — она опустила голову, прошептав эти слова.

— Поэтому и прошу, расскажи мне, — Драко подошел к ней, хотел обнять, но не стал этого делать. Лишь немного поправил ее волосы и взял ее холодные руки, стараясь не обращать внимания на синие вены, что просвечивали сквозь белую кожу.

— Тебе нельзя…

— А Реддл? Вы так близки в последнее время, — огрызнулся Драко. — Между вами что-то есть, да?

— Ты позволяешь себе слишком много, Малфой! — она вырвалась из его рук, отталкивая его от себя. — Хорошо, я скажу тебе, только готов ли ты к такой правде? Я убила своих родителей, когда мне было пятнадцать. И я нисколько не жалею о содеянном, ведь их смерть не была напрасной. А насчет Тома… Мы с ним просто похожи.

— В чем же?

— У нас много недостатков, которые мы умело скрываем от всего мира, прячем в самые темные закоулки собственных душ. Таких как мы боятся. Иногда мне кажется, что нам не место в этом мире… — по ее лицу скатилась небольшая слеза. — Мы не выбирали себе такую жизнь! Мне жаль, что я не могу сказать тебе!

— Каких таких? — очень осторожно спросил Драко, но теперь ему было по-настоящему страшно.

— Отвергнутых богом. Ненавистных людьми. Проклятых луной.

— Скажи мне правду! Скажи! — он был вне себя от злости и непонимания. Раньше он не принимал слова отца, но теперь полностью был с ними согласен. — Что заставило тебя убить их? Как ты исцелила меня, не имея при себе палочки? Почему ты слышишь голоса и чувствуешь боль других? Какого черта у тебя сияет кровь?!

— Фенестрам!

Она сбежала под звон разбитого стекла, оставив его без ответов. Ни один осколок не вонзился в его тело, но было мучительно больно. Они вскрыли шрамы, надрывы, и тогда стало совсем тихо и эфемерно. Легкая прохлада от дыхания ветра напомнила им о первом поцелуе, который они когда-то подарили друг другу. Тогда они нашли в этом сладкую любовь, а сейчас истекали кровью от внутренней боли, и ничто не могло ее усмирить. Фредерике не привыкать, ведь ей уже знакомо это ощущение, когда внутри все сломано.

***

«Он снова сам не свой». «Наш принц снова поссорился с принцессой, и похоже окончательно». «Что, Малфой, подружка бросила? Или снова от отца досталось?». «Они расстались? — Ты что, они ведь и не встречались!».

Все факультеты шептались у Драко за спиной, но стоило ему лишь взглянуть на самонадеянных сплетников, как в их жилах стыла кровь от ледяного обжигающего взгляда. Ему было наплевать на эту ложь, хоть он и сам не знал всей правды. Один раз он осмелился оскорбить маглорожденных на глазах у своих приятелей, чем и вызвал у них еще больший страх, нежели уважение за признание идеалов чистой крови. Он знал, что это ничего не изменит, даже его решения.

Драко был безмолвен. Сегодня, вчера, будет и завтра. Ему больше не нужен голос, который колебался в каких-то старых добрых воспоминаниях. Он готов слушать и готов услышать то, что могло бы окончательно вырвать его сердце и успокоить забредшую душу. Драко шел к Дамблдору в надежде узнать хотя бы крупицу истины.

— Нечасто Вы заходите сюда, поэтому совсем нетрудно догадаться по какой причине Вы здесь.

— Я не знаю, профессор… Не могу подобрать слова… — для Драко было труднее всего сделать первый шаг, ведь он не хотел показаться слабым. — Почему она такая? Почему она отказывается сказать мне? Даже моему отцу что-то известно, и он настроен очень враждебно против нее. Он запретил мне даже приближаться к ней, и я боюсь, что об этом узнает моя мать. Она будет вне себя, я уверен.

— Мисс Аренберг для Вас суровое северное море, в котором Вы тонете, — со всей мудростью и сдержанностью в голосе произнес Альбус. — Я не знаю, как помочь Вам, ведь против воли Люциуса я тоже не могу пойти… Я обещал ему защитить Вас, если что-то пойдет не так.

— Я прошу Вас, профессор! — Драко продолжал настаивать на своем. — Я уже не знаю кому верить… Если все, что говорит мой отец, ложь, то я заставлю его передумать, взять свои слова обратно, да что угодно!

— А если это окажется правдой?

— А если… я не знаю… Я готов принять это, смириться, но простить Фредерику…

— Ну что ж, это Ваш выбор и только Ваш. Учтите, Малфой, Вам с этим и жить.

Они подошли к омуту воспоминаний. Дамблдор достал флакон, где хранилась память о прошлом Фран. Она добровольно отдала ее, потому что Альбус стал первым человеком, кто протянул ей руку и вытянул из пучин отчаяния. Однажды ей показали свет, и она не намерена его упустить. Следовать за ним стало ее целью, желанием и просто дорогой, по которой она старается идти сейчас. После темной ночи обязательно настанет рассвет, но все знали, что ей не дожить до него.

Дамблдор ушел, оставив Драко наедине со своими мыслями и чувствами. Он видел смерть сестры, убийство в поместье в одну лунную ночь. Два символа — агнец и пшеница. Смерть невинного ребенка и жатва тех, чье время пришло. Любовь сломила ее и погубила все, что у нее было. Фредерика — ребенок луны, пленница темного заклятия, чей удел заключается в страданиях и боли. Драко получил ответы на все вопросы и как бы он не хотел, он не сможет ей помочь. Она не подпустит его именно потому, что влюблена. Взяв чувства под контроль, она больше не позволит кому-то умереть из-за нее. Любовь — это слабость. Так она решила для себя.

Словно в бреду он повторял себе одни и те же слова, даже не понимая их значения. Пальцы нервно перебирали волосы и переплетались между собой. Его наполняло чувство, которое прежде было неизвестно. Тьма не может изгнать тьму. Только свет. Как и ненависть не изгнать ненавистью. Только любовью. Он закрыл лицо руками, продолжая рыдать, стиснув зубы. Голос, что так долго вырывался из глубин души, наконец-то свободен. Драко понял, что соленая вода — это не только бушующее море, которое так и норовит потопить фрегаты, но и слезы, что капали на холодные плиты с бархата белой кожи.

***

Из переулка в арку. Неспешно минуя комнаты, где оживленно велись разговоры. Астрологическая башня укутана бледной дымкой, тонким слоем надменности и пыли. Пальцы Фран скользили по неровным плитам серых стен. Впервые в жизни ей не нужна была тишина, но кричать во весь голос, чтобы все в округе услышали об этой печали, не было смысла. Никто ведь не услышит.

— Здесь кто-то есть? — со стороны лестницы раздался голос, а шаги стали более отчетливыми.

— Я уже ухожу. Простите, что снова нарушаю… — Фран помедлила с фразой, так и не закончив ее. — Это всего лишь ты.

— Ждала кого-то другого? — спросил Том.

— Вовсе нет.

— Что тебя тревожит?

— Ничего…

— Ты не умеешь лгать. Только не мне.

— Боль, — тихо сказала она. — Вроде бы ничего не изменилось, но внутри поселилась пустота. Я понимаю, что мне чего-то мне хватает, но чего же?

— Ты — мрамор. А жизнь — твой скульптор. Наверняка ты думаешь, ах, какая бедная, жизнь бьет меня, разрушает, наносит один удар за другим, — тут он взял Фран за плечи, а она не отодвинулась, лишь посмотрела холодными глазами и предложила продолжить. — Пойми, что жизнь кует из тебя шедевр. Поддайся ей. Подыграй. В один из дней скульптор отложит молоток в сторону, и там, где была боль, останется прелестное, первозданное создание, которое прошло через адские муки, однако стало подобием божества. Вот что такое боль. Она разрушает нас, чтобы создать нечто прекрасное.

— Но как с ней справиться? Я ведь обречена на эту боль.

— Просто выдержи ее. Хочешь я на колени встану?

Она засмеялась. В его словах не было ничего нового, ведь все это Фредерика слышала и прежде. Но Том, кажется, заставил ее поверить в истину слов, хоть они и были ложными. Он ждал, когда она собьется с пути, чтобы направить на свой собственный.

— Рано или поздно это бы случилось. Все отвернулись от тебя, когда узнали правду, верно? — Том задумчиво посмотрел на темное небо, в котором сквозь густые тучи едва пробивался лунный свет. — Простым магам не понять нас. Люди ослеплены солнцем, из-за чего и не видят истинную красоту луны. Они предпочитают день ночи. Разве это справедливо?

— Мне все равно. Я не хочу быть особенной. Никогда не хотела.

— Но ты родилась такой. Как и я, — сказав это с гордостью, Том повернулся к ней и снова посмотрел на ее руки и заметил блеск кольца на пальце. Он почувствовал знакомое ощущение, едва уловимое, но так и не сумел понять, что же напомнило ему о смерти. — Однажды я решил превзойти всех.

— О чем ты? — поинтересовалась Фран.

— Я хочу обрести бессмертие. Не хочу быть как все волшебники. Раз уж мне дана такая сила, грех не воспользоваться ей. Странно, правда? Ты ведь понимаешь меня. Тебе известна эта несправедливость, не хочешь ли свершить правосудие?

— Но ты не сможешь. Я не смогу. Никому это не под силу.

— И если я не могу сломить небеса, тогда я подниму ад. Вместе с тобой.

Вполне возможно, что в трудный час, придавленная болью и стонами, требующая освобождения, или измученная желанием преодолеть силу решимости, Фредерика будет вынуждена продать свою любовь и покой или обменять память о той ночи лишь на осколок.

Вполне возможно, что она не оступится и не падет в пропасть, а снова пойдет против воли и власти, не пожалев отдать свою жизнь.

Вполне возможно.


	14. Глава 11. Постулат крови

— Какого черта?! Я же хотела подремать всего пять минуточек, а не два часа! — Фран запуталась в пледе из-за чего и упала с кровати. — Не хватало еще к Снейпу на урок опоздать!

Фредерика в спешке стала собираться, на ходу завязывая галстук. Учебники так и падали из рук, пока она бежала по коридору, а палочка вылетела из мантии. Приходящий мимо Дамблдор поднял ее и передал Фран. Она крикнула «спасибо» уже где-то за углом. Альбус только посмеялся с ее неловкости.

— Прошу прощения, я не…

— Только не нужно мешать остальным. Пройдите и сядьте на свое место, — строго сказал Снейп. — Молча.

Она сделала так, как ей сказали. Многие слизеринцы начали возмущаться, почему это она не получила штраф в виде лишения нескольких баллов, на что Северус лишь ответил, поскольку ни одно из зелий еще не готово, значит она ничего не пропустила. Рон и Гарри тихо посмеялись над слизеринцами и словили неодобрительный взгляд Малфоя.

— Луна, почему ты просто ушла и даже не разбудила меня? — шепотом спросила Фран.

— Нарглы сказали, что ты очень устала и тебе нужно отдохнуть. А еще я оставила тебе печенье и чай.

— Было вкусно, как и всегда. Спасибо.

После обеда они снова сидели в библиотеке. Фран была очень счастлива, что у нее есть такая подруга. Полумна очень похожа на нее саму не только внешностью, но и своим истинным «я». Быть не таким как все — это нормально. Быть непонятым остальными — тоже, ведь всегда найдется тот, кто сумеет разделить твой слегка сумасшедший мир. Немного позднее подошли их друзья с Гриффиндора, и уже впятером они болтали просто ни о чем.

— Мне жаль, что прерываю вашу беседу, но мисс Аренберг ждут у директора, — спокойным голосом произнес Том. Никто не заметил, как он подошел, ведь его действия схожи со змеиными. Тихо и незаметно подкрасться к жертве, а потом напасть, убивая ее собственным ядом, долго и мучительно.

— А что случилось? — спросил Гарри.

— Я встретил Дамблдора, и он сказал мне привести Фредерику. Сейчас же.

Фран оставила свои учебники и тетради Луне, сказала, что не стоит беспокоиться, и ушла вместе с Реддлом. Драко не доверял Тому, как и Фран, но что-то не давало ему покоя.

— Что ему было нужно? — он обратился к ним.

— Просто увел ее к Дамблдору. Причину не объяснил, — ответила Гермиона.

— Спасибо, — едва слышно произнес Драко и направился к выходу, больше не ожидая ничего услышать.

— О, неужели Малфой знает такие слова?

Рон не хотел его обидеть, ведь ему показалось, что он сказал это искренне. Драко молча ушел, оставив всех в недоумении. Рон не успел извиниться, но похоже Драко не воспринял эти слова всерьез. Пять лет он сам издевался над Уизли, но все изменилось после прихода темной принцессы.

Фредерика шла поодаль от Тома. Ей было неловко после произошедшего, но не более. Иногда она допускала мысли о вечной жизни, о своем преимуществе, но сразу же отметала их прочь. Это было неправильно. Сам Том был неправильным. С тьмой в сердце не рождаются, она появляется лишь со временем, когда переходишь черту. Не ей судить Реддла, ведь Фран и сама отравлена. Сколько не старайся быть хорошей, имея на счету два убийства, не выйдет.

— Давно хотел спросить тебя, темная волшебница. Что ты знаешь о крестражах?

— Если скажу, что ничего, не поверишь ведь.

— Естественно, — Том сделал паузу, будто боялся задать следующий вопрос, поэтому просто показал ей медальон. — Насколько больно расколоть собственную душу?

— Мучительно, — холодно отозвалась Фран.

— Тебе ведь не привыкать, верно? Я говорю про боль… — он провел рукой по ее лицу и слегка приподнял голову, сквозь глаза заглядывая в глубины ее души. — …которую готов разделить с тобой.

— Я больше не хочу тебя знать, — она убрала его руку и пошла дальше, просто взрываясь от злости на Тома.

— Ну подожди, — он догнал Фран. — Прости меня и, кажется, тут я должен тебя оставить, потому что мы пришли.

— Мне не нужны твои извинения. Как бы странно ни звучало, но именно бессмертие тебя и убьет. Забудь о крестражах пока не поздно.

— Вы и правда слишком милосердны, мисс, — холодно отозвался Том. Он стал понимать, что Фредерика никогда не встанет на его сторону добровольно, ведь она слишком добра. Остается лишь пойти на крайние меры, и Том уже знал с чего начать.

***

Фредерика неспешно зашла в кабинет, где как всегда пахло лимонными дольками. Там ее уже ждали Дамблдор, Снейп и одна красивая женщина, которую она прежде никогда не встречала. Фран показалось лишь на мгновение, что это ее мать. Очень похожи. Внешность, манера речи, в которой отчетливо слышны нотки гордости, заботы и сентиментальности. Пусть звезды унесут прочь твою печаль, цветы наполнят сердце красотой, надежда навсегда вытрет твои слезы, и тишина сделает тебя сильнее. Так говорят о таких, как она, и они сами.

— Так значит Вы и есть та самая мисс Аренберг, дитя луны, верно?

–Да… — робко ответила Фран.

— Это Нарцисса Малфой, — сказал Снейп. — У нее есть к Вам личное дело, а мне пора идти. Даже не знаю, зачем я вам здесь, разве что в качестве свидетеля.

— Мне много о Вас рассказывали, мисс Аренберг, — достаточно твердо сказала Нарцисса, но после ее голос стал намного мягче. — Не поймите меня неправильно, но я очень волнуюсь за своего сына. Правда о Вашем прошлом сломила его…

— Откуда он все знает?! Профессор, — Фредерика обратилась к Снейпу. — Это Вы рассказали ему?

— Драко сам пришел ко мне, — ответил Дамблдор. — Он сказал, что готов к этому.

— Тогда что Вам нужно от меня?

— Дайте мне непреложный обет, — произнесла Нарцисса, глядя на нее с некой надеждой и страхом. — Я знаю, что в Хогвартсе что-то не так. Хочу быть уверена, что Драко не станет жертвой темной магии.

— Что происходит? — Фредерика посмотрела на каждого из них, догадываясь, о чем или о ком может пойти разговор.

— Недавно ко мне приходил Том Реддл, — сказал Альбус. Все заметили, что ему очень тяжело говорить об этом, но он продолжил. — Разумеется, я не могу сказать, о чем был наш разговор, но одно все-таки упомянуть стоит. Крестражи. Вам об этом много известно, мисс, поэтому прошу, если что-то пойдет не так, Вы не станете вмешиваться. Позвольте нам уладить это, пока никто не пострадал.

— С чего Вы взяли, что кто-то пострадает? Вы думаете, я способна на такое? Я же обещала Вам!

— Прошу Вас, успокойтесь, — размеренно произнес Снейп. — Нам ни к чему ложные выводы, поэтому просто держитесь от Реддла подальше.

— Профессор Дамблдор, если Вы знали, что в Хогвартсе уже есть один ученик — наследник лунной крови, зачем же Вы взяли еще одного?

— Я принял Вас, потому что в Дурмстранге вряд ли у Вас была бы спокойная жизнь. Наверно, Вы думаете, что никто не знает об убийстве. Уверяю, это не так. Один из преподавателей доложил на Вас директору, естественно, слухи пошли и по школе. Мастер Лофгрен убедил меня, что Вы сделали это лишь из-за холодной крови.

— В порыве своих чувств и одержимости спасти сестру… — подтвердила Нарцисса, которая уже тоже все знала. — Это очень благородно, хоть и жестоко.

— Меньше, чем через три месяца Реддл закончит Хогвартс. За это время не дайте ему совершить ошибку, — Дамблдор был весьма убедителен, но Фран не понимала его слов. Почему именно она должна это делать, если она сама сейчас на грани? Все зашло слишком далеко, как ей казалось в тот момент.

— Но ведь я сама могу пойти по ложному пути, что тогда?

— Тогда мы встанем против Вас, — ответил Северус.

— Перестаньте пугать ее, профессор Снейп, — сказал как отрезал Дамблдор. — Еще ничего не произошло.

— Сделаю все, что в моих силах, хоть и не знаю, чего именно вы все от меня ждете, — она не считала себя вежливой или учтивой, но ей хотелось сказать это красиво, вселяя в них веру, что она справится. — Я не принесу ни присяги, ни клятвы, потому что буду честна с Вами. Я никогда не убью Драко и пойду на все ради него. Этих слов достаточно.

Слова Фредерики чем-то задели Нарциссу, но она была очарована смелостью и силой юной волшебницы. Теперь Нарцисса знала, что ее муж был прав, когда говорил о Фредерике. Прекрасная и проклятая. Они обе вышли из кабинета, а там их уже ждали Люциус и Драко. Находясь в тени, Драко не мог ничего сказать Фран. Он видел одобрение в глазах матери, но запрет отца подавлял все чувства и мысли. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что он изменит свое отношение к ней.

— Мисс Гранцрайх… — вдруг сказала Нарцисса, хотя всем казалось, что у нее больше нет к ней вопросов. — Кажется, там будет правильнее, если судить по Вашему статусу.

— Возможно, но это вовсе не обязательно, — достаточно скромно прозвучал ответ Фран по сравнению с ее предыдущими словами. — Что Вы хотите узнать, леди Малфой?

— Позвольте лишь спросить, кто Вы? Кем себя считаете?

— Злодейкой. Или героиней. — Фредерика усмехнулась, глядя на них. — Наследница или отступница? Я бы сказала, но в чем же тогда загадка? Смятение заставляет всех гадать, а это самое интересное…

Она ушла, оставив их в недоумении, наедине с равнодушными стенами, наедине с собой и своими почти осязаемыми мыслями. Высокие углы обтачивали свет до бриллиантовых граней в острых краях каменной резьбы.

***

В гостиной синего факультета сегодня было очень весело. Ученики отмечали день рождения одного из студентов. Кто-то приготовил сладости, Луна помогала украшать комнату, а Фран заворачивала подарок, который они выбирали все вместе. Этот вечер прошел очень весело и интересно. Фредерика уже давно не помнила такого веселья, разве что последний день рождения сестры. Вспоминая об этом, ей становилось невыносимо тоскливо, но Полумна знала, как приободрить подругу. После завершения праздника они сидели у окна и пили ароматный какао с печеньем. Им не нужны были слова, чтобы понять друг друга. Луна чем-то напоминала ей сестру, возможно, это были именно доброта и искренность, что существовали в ее сердце.

— Непростой выдался день… Я так устала… — сказала Фран, потягивая руки.

— Что ты снова делала у директора? — удивительно спросила Полумна. — Иногда мне кажется, что там ты проводишь больше времени, чем со мной или же за уроками.

— Ахахах, ну нет! Просто очередной разговор и новое знакомство! — Фредерика подмигнула ей, зная, что все равно придется все рассказать, но ей хотелось заинтересовать подругу.

— С кем же?

— Нарцисса Малфой. О, кстати, — она соскочила с подоконника и подошла к столу, чтобы взять конверт. — Я знаю, что это странно, но пожалуйста, передай его Драко.

— А сама не можешь?

— Не в этот раз. Но это очень важно, пожалуйста! — жалобно сказала Фран да так, что одна слезинка скатилась по щеке.

— Хорошо, но пообещай мне, что больше не будешь плакать, — Луна взяла конверт и крепко обняла ее.

— У меня нет причин для слез, пока ты рядом.

— Можешь просто подержать меня за руку? Когда я с тобой, я чувствую тепло. Нигде в мире нет места уютней, чем твои объятия.

Пахло терпкой корицей, цедрой и сладким имбирным печеньем и совсем немного холодом. Воздух был такой, что его можно было бы пить при желании, но он лишь сдавливал глотку, мешая голосу вырваться. Вдалеке пейзаж расплывался перед глазами, Фредерика сидела рядом со своей дорогой подругой, которая уже уснула на ее плече, и не видела на сером небе ничего, кроме туч, предвещающих холодный дождь и долгую разлуку.


	15. Глава 11,5. Неназванная звездой

Весенняя луна заливала светом дороги, как ледяные пики, а ее бледное сияние заставляло сверкать каждый уголок поместья. В серебряном саду цвела белая сирень, черные бархатистые розы и холодные голубые гортензии. Этот вечер, переходящий в ночь, хранил в себе отрывки философии, и клочья видений умирали в сентиментальности сумерек.

— Бывают люди, которым в какой-то момент удается нас сломать. И мы чувствуем себя настолько слабыми, что становимся неспособны защитить себя. Я прекрасно понимаю Драко, но это…

— Милый, ты слишком сильно беспокоишься за него. Наш мальчик хорошо воспитан и не позволит себе такой слабости.

— Нарцисса, он уже это сделал.

— Ну что ж, любовь ранит душу, друзья уходят вместе с временем, обещания нарушаются как и клятвы, а жизнь…

— …продолжается.

Она посмотрела на себя в зеркало — светлые волосы, как лунный свет в восемнадцатом веке, а изгиб скул напоминал о солнечном луге. Ее волосы были уложены так, словно ей скоро наденут корону как у флорентийской святой. Нарцисса не была названа в честь одной из звезд, в отличие от своих сестер. Она всегда была той, кто отдает всю себя ради других. Наверно, это ее предназначение, что было дано свыше вместе с именем.

Многие скажут, что цветы белого нарцисса напоминают о ледяном холоде, бесчувственности и отстраненности, над которыми они одержали победу. Но желтые же, наоборот, несут свет, смирение и благородство.

— Так что ты думаешь о мисс Гранцрайх?

У окна Нарцисса размышляла, подставив свое лицо ночной прохладе, а ее пульс замедлялся от изнеможения. Она могла доверять своему мужу, хоть его сомнения и были ей порой ненавистны, потому что отчасти они походили на ее собственные. Она понимала, что горизонты расширяются по мере взросления, но их нужно принимать как естественный ход вещей, а не искать компромиссы. Ее сердце было открыто для неких уже обесцененных чувств, а сердце ее сына — для перемен.

— Она без сомнений отвернулась от света, величественно шагая прямо в пропасть…

— Как это красиво и глупо.

У Нарциссы было страстное влечение к саду, мраку, ясному небу и звездам, но она была любима за понимание и заботу. Закрывая глаза, она думала над своими изъянами, а Люциус принимал ее недостатки и напоминал ей о самом светлом, что было в ее душе.

— Так она отказала тебе в клятве?

— Ее слова стали обещанием, которое она никогда не нарушит.

— Почему ты так уверена, милая?

И правда, почему? Для Люциуса люди всегда были просто сосудами, которые ничего не значат. Они никогда не смогут понять твои мысли, твои желания. Для Нарциссы — это толпа, шумно лепечущих о чем-то своем, что создавала шум. Их легкие улыбки и полупрозрачные силуэты красиво дополняли роскошное убранство поместья. Они оба были под сомнением, заслуживают ли они человека, что любит тебя всего, твои черты, за которые многие успели их возненавидеть. Они знали, что Драко весьма непредсказуем, но всецело доверяли ему. Знали, что любовь ослепляет и ей нельзя сопротивляться. Времена меняются, но люди остаются прежними, как и надежда на светлое будущее, в котором отступает тьма, и двое непонятых всеми могут быть счастливы.

— Потому что он значит для нее целый мир.

Ветер вплетался в ее волосы, а дождь заставлял мечтать о грозе, когда нет тишины, в которой она понимала, что оставаться одной невыносимо больно. Не зная, что ее ждет, Нарцисса забывала все печали, пережитые за день, оставляя в памяти и сердце лишь теплые слова. Молочная луна смотрела на ее этой ночью сквозь бархат темных штор, созвездия тускло сияли на черном полотне небес, и в этой сладости ночи Нарцисса позволяла себе некую беспечность. Она уже обрела свое счастье и теперь никому не позволит его отнять. Так почему бы не помечтать о холодном вчера? Или безоблачном завтра?


	16. Глава 12. За час до заката

В комнате стоял странный запах роз, который проходил через всю кожу, манил в сон и почему-то вызывал отвращение. На белых простынях лепестки лежали будто на снегу, как кровь. Острый шип вонзился в руку Фредерики, но он не ранил тело так, как душу. Хрупкая слеза упала сперва на рану, а затем скатилась на один из алых лепестков.

— Ты никогда не будешь просто лишь воспоминанием, — прошептала Фран, уткнувшись в светлые, вечно растрепанные волосы. Рукой она нежно провела по холодному лицу, закрыв глаза. Как и положено всем мертвым. — Ты была единственной, кому я могла доверять. Это всегда была ты…

Фран посмотрела на тучи, закрывавшие звезды, и попыталась вытащить тот злосчастный шип, но напрасно. Серебро на алом теперь выглядит совсем не так, как она знала прежде. Весь мир больше не будет прежним.

[12 часов назад]

Раннее утро. Легкий туман стелется золотой вуалью на лес. Трава едва шелестит от порыва ветра, и алмазной россыпью сверкает роса, а солнце медленно поднимается из-за горизонта. Полумна уже давно проснулась и читала книгу, готовясь к предстоящему уроку. Сегодня счастливый день. Так думала Луна, потому что ей не нужен повод, чтобы быть счастливой. Она смотрела на только что проснувшуюся Фран, и как она в спешке одевалась, чтобы все успеть. И правда, каждое утро одно и то же, но рутина, казалось бы, таких привычных дней, не была серой. Она наполнена яркими цветами для каждой из них.

— Снова просишь меня заплести тебе волосы? — наигранно спросила Луна.

— Было бы неплохо, — ответила Фредерика, приобняв ее.

Она села за стол, доверив свои непослушные волосы рукам подруги, которая мастерски с ними справлялась. В этот раз Фредерика не отдала заколку, а попросила вплести синие ленты. На вопрос «С чего бы это?» Фран лишь ответила, что если и пора что-то менять, то нужно начать хотя бы с волос. Между ними было понимание. Девочки поддерживали друг друга в трудные моменты, не давая впадать в отчаяние, когда ждешь самого худшего. Полумне было известно, что не может быть нежным человек, что ни разу не рыдал от боли и отчаяния, что не могут быть красивыми глаза, что никогда не утопали в слезах. Она знала, что Фран уязвима, потому что могла проникнуть в ее душу, но Полумна никогда бы не сломала ее.

Хоть и была единственной, кому это было позволено.

[9 часов назад]

Проходя мимо слизеринцев, столпившихся возле дерева на внутреннем дворе, среди всей кучи змей Фран заметила своего принца и решила подойти к нему. Все сразу же разошлись, уступая ей дорогу, и только Пэнси бросала колкие слова ей вслед. Ревность или же ненависть, Фредерике было все равно, потому что это лишь слова. Они не могут заставить ее отступить или же пошатнуться в своем решении.

— В пять часов, на Астрологической башне, — она произнесла это так, словно хотела завершить фразу поцелуем. Конечно, ей не осмелиться на такое при всех, но попытаться стоило.

Драко был взволнован. Он не понимал, как взять свои чувства под контроль, забыв про все, о чем узнал. Ему хотелось просто сдаться. Прекратить эту игру. Никто не знал, что его сердце было достаточно хрупким, чтобы разбиться вдребезги. Принять свои настоящие чувства намного сложнее, чем кажется.

Он колеблется. Он боится быть раненым. Не такой сдержанный, как мать. Не такой целеустремленный, как отец. Но в нем было то, чего не было ни у одного из родителей.

Где будет воля, там будет и путь. Он полон решимости.

[7 часов назад]

В библиотеке было пусто. Очень странно, ведь обычно в это время ученики всегда сидят за столами, делают домашнее задание, а младшие так и норовят побегать по огромному залу, пока не получат замечание. Фран зашла сюда, только чтобы вернуть книгу, которую брала на днях.

— Знаешь, сегодня они твои друзья и готовы за тебя отдать жизнь, а завтра они направят на тебя палочку, — сказал ей Том.

— Откуда такие интересные мысли?

— Да так, просто вспомнил, что тебе намного легче сражаться, когда знаешь, за что именно.

Порой даже Том задавался вопросом — «Когда же ты уйдешь, мое одиночество?..». Ошибочно предполагать, будто все люди наделены одинаковой способностью чувствовать. День за днем он ждал спасения из плена тьмы, но с появлением Фредерики Том захотел большего. Жертвы. Разделить с кем-то свое вечное одиночество. Реддл искренне верил, что таким как он, нет места в этом мире, потому что лунная кровь — это и есть доказательство преимущества, которое нужно использовать.

[4 часа назад]

С каждым днем становилось теплее, потому что пришла весна. Пьянящий аромат цветущих трав стоял в воздухе и казалось, что он так и будет стоять до самого лета, пока солнце не сделает его более терпким. Драко уже был в башне и думал, пока ждал Фран. Подбирал подходящие слова. Он вспоминал их первую встречу, как он спас ее в архиве темной ночью, потому что она незаконно проникла туда, как они почти каждый день встречались в архиве, а после гуляли по коридорам Хогвартса. Принц Слизерина и когтевранская принцесса. Святочный бал и первый поцелуй. Это навсегда останется в его памяти, каким бы ни был исход событий.

— Здравствуй, Драко.

— Полоумная Лавгуд? — удивленно спросил он. — Ты-то что здесь делаешь?

— Я знаю, что ты ждал не меня, — девушка подошла к краю башни и взглянула на плывущие вдаль облака. — Сегодня прекрасный вечер, не правда ли?

— Мне казалось, что она хотела со мной поговорить…

— Нет, — Полумна протянула ему конверт, — Лишь попросила меня отдать это тебе. Я не знаю, что внутри, но только уверена, что это что-то очень важное.

— Постой! — Драко крикнул ей вслед, когда та уже собралась уходить. — Расскажи мне о Фредерике. Все, что знаешь.

— Слишком сложная просьба, но я постараюсь, — робко ответила Луна. — Фран всегда старается всем угодить, хоть из этого и не выходит ничего хорошего. Безответственна, порой легкомысленна. Беспечна. Но она невероятно сильная. Я не про магию, а про ее дух. Она пережила потерю любимой сестры и… да, она совершила кое-что плохое… но я не могу ее обвинять…

— Ты и об этом знала?

— Одна из первых, — вздохнула Полумна. Драко видел, что ей трудно говорить о таком, но Луна продолжила с еще большим восхищением. — Фредерика может быть доброй со всеми, но искренней — только с теми, кому доверяет. Похоже, это мы с тобой.

— Возможно, я ошибался насчет тебя. Прости, Лавгуд…

— Не стоит, — она посмотрела на него и улыбнулась. Ей хватило одного взгляда, чтобы проникнуть в его душу и залатать раны, хоть и ненадолго. — Пожалуйста, не оставляй ее. Она намного сильнее, чем кажется, но не позволяй ей хоть на секунду проявить слабость. Обещай мне, что будешь рядом с ней. Ее жизнь в твоих руках.

Впервые за шесть лет Драко заговорил с Полумной. Он всегда сторонился ее, но завидовал и восхищался. Полумна не боялась быть самой собой, даже когда другие говорили гадости за спиной, а иногда и прямо в лицо. На секунду он подумал, что перед ним стоит Фредерика, уж очень они были похожи. Полумна и Драко сплели пальцы под знаменем одного слова, которое станет прочнее алмаза. Под золотым светом солнца их волосы трепал ветер, а глаза наполнились слезами и счастьем, потому что это был первый день, когда они заговорили друг с другом.

— Обещаю.

[40 минут назад]

Сегодня вечером состоялся матч по квиддичу, потому что команда Пуффендуя хотела взять реванш у Гриффиндора. Естественно, весь Хогвартс был на поле, ведь никому не хотелось пропустить эту игру. В этот раз Полумна осталась в комнате, потому что чувствовала себя не очень хорошо. Фран хотела остаться с ней, но та уговорила ее пойти на матч. За ней зашла Гермиона, и девушки вместе пошли туда, рассчитывая на победу красного факультета.

Но Полумна была не единственной, кто остался в замке. Среди таковых студентов был и Реддл. Он не нашел более подходящего момента, чем этот. Разузнав пароль для входа в гостиную Когтеврана, Том проник туда, словно змея, которая готовится к нападению.

— Мисс Лавгуд, какая приятная встреча…

В этот момент девушка достала палочку, но сразу же была обезоружена.

— Нужно быть более приветливой, — подметил Том. — Почему ты совсем одна?

— Фредерика ушла на матч вместе с остальными. Если ты пришел к ней, то придется подождать.

— Я пришел к тебе. Скажи, ты любишь цветы? — так и не дождавшись ее ответа, он произнес заклинание. — Хербифорс.

Ее пшеничные волосы стали лозой, на которых росли алые розы. Она вилась по всему телу и уже вонзала свои шипы в горло, не давая дышать.

— Удивительно, правда? Твоя смерть станет моим первым шагом к бессмертию. Как жаль, что ты не сможешь об этом никому рассказать, — он проверил ее пульс и, убедившись, что девушка мертва, поцеловал холодную руку. — Прощай, Полумна Лавгуд.

Он ушел, оставив ее истекать кровью.

[15 минут назад]

Матч закончился с небольшим перевесом в пользу Гриффиндора. Пуффендуйцы так и не смогли победить, но признали, что игра была честной. Даже в такой толпе Реддл быстро нашел Фредерику, хоть она и была не одна. Фран сказала Гермионе, чтобы та шла без нее, а ее проводит до Хогвартса один знакомый слизеринец. На вопрос Гермионы, кто же это, она ответила, что это точно не Драко, так что та может быть спокойна.

— Знаешь ли ты, кто будет следующим?

Том достал медальон, и тот предательски сверкнул синим, выдавая произошедшее.

— Тебе ведь известно, что это… — он наклонился и прошептал ей на ухо. — …крестраж. Запомни, темная волшебница, я уничтожу все, что тебе дорого, пока ты добровольно не примешь мою сторону.

— Ты жалок, Реддл.

— Если честно, уже жалею, что посвятил тебя в свои планы. Не думал, что ты станешь помехой, — он взял прядь ее волос и пропустил сквозь пальцы. — У нее были такие же волосы. Кстати, ты любишь розы?

— Они отвратительны.

— Прости, что не угадал, — грустно ответил Том отводя взгляд. — Но когда вернешься, тебя ждет небольшой подарок.

Фредерика побежала в свою комнату сломя голову. Она поняла, что произошло, но пыталась не верить в это, хотя Том сам показал ей медальон. Он заставил ее содрогнуться и признать его превосходство.

По ту сторону приоткрытой двери был мир, сотканный из сладких грез. Для Луны больше не наступит ни утро, ни темная ночь. Фредерика вспомнила, как будучи маленькой, она заблудилась в лесу, но вернулась домой, потому что шла за маленькой птичкой. Ребенок не может найти истину, но его могут к ней привести. Все мы ищем свое место в этом настоящем и верим в справедливость. Полумна заперта в собственном сне, где нет будущего. Только прошлое. Только осколок.

Всю ночь Фредерика плакала в пустой комнате. Сорванный голос, глаза, высохшие от слез, дрожащие руки. Она снова потеряла того, кто ей дорог.

— Так больше нельзя, — со злостью прошептала она, решившись на безумный поступок. — Я убью тебя, Реддл. Даже собственной жизни не пожалею.

Она лежала на белых, как снег, простынях, а аромат роз лишь усилился. Луна освещала ее слезы и полупустую комнату, стены которой хранили намного больше, чем Фран могла себе представить. Секреты и шутки, серьезные споры и разговоры ни о чем, молчание и шепот в ночи, а по утрам звонкий смех. Тишина больше не сдавливала грудь, тучи ушли, и остались лишь созвездия и одинокий полумесяц на небосводе.

***

Только перед сном Драко вспомнил про конверт, который отдала Полумна. Он вскрыл его и был удивлен, увидев содержимое. Кольцо и записка. Драко сразу же узнал это серебряное украшение, как и слова, написанные чернилами. «Amina mea in manibus tuis».

— Моя жизнь в твоих руках, — он усмехнулся. — Конечно, ты знала… Полумна…

Драко был первым, кто узнал о ее смерти со слов Фредерики. Он понимал, что его слова не смогут утешить Фран, но до поздней ночи он сидел с ней у окна в ее комнате. Северус разрешил слизеринцу попасть в обитель вранового факультета. Это было одно единственное исключение из всех правил. Драко был ему признателен, но по словам Снейпа, тот должен уйти до полуночи. Дамблдор сделал все, чтобы об этом инциденте узнало как можно меньше народу.

Драко помнил о своем обещании и решил во что бы то ни стало его сдержать.  
Ради Полумны. Ради своих чувств к Фредерике. Ради самого себя.


	17. Глава 13. Алмаз

Когда кто-то уходит из жизни, то он делает жизнь других невыносимой, обрекая их на страдания и боль. Но кто становится виновным? Убийца или убитый?

Каждый день Фредерика удивляла всех однокурсников и учителей своей магией. Сильные чары, внезапно появившиеся глубокие познания в травах, рунах и зельях, отчужденность и холодность присущая истинным когтевранцам. Но была и другая сторона. Все, кто раньше обращался к ней за помощью, сейчас нарывались на грубость и дерзость с ее стороны. Фран перестала быть такой, какой ее знал весь Хогвартс. Конечно, причины были неизвестны, на вопросы «Где Полумна?», она лишь скромно отвечала, что та решила оставить учебу, пусть даже и так внезапно. А по вечерам Фредерика находилась в своей комнате и читала книги, пока не становилось слишком громко. Что может быть сейчас самым громким? Только тишина. Тишина, в которой тебя разносит на куски, словно находишься за пределами атмосферы, где нет ни кислорода ни гравитации.

– Что с тобой, Гермиона?

– Мне грустно видеть ее такой, – тихо ответила девушка. – Я даже не могу поговорить с ней, она постоянно уходит от ответа или делает вид, что мы не знакомы.

– Думаете, это из-за Драко? – спросил Гарри.

– Даже с ним что-то не так. Может снова поссорились?

– Да кто их знает, – раздраженно фыркнул Рон. – Ты слишком много на себя берешь… 

– Да как ты можешь быть таким болваном?! Фредерика – наша подруга. Просто… ей нужно время… – немного неуверенно сказала Гермиона, будто оправдывая саму себя. – Все будет хорошо, я знаю.

– Хотелось бы в это верить. 

***

– Сегодня вы будете готовить эйфорийный эликсир, – строго сказал Снейп, оглядываясь по сторонам, дабы убедиться, что все внимательно его слушают. – До этого я подробно объяснял вам, как правильно это сделать. Только попробуйте не справиться.

Все сразу же стали искать рецепт в учебнике и кинулись искать ингредиенты. Было ясно, что не все смогут приготовить эликсир, потому что Снейп позаботился о количестве котлов и нужных компонентов. Некоторые стали работать по двое, а кто-то и по трое. Фредерике повезло, она была одна. Никто не указывал ей, что и как делать, никто не отвлекал разговорами и пустыми вопросами, за что, кстати, Снейп тоже снижал баллы.

– Вижу, у тебя много перечной мяты, – тихо произнес Драко, стоявший напротив. – Не одолжишь немного?

– Обменяю.

– На что же?

– На абиссинскую смоковницу.

– Видишь, – сказал Рон Гермионе, указывая на них. – Все с ними в порядке.

– Это потому, что у нас урок. И да, отсутствие ингредиентов кого-угодно заставить разговаривать с другими.

– Уизли. Грейнджер. У вас уже все готово, раз вы позволяете себе болтать? – сквозь зубы произнес Снейп, готовясь уничтожить их двоих своим взглядом.

– Нет, сэр.

– Минус десять Гриффиндору.

Когда зелья были готовы, Снейп подходил к студентам и проверял качество эликсира. Лишь в нескольких котлах кипела ярко-желтая субстанция с таким характерным для нее сладким ароматом. Кого-то хвалили, кого-то ругали, впрочем как и всегда на уроке зельеварения.

В последнее время Фран не спешила возвращаться в комнату. Слишком пусто. Слишком одиноко. Она проводила вечера в своем любимом архиве. Пыльные полки со старинными свитками, потертые обложки книг и переплеты фолиантов. Через большие окна солнечный свет проникал в комнату и играл на стеклах полупустых флаконов. День за днем Фредерика ждала, что этот кошмарный сон закончится, и все снова будет как прежде. Ей осталось лишь поверить в это, ведь все, что у нее осталось – это фотография девушки со светлыми волосами и голубыми как сапфиры глазами, в которых отражалась не то небо, не то море.

Любовь и ненависть. Убитая и убийца. Кто же виновен? Виновен лишь тот, кто скорбит о смерти, потому что у него есть оба этих чувства, что превратились в отчаяние. Но ведь вместе с ним приходит и надежда. Вновь и вновь. Распуская свои цветы. 

***

– Сегодня тихая ночь, – самозабвенно сказал Дамблдор. – Чудесно, не правда ли?

– Определенно, – подтвердил Снейп.

Пока Хогвартс медленно засыпал, просыпались темные тайны и секреты, которые, как казалось, никогда не должны быть раскрыты. Благородство жизни, наполненное заботой, кого-угодно бы побудило дать многочисленные клятвы, но только не этих двоих. Проведя своей тонкой рукой по седой бороде, Альбус взглянул на Северуса, так и не найдя одобрения в его взгляде. Никто из них не хотел начинать этот разговор, но было и так ясно, что он состоится. 

– Вы же знаете, что это опасно, и все равно готовы допустить это?

– Они – дети лунной крови. Нас это не должно касаться, – торопливо ответил директор, но тут же понял, что погорячился. – Я прекрасно понимаю Ваше беспокойство, но поймите, сейчас слишком рано, чтобы предпринять какие-либо меры.

– Но Вы сами приняли их сюда. Вы обещали, что будете защищать их… 

– Уже слишком поздно что-то менять. Оставим, как есть, пока все идет по плану.

– Почему?

– У этих двоих есть крестражи. Ничто их не остановит, – Дамблдор задумался, потому что даже у него не было ответа на собственные вопросы. – Реддл пойдет до конца, отстаивая свои идеалы и ценности. А Фредерика… 

– Это несправедливо. Жестоко по отношению к ней. 

В глазах Снейпа читалось лишь одно: «Почему? Почему кто-то обязан умирать, и главное – за что?». 

– Знаю, но у нас нет другого выбора.

– Хогвартс и так славится своей репутацией по поводу маглорожденных волшебников, так еще и инцидент с проклятыми детьми, – возразил Северус, тем самым скрывая свои переживания и желание высказать все, что думает на самом деле. – А все-таки, почему?

– Алмаз полируется алмазом.


	18. Глава 14. Путь к величию

Память подобна населенному нечистой силой особняку, в стенах которого постоянно раздается эхо от невидимых шагов. В разбитых окнах мелькают тени умерших, а рядом с ними — печальные призраки былых самих себя.

— Давай пройдемся, пока у нас есть время.

День выдался на удивление холодный. Ветер вперемешку с дождем приносил свежесть и соль северных морей, и казалось, что солнце поглотил Сколль, принеся в этот мир кромешную тьму. Том встретил Фредерику в одном из холодных подземелий, когда она искала Снейпа, чтобы отдать ему очередную книгу. Так она сказала Реддлу, потому что на самом деле ей нужно было поговорить с Драко. Тем не менее она согласилась, пойдя наперекор своим убеждениям.

— Она не заслужила такой смерти, — Фран даже не могла произнести имени дорогой подруги в его присутствии, как и хоть немного задеть чувства Реддла. Выудить из него хоть каплю раскаяния. — Так почему.?

— Все просто. Мне нравится наблюдать за тобой, но к сожалению, я не могу тебе навредить, — он обернулся и увидел ее глаза цвета льда, сверкающие от слез. — Почему-то твоя боль успокаивает меня. Исцеляет мою собственную душу.

Фредерике Том казался пламенем. Костью, что затрудняла дыхание, царапая горло. Его действия схожи с движениями изящного механического скелета, скрывающегося под иссеченной кожей. Он — последняя пуля, что ждет своего часа, чтобы с оглушительным свистом пронзить цель и оставить пробитую плоть истекать кровью.

— Зачем ты создал крестраж?

— Хотел понять тебя. Твои чувства. Хотя у меня к тебе такой же вопрос.

Для Тома же Фредерика была льдом. Клинком холодной ковки. Его прельщала ее безупречность и легкая дрожь в руках. Он был настолько увлечен, что даже и не подозревал, что Фран лишь искусно играла роль жертвы, продолжая улыбаться сквозь слезы, через всю боль и ярость в ее сердце.

— Тебе ведь известно, что такое воспоминания, — вдруг сказал Том, абсолютно уйдя от темы. Он понимал, что это не то, о чем стоит говорить сейчас, но Том хотел заставить ее действовать. — Избежать блики прошлого невозможно, ведь ты знаешь сколько боли они тебе принесли.

— Знаю, но даже эта боль мне дорога, потому что именно за ней скрывается все самое светлое… что у меня когда-то было…

— Ты снова мне лжешь, — он приподнял ее голову и заглянул в самую душу в глаза, полные отчаяния и любви.

— В твоем сердце лишь темнота. Разве не ты убила своих родителей? Разве не из-за тебя умерла мисс Лавгуд?

— Да как ты… — Фран шепотом ответила, вырываясь из его рук. — …смеешь говорить подобное.

— Видишь. Воспоминания — это боль, а она не может быть драгоценной. Но я удивлен, что ты не боишься возвращаться к ним, — сказал Реддл тихим вкрадчивым голосом. Взмах руки, плавный и не менее утонченный, убирает с лица упавшую прядь. — Когда-то гордость своей семьи. Когда-то любимая подруга. Для тебя все это уже в прошлом.

Она молча смотрела на него, но в глазах не было ни капли презрения. Только слезы, сверкающие в свете полной луны. Фредерика не поддавалась на его сладкие речи и мнимую красоту, за которыми скрывалось дьявольское отродье в никчемной душе.

— Будь со мной, и больше никто и никогда не причинит тебе боль. Обещаю, но… — он сделал паузу, подбирая подходящие слова. Самое верное решение — сказать все, как есть. Даже для Тома горькая правда лучше сладкой лжи. — Для начала убей кого-нибудь, и тогда я не трону Драко. А потом отдай свою жизнь мне.

— Как это связано?

— Мне нужна твоя кровь. Сила Круциатоса. Но без твоих страданий все это не имеет смысла.

— Один писатель однажды сказал, что он помнит облик былых дней и первозданность небесной лазури, но он не верит этой синеве, ибо нет ничего беспощаднее неба. Мои же слова будут другими — ты не дождешься поклонения от меня, потому что я предпочту смерть.

— Именно этого я от тебя и жду.

Будто две параллельные они идут рука об руку, но при этом никогда не соприкоснутся. Как луч солнца и отблеск луны. Как звук и тишина.

***

Вернувшись в гостиную Слизерина, Том заметил Драко, который читал книгу, удобно устроившись на диване, а на столе помимо стопки учебников лежали перья, чернила, исписанные листы и палочка. Малфою сразу не понравилось присутствие Реддла, и он решил как можно быстрее его спровадить, однако не ожидал, к чему может привести его дерзость.

— Снова был с ней? — ревниво спросил Драко.

— Тебя это не касается, Малфой.

— Да неужели?! — он резко захлопнул книгу и уставился на Тома.

— Не дерзи старшим. Неужели твой отец не научил тебя правилам этикета? — холодно отозвался Реддл, ведь его оружие — не палочка, а слова.

— Заткнись. И вообще, ты мешаешь мне читать.

— Как грубо, — Том невольно закатил глаза, а после взглянул на кольцо, что лежало рядом с одной из книг, слегка прикрытое пергаментом. — Знаешь, что это?

— Ослеп что ли? Кольцо, очевидно же.

— Нет. Это крестраж, — сказал Том, положив руку ему на голову. — А крестражи нужно уничтожать.

Том видел непонимание и страх в его глазах, как и желание услышать, что это все неправда, лишь глупая шутка. Люциус был прав. Драко отравлен любовью к Фредерике, которая однажды его и погубит, и даже Том это осознал. Что-то настолько очевидное, безумное и хрупкое. То, что легко поддается контролю. Чувства.

— Ты жалок, Малфой. Я даже удивлен, что ты учишься на Слизерине, — он схватил Драко за галстук, но вскоре отпустил, чтобы не напугать его еще больше. — Запомни, только те, чей разум холоден, могут попасть на факультет змей. Те, для кого чуждо милосердие, достойны носить зеленый галстук. Слизерин — это путь к величию, а оно не знает пощады.


	19. Глава 15. Страницы нот

Ноты, окутанные теплым пламенем догорающей свечи, лежали на закрытом черном рояле. В этот одинокий вечер музыка и лунный свет в танце созвездий составят ей компанию. Отдавая предпочтение классицизму или же сентиментализму, где ночь — олицетворение зла, Фредерика не считала ее жестокой и холодной. Ночью душа открывает истинные черты, а из самых темных закоулков начинает мерцать свет. Это время, когда можно думать обо всем, мечтать и созерцать природу, нетронутую суетой дня. В дыхании ночи призраки прошлого напоминают о себе, а после стираются в пыль, лирические грезы ласкают слух. Ноктюрн Es-dur, op. 9 №2. Триумф победы света над тьмой.

С последнего разговора Тома и Драко прошла почти неделя, и за это время Слизерин потерял много очков из-за провалов своего, казалось бы, лучшего ученика. Малфой успел испортить не одно зелье, чем очень разозлил профессора Снейпа, его несобранность на уроках приводила к применению заклинаний по отношению к другим ученикам. Когда терпение Северуса кончилось, он заставил Драко натирать котлы. Конечно, Малфою это не нравилось, и по этому поводу высказался даже Люциус. Сказал, что, вот, уже шестой курс, а его сын все никак не возьмется за учебу всерьез. Семье нужен достойный наследник, а не бестолковый неудачник, который не может превзойти даже грязнокровку. Так Люциус отзывался о Гермионе только в присутствии сына, в высшем обществе он подбирал более приемлемые слова.

— Эй, Фран, — Рон окликнул девушку, сидевшую у дерева на внутреннем дворе. Он возвращался к себе в комнату после квиддича и как раз заметил Фран. — Ты идешь на обед?

— Да, конечно, — радостно ответила она. — А почему ты один? Где Гарри?

Рон рассказал ей, что во время игры Гарри повздорил с Драко из-за какого-то пустяка, ну, а после они оба столкнулись, когда пытались поймать золотой снитч. Гарри был в порядке, лишь небольшие ссадины, а вот Драко сломал руку, и его отправили к мадам Помфри. Рон спросил Фредерику, пойдет ли она к Драко, на что та ответила: «Возможно». Ее ответ немного смутил Рона, но тем не менее он продолжил рассказывать ей, как прошла игра. Из троих друзей Фран смогла поладить только с ним. Их полные противоположностей характеры идеально подходили друг другу. Рону нужен был слушатель, а Фран — рассказчик. Иногда им удавалось побыть в библиотеке и вместе делать задания, но это было так редко, что им пришлось договариваться о встрече, когда у обоих было свободное время по вечерам. Два дня в неделю, но и этого было предостаточно.  
Ближе к вечеру Фредерика решилась пойти к Дамблдору. Волшебница уже знала, что дельных советов от профессора не получить, но кое-что узнать все-таки можно.

— Какая приятная встреча, Фредерика, проходите, — приветливо сказал Альбус, но немного отвлеченно, потому что его мысли были заняты чем-то своим. — Если хотите, то угощайтесь. Лимонные дольки на столе.

— Спасибо, но я откажусь, — она подошла к его столу, где лежали книги, написанные на языке древних рун. Наверно, в другой раз она бы и попросила Дамблдора одолжить ей их на время, но не сегодня. — Профессор, ведь никто не может обрести бессмертие, так почему Том так одержим своей идеей?

— Нелегкий разговор нам предстоит, но я постараюсь…

Он рассказал ей о древнем пророчестве, что если собрать три крови непростительных заклинаний, то можно обмануть смерть. В приюте помимо Реддла был еще один одаренный мальчик с силой подчинения. Он слишком рано осознал свои силы и применял Империус на каждом ребенке, который отказываться выполнять его просьбы. Уже тогда маленький Том знал об этом пророчестве и решил, что он тот единственный, кому оно предназначено. Он убил его. Отравил. У него уже было две крови, осталось найти последнюю. Шли годы, но носителя Круциатоса не было. За это время Том понял, что кровь сильнее, когда носитель преисполнен собственным даром. Сломлен им.

— И вот, уже на последнем курсе он встретил тебя. Ты станешь последней, — тихо произнес Дамблдор. — Конечно, я не должен так говорить, но ты прекрасно понимаешь, к чему я веду.

— Вы знали об этом и все равно привезли меня сюда? — без дрожи в голосе Фредерика спросила его, глядя прямо в глаза. Так холодно и спокойно.

— Да, но это всего лишь легенда…

— Которую рассказывают нам еще в детстве, — перебила его Фран. — Мне тоже об этом известно. Только вот не пойму, кто мог придумать это нелепое пророчество, ведь никому не дано жить вечно. Пустая трата времени и напрасные жертвы, не так ли, профессор?

— Вашей жизни ничего не угрожает, прошу, поверьте мне, — сейчас Дамблдор сказал правду, но это больше походило на нелепое оправдание. — Я пытался помочь ему, заставить забыть об этой идее, но безуспешно. Он стал все сильнее увлекаться темной магией, и в этом не было ничего страшного, до этих пор. Вы похожи, и именно поэтому я настоял, чтобы Вы учились здесь.

— Я могла бы доучиться эти два года в Махотокоро, а не в Хогвартсе, — с горькой обидой в голосе прошептала Фран. — Разве я когда-то имела для Вас значение.?

— Я рассчитывал, что Вы закончите это безумие. Только Вам это под силу, и больше никому…

— Возможно, после того, что случится, меня исключат или же отправят в Азкабан. Со мной часто обращались, как с инструментом, будто я орудие, у которого нет собственной воли, ведь оно способно лишь делать то, что захочет его владелец. Я привыкла, и я прощаю Вам это, но я никогда не прощу Вам одного… — смахнув единственную слезу, она все же закончила эту фразу. — Смерть Полумны Лавгуд.

***

Только после ужина Фредерика вспомнила о Драко. Неторопливо она отправилась в больничное крыло, а по пути представляла всевозможные варианты предстоящих диалогов. Очень трудно понять, что думает другой человек, которого, как кажется, хорошо знаешь, но два человека, стремящиеся по-настоящему понять друг друга, должны быть полны противоречий. Фран открыла дверь, встретила уже уходившую мадам Помфри и поняла, что ей повезло, потому что Драко был единственным пациентом, и это означало, что никто не сможет помешать их разговору.

Она тихо подошла к нему и села на край кровати. В голову лезли весьма дурные мысли, а слова не могли вырваться наружу. Лишь неловкое молчание и взгляд украдкой. Как вдруг он прижал свой палец к ее губам, когда услышал чьи-то шаги. Это были его родители. Фран почти отстранилась от Драко, но он схватил ее за руку и не стал отпускать. Он хотел, чтобы они все знали. Чтобы увидели и больше ни о чем не спрашивали. Фредерика не успела даже подумать о последствиях и слепо доверилась его действиям. Он поцеловал ее, но это было не так, как на Рождество. Быстрый и небрежный поцелуй, от которого горят губы, и в глазах появляется блеск. Это чувство, когда есть лишь мгновение, что казалось вечностью, но ему было суждено закончиться. Нарцисса сказала, что они зайдут немного позже, и закрыла дверь. Люциусу это не нравилось, но теперь он не мог отказаться от своего решения. Он ведь пообещал защитить его, своего единственного сына.

— Ты ведь специально меня не отпустил? — шепотом спросила Фран.

— Почему ты раньше не сказала мне? — Драко достал ее кольцо, требуя объяснений. — Это правда твой крестраж?

— Да. И еще кое-что… Оно сделано из серебра… серебряной крови… моей крови, перестань так смотреть на меня! Кстати, как твоя рука?

— В этом мире есть еще хоть что-то, чего я о тебе не знаю?!

— Думаю да, — робко ответила Фредерика.

— Тебе было больно? — Драко понял, что этот вопрос смутил Фран, но он хотел услышать правду. — Разделить душу?

— Нет. Я не боюсь боли, и послушай… Возможно скоро все изменится, и я стану твоим врагом.

— Что ты такое говоришь?! — Драко обнял рыдающую девушку, крепко заключив в свои объятия. У него было достаточно поводов, чтобы злиться на нее, чтобы никогда больше с ней не разговаривать да и просто забыть. Он не мог. Его любовь была сильнее, чем ее ложь. — Ради чего все это?

— Даже я этого не знаю…

— Ты можешь мне довериться.

— Все-таки они ошибаются, когда говорят, что у тебя нет сердца, — едва слышно прозвучали ее слова. — И поверь мне, оно намного больше и благороднее моего.

Фредерика нежно поцеловала Драко в лоб и ушла, оставив его наедине со своими мыслями. Ее прикосновение от холодных губ отдалось дрожью по всему телу, невольно взбудоражив разум. Драко не понимал, почему она готова отказаться от всего, почему хранит секреты, от которых страдает не только ее сердце, почему в ее душе бескрайний океан, в котором она сама же тонет.

Ему тоже было больно. И вряд ли кто-нибудь в это поверил, если бы увидел принца Слизерина в слезах. Драко думал о ней, о словах отца и просьбе матери, судорожно сжимая это проклятое кольцо. Он вспомнил письмо в конверте и слова, значение которых было неясно до этого дня.

Преисполненная гордости и решимости Фредерика ступала во тьму. Как однажды и сказала Нарцисса.

***

Вдох. Первое касание клавиш. Стоит лишь немного приоткрыть душу инструменту, как музыка просочится внутрь. Тонкие фарфоровые пальцы всегда прохладные, но их касания легкие и невесомые. Для Фран перебирать ноты, значит задеть струны чего-то сокровенного и хрупкого, но невероятно прочного — эфемерной нити собственной души.

— Вы даже не смотрите на клавиши, — удивленно сказал Люциус. Он пришел в музыкальную комнату по просьбе юной волшебницы, но никак не ожидал увидеть ее, играющую на фортепиано.

— Не обязательно видеть, чтобы играть, — ответила она. — Руки и сердце сделают все сами.

— Позвольте, — произнес он и сел рядом с ней. В игре в четыре руки зазвучали четыре норвежских танца, Ор.35. Музыка — это искусство создания гармонии из пустых, совершенно бездушных клавиш. — Я презираю маглов, но к музыке не равнодушен. Вот только без Ваших упреков, прошу. Фортепиано кажется глухим и непостижимым, но в умелых руках оно готово открыться целому миру. Как Вы.

— Сравниваете меня с инструментом? Ну что ж, само собой, — недовольно возразила Фредерика. — Ведь поэтому Вы и пришли.

— Тогда Вы солгали, и я простил это, — отозвался он. — Но я не могу назвать Вас предателем крови, но и признать в Вас наследницу — тоже…

— Это и не нужно, — грубо сказала Фран, перебив его, и направила свою палочку в его сторону. — Сектумсемпра.

Рассеченная плоть предательски кровоточила, окрашивая мраморный пол в алый цвет. Тело больше не слушало разум. Трость со звоном упала на пол, сливаясь с эхом от произнесенного заклинания. Осталось несколько минут до того, как дом Малфоев потеряет своего господина.

— Вы чувствуете боль? — спросила Фран, взяв его за руку.

— Нет… — ответил Люциус, стиснув зубы. — Лунная кровь не так уж и плоха… Фредерика, можно на «ты»?

— Разумеется.

— Скажи мне… что угодно… Скажи, что я не умираю напрасно…

— Вы умираете не как гриффиндорец, и даже не как слизеринец. Первые готовы пожертвовать собой, чтобы спасти мир, а вторые способны его уничтожить ради тех, кто им дорог.

— Я никогда не считал тебя убийцей, даже зная о тебе все. Темная магия не портит тебя, потому что ты подчиняешь ее себе… ты знаешь, что делаешь… все это не ради кого-то, ради самой себя… Хотел бы я в это верить, — Люциус разжал пальцы, и ослабленная рука соскользнула с черных одежд, пропитанных кровью. Глаза уже были закрыты, но он продолжал говорить о своей любимой Нарциссе, о Драко, которым он безумно гордился, хоть тот немного и не оправдывал его надежд. Монолог, пропитанный любовью, медленно утихал, как и угасало ослабленное тело. Люциус успел сказать ей, что знает о ее истинных чувствах к Драко, и попросил быть рядом с ним. Он был готов на все ради него, как и она. В этом они похожи. — Чувствуешь ли ты хоть каплю раскаяния, Фран…?

Любой ответ был бы ложью, поэтому она промолчала. Не первый раз кто-то умирал у нее на руках, поэтому это чувство было таким знакомым. Умиротворение. В ее душе больше не было места таким чувствам, как раскаяние, милосердие и любовь. Лишь холодная кровь, жаждущая жертв. Осталась последняя смерть, которая положит конец ее сомнениям и страданиям, ради которой было отдано две жизни.


	20. Глава 15,5. Минуты откровения

И что-то было не так.

Закат разлился драгоценным вином на скатерти небес. В Уилтшире было спокойно и тихо. Вечерняя прохлада дарила свежесть и аромат первых цветов этому месту. Его жители привыкли к размеренной жизни, в которой нет места непредвиденным обстоятельствам. Но откуда об этом знать полярной сове? Она лишь приносит почту, и порой вести не очень приятные.

«Прошу Вас, лорд Люциус Малфой, о встрече.   
Речь пойдет о жизни Вашего сына. Думаю, это убедит Вас принять верное решение.   
Я буду ждать Вас в полночь в Лондоне. Вам не составит труда найти меня.   
Ф.А.»

Он отказал, написав в ответе, что все, что касается семьи Малфой, должно оставаться в пределах этих стен. Имея некоторые привилегии, Фредерика могла покидать территорию школы, но лишь по определенным обстоятельствам, хотя кому было до нее дело. Всего лишь переведенная ученица, темный маг и проклятый ребенок.

И что-то было не так.

Весна в Уилтшире. Зелень реликтовых лесов и припыленные тона в мраморной окраске живых изгородей. Нефритовый отблеск зарослей диких ягод и розовая нежность вереска. Воздух, наполненный цветами, травами и морской водой. В саду неторопливо расхаживал белый павлин, поблескивая в лунном свете. 

– Вам нравится здесь?

– Да. Напоминает о моем собственном доме.

– Похоже, случилось что-то очень важное, раз Вы попросили меня о встрече.

– Предположим, что Драко хотят убить. Ваши действия, лорд?

Она играла с ним. Играла его чувствами к сыну, призывая к самопожертвованию. Фредерике не понять, каково это, спасти того, кого любишь. Она думала, раз сама не справилась, то и никто не сможет. Это была единственная слабость, которую она скрывала своей силой.

– Я даже не знаю, какого ответа Вы ожидаете от меня.

– Тогда позвольте показать.

Лишь одно слово, и лорд стоял перед ней на коленях. Блеск ее глаз пугал не меньше, чем сама пытка. Приподнятая рука, выше которой не поднять головы, отдавала приказ бренному телу изнывать от боли, а крови закипать в венах.

– Это не то, чего я хотела, но мне нужна жертва. Вы должны умереть, и тогда я не убью Драко.

– Разве ты не любишь его? Я ошибался? Нарцисса ошибалась?

– С каких пор мы перешли на «ты»?

Она была единственной, к кому Люциус обращался уважительно несмотря на разницу в возрасте. Ее статус и сила вынуждали его придерживаться манер, которые он так терпеть не мог. Люциус, глядя на нее, понимал, что величие пробуждает зависть. Зависть рождает злобу, а она плодит ложь. 

И что-то было не так. 

– Все могло быть иначе. Вы не могли пасть так низко. 

– Если бы кто-нибудь сказал это мне год назад, я бы поверила. Но не сейчас. 

Она не могла признаться ему, что любит Драко. Еще с самой первой встречи. Сначала это было похоже на простую влюбленность, которая проходит достаточно быстро, но его действия и слова раз за разом покоряли ее сердце. И она сдалась, позволив ему украсть ее первый поцелуй. Когда не стало Полумны, он был рядом. Всегда был. Но любовь приносила боль сильнее Круциатоса. Она не могла спасти тех, кого искренне любила. Остается лишь отказаться от всего, что дорого. 

– Когда? Когда вы намерены это сделать? 

– Осталось недолго. В полнолуние, когда моя кровь сильнее всего. 

Он до последнего отрицал услышанное, потому что верил в нее. Хотел верить. Как ни странно, Люциус гордился ей как и собственным сыном. Ее непоколебимые идеалы и убеждения, ее сила и знания, к которым девушка относилась с трепетом. Все это достойно восхищения лорда, уважения и даже подчинения. 

Больше они не сказали друг другу ни слова. Лишь прошлись по саду и простились. У каждого осталось немного времени подумать – а правильно ли я поступаю? Ради чего все это? Может, стоило отказаться? Им страшно. По-настоящему страшно. Умереть ради кого-то, убить ради кого-то… Разве это просто?

Гриффиндор умрет за тебя.   
Слизерин убьет за тебя.   
Пуффендуй умрет вместе с тобой.   
Когтевран найдет выход, и не умрет никто.

Они оба стояли на пороге своих сомнений. Лорд решил, что при следующей встрече он сумеет убедить ее в обратном, остановить ее, а она же в свою очередь думала, что не сможет поднять на него палочку. Люциус не боялся ее, знал, что она ни за что не убьет Драко. Это лишь предлог, чтобы убить его самого, но почему? Он никогда этого не узнает. Судьба испытывает людей, подталкивая на различные искушения. Остается лишь сдаться. Или бороться до конца? У них осталось немного времени, чтобы ответить на этот вопрос.

Но что-то было не так. 

Отвернувшись от света, она отдалась тьме, но где-то за облаками пряталась луна, которая освещала ей путь, залитый багряной кровью.


	21. Глава 16. Один из учебных дней

Раннее утро, но Драко уже не спал. В госпитале было настолько одиноко и тоскливо, что даже сон уходил раньше времени. Мадам Помфри с особым вниманием относилась к единственному пациенту и на завтрак принесла то, что он попросил. Оладьи с медом, чай и зеленое яблоко. Драко помнил, что уже сегодня его выпишут, и он сможет вернуться в свою комнату. Конечно, там не настолько светло и просторно, но в серости и полумраке был особый уют и очарование для любого слизеринца. Как гром посреди ясного неба раздался стук в дверь. Это были Дамблдор и Снейп. Они долго переглядывались, заставляя друг друга начать этот разговор.

— Вы пришли, чтобы сказать, что я уже могу посещать занятия? — спросил Драко.

— Конечно можете, но, думаю, Вам стоит уехать на несколько дней домой, — ответил ему Дамблдор. Тревожно, грустно и растерянно. Обычно он всегда смотрит в глаза тому, с кем говорит, но не в этот раз.

— Но почему? Что-то случилось?

— Этой ночью был убит Ваш отец, — монотонно и быстро произнес Северус. Он положил рядом с Драко веточку кипариса и две сплетенные розы. Темно-бордовую и черную. Символ неувядающей красоты и скорби. Порой язык цветов может сказать больше, чем наш собственный. Снейпу даже не пришлось подбирать слова, траурный букет сказал все за него.

***

На уроке по заклинаниям профессор Флитвик обещал провести тест, но видя, что под конец года все и так были вымотаны с подготовкой к экзаменам, решил его отменить и просто перейти к следующей теме. На этот раз — заклинания, воздействие которых болезненно и даже смертельно.

— Эти заклинания, по крайней мере большинство из них, убить не могут. Стоит отметить, что они весьма нестойки. Работают, как правило, от пяти минут до двух часов. К таким, например, относятся Фурункулус и Эпискеи, — Флитвик взял в руки палочку и посмотрел на учеников. — Кто-нибудь может объяснить почему?

— Конечно, — довольно сказала Гермиона. — Первое вызывает надрывы на теле и, действительно, они проходят достаточно быстро. Заклинание придется применить повторно. А второе — останавливает кровотечения и вправляет конечности, но не полностью. Без зелий и отваров не обойтись.

— Верно, но это вам известно еще с ранних курсов, — подметил Флитвик. — Также мистер Поттер сталкивался еще с одним на втором году обучения. Прошу, напомните, что это за заклинание.

— Брахиам Эмендо, — ответил Гарри. Ему сразу стало не по себе, потому что он вспомнил это неприятное ощущение, когда в руке отсутствует кость.

— Почему мы говорим о таких простых заклинаниях? — немного недовольно поинтересовалась Гермиона. Ей, как книжному червю, были необходимы новые знания, а не повторение старых.

— Я пытаюсь подвести вас к более серьезным через уже знакомые, — сказал ей профессор. — Тело человека очень выносливо, но даже одно заклинание может стать причиной смерти, и я сейчас не о тех, что запрещены Министерством магии.

— Например Трансмогрифианская пытка, которая вызывает мучительную смерть.

— Да.

— Но тогда почему непростительных заклинаний всего три? Ведь есть и другие, не менее опасные.

— Пожалуй, с этим вопросом не ко мне, — задумался Флитвик. — Может, я и смогу дать ответ, но точно не сейчас. Продолжим. Сектумсемпра. Режет противника словно мечом и, к сожалению, отсеченную часть тела восстановить уже нельзя.

— Неужели нет контрзаклинания? — спросил Рон.

— Есть, — профессор обратился к Фредерике, заметив ее желание ответить на вопрос Уизли. — Да, мисс Аренберг, знаете ответ?

— Вулнера Санентур, но для полного излечения нужен бадьян. Разумеется, это относится только к ранам.

Когтевран снова заработал очки благодаря Фран, и у факультета появился шанс вырвать победу из цепких лап Гриффиндора. Флитвик задал написать эссе по данным заклинаниям не позднее конца следующей недели, и после этого урок был окончен. После этого кто-то ушел в библиотеку, кто-то — в Большой зал, чтобы там подождать обед. Фран так и не встретила Драко, хотя он должен был прийти на занятия. От этой мысли было немного грустно, но друзья не позволяли этому чувству взять над ней верх.

— Я так голоден, — сказал Рон, положив руку на живот. Он уже представлял свою огромную порцию вместе с десертом, и было ясно, почему Гермиона на него злилась, ведь тот совершенно забыл подготовиться к следующему уроку, и ей снова пришлось все делать за него.

— Почему он не пришел? — начал возмущаться Гарри. Он очень хотел увидеть Драко и сказать ему, что в том матче все-таки победил Гриффиндор, а не Слизерин. — Решил, что может прогуливать, раз ему все позволено?

— Не лезь не в свое дело, Поттер.

Это был Драко. Он шел вместе с профессором Снейпом из кабинета директора. Гарри, как и остальные, впервые увидел его таким опустошенным и потерянным. Рон спросил, что случилось, но Драко ничего не ответил. Он поговорил только с Фредерикой, сказав ей, чтобы она пришла вечером к главному входу.

— Фран, ты идешь? — окликнула ее Гермиона.

Девушка посмотрела вслед двум слизеринцам, скрывшихся за углом, и поняла, что вечером предстоит серьезный разговор, но ее беспокоило другое. В последнее время Фран совсем не видела Тома. Она не знала, что он будет делать дальше, ведь наверняка ему уже известно об убийстве прошлой ночи, но и ждать больше нельзя. Нужно действовать. Решительно и отчаянно.

***

В гостиной Гриффиндора трое друзей пытались выполнить, казалось бы, непосильное задание по зельям. Снейп задал им придумать собственную классификацию по тем отварам и настойкам, которые им известны. Гарри составил таблицу по времени приготовления, от тех, что готовятся меньше суток, до снадобий, которые должны настаиваться около полугода, Гермиона — по сложности ингредиентов, где подробно описала в какое время года лучше всего приготовить то или иное зелье благодаря наличию растений. Конечно, Снейп поставил бы эту работу под сомнения, потому что все, что необходимо, можно приобрести в Косом переулке. Она думала не как волшебница, а как магл. Рон решил не усложнять себе задачу и просто расставил зелья по возможной опасности побочных эффектов. Когда работа была выполнена, они отложили учебники, и завязался непринужденный разговор.

— Знаете, — начала Гермиона. — Не доверяю я ей. Этой Фран.

— Почему? — с упреком спросил Рон. — Мы часто сидим с ней на парах или в библиотеке. Она помогает мне с уроками, когда ты отказываешься.

— Я заметила, — язвительно ответила она.

— Перестань. Хотя… — перебил ее Гарри, а после сделал короткую паузу. — Я могу с тобой согласиться. В последнее время мы стали меньше с ней общаться. Фран хорошо ко всем относится, у нее полно знакомых, но все-таки ее лучшей подругой была Полумна. И еще Драко. Многие слизеринцы недолюбливают Фран именно за их отношения.

— Точно, — подтвердил Рон. — Кстати, ты зря так говоришь, Гермиона. У вас много общего.

— Например?

— Она любит книги и маглов, а ты, ну… в каком-то смысле магл… была.

— Я сейчас тебе врежу, Рональд Уизли! — во весь голос сказала Гермиона и бросила в него книгу.

— Ну прости, я не это хотел сказать! Ну ты понимаешь… — очень тихо сказал Рон. Он чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что сказал, но извиняться было не за что. — Правда, по сути, она ничего мне не рассказывает о себе. Только по учебе, ну иногда о чем-то другом. Не более.

— Ладно. Думаю, это не наше дело. Давайте сходим в «Три метлы»? — предложила Гермиона. Ей очень не хотелось продолжить говорить о Фредерике, хотя она первая начала эту тему. Она поняла, что уже давно отдалилась от суровой скандинавской ученицы, но ее это совсем не расстраивало. Да, Рон был единственным, кто поддерживал с ней хорошие отношения из этой троицы, но Гермиона совершенно не понимала почему. Они же такие разные, но, может быть, именно поэтому им и есть о чем временами поговорить друг с другом.

— Я не против, — согласился Гарри.

— Тоже, — добавил Рон.

***

Пока весь Хогвартс медленно засыпал, Драко шел к месту, о котором сказал Фран. Наверняка она уже была там. Его быстрый шаг, сбившееся дыхание и слегка растрепанные волосы нисколько не портили образ сбежавшего принца. На секунду Драко остановился. Перед ним открылся восхитительный вид зеленых холмов, утопающих в густом тумане. Немая тишина висела в воздухе. На минуту стих даже ветер. Он остановился не потому, что хотел посмотреть на это, но кто-то окликнул его.

— Подожди, Драко.

— Что тебе? Я спешу, и у меня совершенно нет времени на разговор с тобой.

— Ты надолго уезжаешь?

— На два дня.

— Возьми это, — Том протянул ему бумажку. Драко сразу же развернул ее и прочитал написанное. Реддл увидел это непонимание во взгляде, помимо него смятение и страх. — Ядом василиска можно уничтожить крестраж. Уверен, тебе это скоро понадобится.

После Том отдал Драко пузырек с ядом и ушел. Скрылся в тени, словно змей-искуситель. Драко окончательно запутался — кому можно верить, а кому — нет. Он смял злосчастный листок и подверг его сожжению, произнеся Лакарнум Инфламаре. Драко убрал палочку вместе с ядом в карман, немного поправил волосы и подошел к колоннам у главного входа, где его уже ждала Нарцисса. Она должна была забрать Драко домой, но он думал, что у него еще есть время, чтобы поговорить с Фредерикой.

— Прости, что опоздала. Засиделась за книгами и совсем потеряла ход времени, — не задумываясь выпалила Фредерика и только потом заметила, что Драко был не один. Она растерялась и даже не смогла что-либо сказать в свое оправдание.

— Мисс Гранцрайх, — тихо сказала Нарцисса. — Я понимаю Ваше отношение к учебе и экзаменам, но думаю, что при других обстоятельствах наша встреча вряд ли состоялась. Прошу, выслушайте и поймите меня правильно, прежде чем я снова услышу отказ.

— Разумеется.

— Вы хорошо знали моего мужа, поэтому прошу Вас прийти на его похороны. Не ради меня, но ради Драко. Послезавтра Вы вернетесь в Хогвартс.

Он молча смотрел в пустоту, пропуская все, о чем говорит его мать. Так будет правильнее. Так легче сдержать свои эмоции. Но Драко было немного спокойнее, потому что Фран рядом. Он хотел сказать ей об этом еще днем, но Снейп не позволил. Мало ли кто мог услышать, а очередные слухи были ни к чему.

— Да, действительно, я знала его… но ведь не настолько… — Фран задумалась, но не о том, что за свое отсутствие она получит выговор, а факультет потеряет баллы, но о поступке Нарциссы. Почему она позвала ее? Фредерика может солгать ей, но не Драко. Он должен знать правду. Он заслуживает этого, и пусть даже ценой ненависти. Фран не должна быть там. Убийца на похоронах жертвы — звучит, как полный абсурд, но раскаяние постепенно брало верх над ней. — В этот раз я не смею отказать Вам в просьбе.

Даже Том предвидел это, поэтому и отдал яд. Он чувствовал смерть рядом с Малфоем, исходящую от серебряного крестража. Зная правду, Драко точно захочет уничтожить кольцо, в котором часть души его некогда возлюбленной, и тогда Том получит последнюю кровь. Реддл стоял совершенно один посреди этого огромного, враждебного мира. Было так сложно объяснить все его предрассудки. Его мучила неопределенность будущего, вина за прошлые ошибки ложилась непосильным грузом на хрупкие плечи. По сей день он не мог облачить свои чувства в слова. Как и Фран. Проклятые связаны не только лунной кровью, но и судьбой, предначертанной им.

Ветрено. Но Фредерика больше не чувствовала ни холода, ни того самого ветра. Только видела, что сейчас плохая погода без единой надежды на завтрашний солнечный день.


	22. Глава 17. Преданный

Ночь выдалась неспокойной. Хоть солнце и луна каждый день опускаются за горизонт, но, в конце концов, всегда поднимаются снова. Драко проводил Фредерику до предоставленной ей комнаты и ушел, ничего не сказав. Каждый его вдох отдавался безумной болью в горле. Он зарылся руками в свои волосы, едва сдерживаясь от желания вырвать клок, сотрясаясь в рыдании. Фран смотрела ему вслед, будучи не в силах произнеси хоть слово. В роскоши антикварной мебели и безликих стен играл отблеск луны, проникающий через высокие окна. Этот дом и правда похож на ее собственный. Один и тот же человек, сыгравший свою роль безупречно. Еще одна смерть, что принесла утрату древнему роду чистокровных волшебников.

История повторяется.

Книги, покрытые легким слоем пыли, аккуратно стояли на полках. Так приятно снова прикоснуться к старинному переплету, едва нетронутому, но такому потертому. Сейчас это было единственное, чем Фран могла себя занять. Лишь к предрассветному часу ее потянуло на сон. Не только книги, но и смутные мысли забили ей голову, не давая уснуть раньше. Фран вышла на балкон. Она стояла на пронизывающем северном ветру, что трепал ее волосы в ритм беспокойного биения сердца, словно зазывая с собой куда-то вдаль за горизонт. Она молилась. Молилась небесам, чтобы те простили ее. Они были безмолвны. Как и созвездия на темном полотне.

Утром Нарцисса поприветствовала Фредерику и попросила пройти за ней. В этот день Фран надела длинное черное платье, обрамленное атласными лентами, розами и цепью. Ее волосы были собраны, лишь несколько прядей остались свободными, обрамляя черты лица и плечи, а серебряный венок и черная роза стали украшением для них. Тяжелая поступь и эхо сапог заглушали звон каблуков, исходящий от мраморного пола.

— Мне… мне очень жаль, Нарцисса… Простите, что вот так, по имени, — тихо произнесла Фран, прежде чем открыть дверь. Девушка подняла глаза и увидела в ее глазах всю скорбь и любовь, присущую только ей.

— Вам не за что просить прощения, — ответила Нарцисса. — Я даже и не заметила, как Вы стали маленькой частью нашей семьи. Можно ли сказать, что Ваше место здесь? Не знаю. Но думаю, Люциус был бы рад, будь это так.

— Хотелось бы знать, что Вы правы.

Ей было больно. До безумия больно. Дрожь пробежала по всему телу, пока она пыталась успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце и сдержать слезы.

Они зашли в комнату, единственную комнату, залитую светом. Драко был там. Склонившись над телом отца, он возложил цветы на руки, опустил голову, и по лицу потекла слезы одна за другой. Эти слезы капали на свежие цветы, словно мелкий дождь, и скатывались на холодные пальцы лорда, что покинул этот мир. Ушел туда, откуда не возвращаются.

— Я думал, однажды ты скажешь мне… — с необыкновенным достоинством произнес Драко, словно позабыв о скорби в этот миг. — Думал, ты знаешь, почему я не оправдываю твоих надежд и терплю неудачи. Возможно, целью твоей жизни был я, еще неокрепший и совсем юный волшебник. Но тогда должен ли был я стать таким как ты? Должен ли был научиться ценить твою прекрасную душу? Почему нам даны душевные терзания? И почему, когда нам так мучительно больно, душа покидает нас?

— Ты должен спросить что-нибудь полегче, — добавила Фредерика.

— Он знал это. Всегда знал, — сказала Нарцисса, положив руки на плечи сына. — И я знаю, как сильно ты восхищался им и как хотел стать похожим на него. Как и я. Я всегда прощала ему минутные слабости и его гордость. Мы были вместе, пока это казалось возможным. Теперь пора проститься.

Фран положила бордовую розу на его сплетенные пальцы. Она ничего больше не смогла сказать. Ни слов сожаления, ни утешения. Тело было предано земле. Этот день стал последним для лорда. Даже не день трагической смерти, но торжественных похорон. Больше не нужно бороться или сдерживаться. Больше не нужно томиться в добровольных оковах, пряча внутри себя бушующий океан. Но он станет последним и для самой Фран. Откровение, доступное только ей, как и ее бездонный мир, чьи тайны она доверяет лишь тем, кого не считает опасным. Она не собирается мешать вселенной остановить ее коварный замысел, потому что является исполнителем. Дождь стекал по острым ключицам и тонким пальцам. Волосы и платье промокли насквозь, а симфония тысячи бьющихся в агонии птиц звучала в честь умершего лорда.

К вечеру дождь стих. После ужина Драко ушел в сад. Мрачный, неприступный на первый взгляд, но это обманчиво: в его простоте была некое ощущение свободы и естественности. Лепестки первый весенних цветов трепетно колыхались на холодном ветру, оставляя в воздухе сладкий аромат. Чайные розы образовали живую изгородь возле мраморной беседки посреди сада. Колени подкосились, и Драко свалился на мокрую плитку, продолжая дрожать всем телом. Дыхание срывает очередной всхлип, и он уже не сдерживается, прикусывая губу до крови, вместо того, чтобы постараться вдохнуть хоть немного свежего воздуха. Он не должен был приходить сегодня, ведь малейшее воспоминание об увиденном оставляло тупую боль в груди. Эта опустошенность, как и чувство одиночества, съедали заживо где-то глубоко внутри.

— Ты искала меня? — тихо произнес Драко, вытирая слезы.

— Нет, вовсе… Если честно, да, — неуверенно ответила Фран. — Знаю, сейчас не самое подходящее время, но ты должен кое-что знать.

Они сели напротив друг друга. Фредерика понимала, что если не скажет сейчас, то и никогда. Не самое лучшее из всех ее решений, но правильное, осознанное, доказывающее, что и в такой, как она, есть чувство раскаяния и капля справедливости.

— Драко, я сожалею. О всем этом. О тебе, о твоей матери, об отце… О том, что я совершила.

— Я не понимаю… — он попытался взять ее за руку и попросить перестать говорить такие вещи, но Фран одернула свою руку раньше.

— Его смерть… Я… — она смотрела прямо ему в глаза, даже не представляя, что он может ответить на такую правду. — …я причастна. Драко, я убила твоего отца!

— Почему ты говоришь такое? — ошеломленно спросил он. — Это ведь ложь… ложь, верно?

— Я была в отчаянии. Мне казалось, что так будет спокойнее, но только сейчас я поняла, что совершила ошибку.

— Кто угодно, но не ты…

— Я могу объяснить, пожалуйста, выслушай меня!

— Твоя кровь даже хуже, чем у грязнокровок, — сказал Драко, словно вынес приговор. В ту секунду ему показалось, что даже он способен на отчаянный поступок. Он никогда не хотел испытывать чувств, с которыми не смог бы справиться. Да и что ранило сильнее — ее молчание, за которым скрывалось жестокое убийство, или же боль, что охватила его самого?

Драко ворвался в свою комнату, оставив Фредерику одну в саду. Он даже не попытался выслушать ее. На столе лежало то проклятое кольцо, а рядом стоял пузырек с ядом. Драко открыл его, и первая капля почти упала с края стекла, но его рука вздрогнула, и он поставил яд на место. В его намерениях была мимолетная злость, которая прошла благодаря потоку свежего воздуха. Может, Фредерика и темная волшебница, что способна на такие преступления, но он — нет.

— Не подходи ко мне! — вырвалось из уст Драко, когда Фран зашла в комнату.

Он со всей силы ударил по столу, и этого было достаточно, чтобы хрупкий фиал упал на пол и разбился вдребезги. Фран сделала несколько шагов вперед, и в этот момент Драко решил свернуть все, что стояло на столе. Ваза с цветами, пара писем, чернила и кольцо. Серебряный крестраж окунулся в пролитый яд василиска. Фредерика достала клинок и подошла к кольцу. Опустившись на колени, она была готова умереть. Больно, но уже не страшно.

— Я уничтожу то, что создала, а потом ты убьешь меня, — шепотом сказала она, взглянув на оружие в собственных руках. — Можешь вонзить мне его в сердце. Так убивают маглы себе подобных. Ты же ненавидишь меня… Это не больно, правда.

Драко молчал. Оцепенев от ужаса, он не мог даже пошевелиться, лишь смотрел, как Фран опустила конец кинжала в яд, а после разрубила кольцо. Ей было больно. Мучительно больно. Он подбежал к ней, вырвал из рук этот чертов клинок и крепко прижал к себе.

— Может ты и виновна в смерти моего отца, но ты не должна умирать… — произнес Драко, уткнувшись в ее волосы. Венок и роза уже давно упали на пол, но и без этих украшений Фран была прекрасна. Драко любил ее, хоть ни разу и не говорил ей это прямо. — Не оставляй меня, прошу…

— Это моя вина, все это. И теперь пришло время платить по заслугам.

— Не ценой твоей жизни, Фран. Я ведь…

— Ненавидишь?

— …люблю тебя.

Она продолжила нелепо смотреть на него и улыбаться сквозь слезы. Чувства не сдержать, и они оба знали это еще с самого начала. Знали, что предстоит долгий и болезненный путь, но назад повернуть уже нельзя. Разрушится ли любовь, когда в мир придет рассветное солнце?

Теплые лучи солнца пронзали собою пурпур заката. Фран и Драко бросили взгляд на расстилающую гладь изумрудных лугов, а где-то за ними сияет перламутровая гладь безбрежного океана. В воздухе стоял знакомый запах соли. Это немного успокаивало. Было весьма непросто в тот час рассуждать о чем-то хорошем, но они решили, что всякий новый восход — это возможность начать все сначала.

Все-таки есть то, ради чего стоит жить.

Они очень долго сидели в объятиях друг друга, пока на небе не взошла луна. Ее мягкий свет наполнял собой все, чего касался. Ночь открывает все тайны, пора распахнуть эти двери и рассказать то, что должно было быть утаено.

— Зачем ты вообще создала крестраж?

— Когда ты наделен силой, то хочешь знать ее предел, — Фран начала свою исповедь, все еще не веря, что Драко оставил ее в живых. Конечно, он не может простить так сразу, но в его сердце не было мести и ненависти. — Кровь, превращенная в кольцо. Простая трансфигурация.

— Но это же полное изменение состава вещества и не только… — удивленно сказал Драко. — Сколько тебе было?

— Восемь. Я же говорю, когда есть сила, хочешь знать предел. Я способна на более сложные заклинания и магию в целом, чем ты думаешь.

— Но тогда… Кто стал жертвой?

— Розали. Моя горничная.

Она рассказала ему, как разделила душу. Как простое любопытство привело к такому исходу. Фредерика не отличалась от других волшебников жестокостью, но в ней была жажда страданий, как чужих, так и своих собственных. Лунная кровь заставляет совершать безумные поступки без особых на то объяснений, и лишь немногие могут подчинить ее себе. Фредерика могла. Но иногда давала слабину, позволяя ей взять верх.

— Если бы я знал… если бы ты рассказала мне об этом. Ты же знаешь, что я бы поступил иначе, правда ведь?

— Откуда у тебя яд? Украл у Снейпа? Ты знаешь, что он с тобой за это сделает? — вдруг Фран начала засыпать Драко вопросами, но в этом была нотка гордости за такой, казалось бы, отчаянный поступок.

— Том отдал. Словно знал, что произойдет, — печально ответил Драко.

Фредерика попросила его о последнем одолжении — помочь убить Реддла, на что Драко ответил, что она слишком поддалась искушению забирать человеческие жизни. Ее слова о смерти Полумны ради создания крестража — того медальона, который Драко видел не один раз, сумели убедить его встать на ее сторону. В последний раз. Она пообещала, что исчезнет из его жизни навсегда, но прежде нужно довести начатое до конца, как бы жестоко это ни было.

— Есть ли другой способ уничтожить крестраж? — поинтересовался Драко.

— Да, но будем считать, что нет, — отрешенно ответила Фран.

— Не совсем понимаю.

— Контролировать Адское пламя практически невозможно. Так можно и половину Хогвартса уничтожить, а нам это ни к чему. Поэтому только яд.

— Но где взять еще? У Снейпа?

— У нас есть это, забыл? — произнесла Фран, держа в руках оружие маглов. — Клинок, пропитанный ядом. Этого хватит, чтобы уничтожить еще один.

— А что будешь делать с ним? Как я понял, на вас не действуют непростительные заклинания.

— Мне не нужны заклинания, чтобы убить человека, — холодно и спокойно ответила Фран, дав понять, что этот разговор окончен.

Все уже было решено.

Они поймали себя на мысли, что боятся. Боятся по неосторожности оборвать те узы, что связывали их. Боятся того самого 'завтра будет лучше', которое пророчат им уже столько лет, но оно все никак не настанет. Они запомнят этот день, как и эту ночь, когда осознали две простые истины. Любовь и кровь. В них великая сила. Маги и ученые не первый год ломают себе над этим головы, но поняли только одно — любовь должна быть истинной, а кровь — благородной, и это не только о происхождении.

— Знаешь, — тихо сказала Фредерика, прежде открыть дверь. Говорить, что на сердце, очень непросто, но Фран и правда многим обязана Драко и однажды обязательно скажет ему об этом, будучи другим человеком. — Я ведь уничтожила и осколок собственной души. Часть воспоминаний, возможно какие-то предрассудки и чувства… все это исчезло вместе с ним. Я больше не та Фредерика, которую ты знал и в которую ты был влюблен.

— Это неважно, — он подошел к ней и осторожно поцеловал. Драко не готов отпускать ее, потому что уже завтра они вернутся в Хогвартс, где у них останется совсем немного времени, которое они смогут провести вместе. Она ведь сказала, что уйдет из его жизни, и Малфой это принял. Он бы не смог удержать ее, не после того, что произошло, и не после того, что будет. — Вечером, видимо накануне смерти, отец сказал мне, что я не смогу идти с тобой, потому что у меня свой собственный путь. Также он сказал, что спастись из тьмы одиночества и отрешенности невозможно, но ты доказала обратное. Я не знаю, как ты сумела заслужить ее доверие и расположение, но он был горд, что знал тебя. Да, ни одна жертва не должна быть напрасной, поэтому я буду с тобой, и не потому, что не могу тебя отвергнуть, но ради тех, чья кровь уже пролита. Это Полумна, мой отец, твои родители и младшая сестра. Я не забыл их. Не плачь, прошу тебя… Он сказал, что бы ни случилось, никогда не отпускать тебя и быть выше своей гордости. И я благодарен ему.

— Я не могу поверить в эту справедливость… — прошептала Фран. — День за днем я ждала кого-то, кто бы принял меня… Спасибо, Драко…

— Ты больше не одна. Я буду рядом, пока это возможно.

***

Над Хогвартсом сгущались тучи. Профессор Снейп изрядно вымотался за этот день. Сначала урок у шестого курса и третьего, затем два теста у пятого и четвертого, а после отработка парочки учеников за то, что испортили котлы, когда пытались приготовить морочащую закваску. Закончив со своими делами, он решил проверить количество ингредиентов для уроков завтрашнего дня и заметил что не хватает одного весьма ценного экземпляра.

— Вы должны что-нибудь с этим сделать, — заявил Снейп, влетев в кабинет Дамблдора. — Ученики бессовестно воруют зелья, и я даже не могу узнать кто это, чтобы применить меры.

— Яд василиска, верно? — Дамблдор расплылся в улыбке и сказал, что вскоре тот получит новую партию ингредиентов, даже таких редких. — Прошу Вас не вмешиваться. Осталось совсем немного.

— Вы правда намерены допустить смерть ученика? — возмутился Северус.

— Иначе в ближайшем будущем мы получим величайшего темного мага, которого вряд ли удастся остановить, — спокойно ответил ему Альбус. Все прекрасно понимали, о чем речь, поэтому в пояснениях не было смысла.

Снейп был вне себя. Он не мог найти слов, чтобы выразить свое недовольство и такое отношение к ученикам, но и помешать этому — тоже. Осталось лишь молча наблюдать, чтобы обошлось без лишних жертв, и закончилось как можно скорее. В его голове сейчас была только одна мысль, когда-то сказанная Дамблдором. Одно пророчество, что хранится в Отделе Тайн.

«И если две крови свела Судьба, значит они вынуждены сражаться. Всегда будет тот, кто сломлен, и тот, кто утвердит свое превосходство. Но как все может обернуться, известно лишь Ей одной…».


	23. Глава 18. Осколки в глубине

Поздним вечером Фран и Драко вернулись в Хогвартс. Между ними больше не было недомолвок и секретов, лишь последнее обещание. Имея в распоряжении несколько часов до сна, они сразу же взялись за домашнее задание, потому что до конца учебы им предстоит сдать не мало эссе и тестов, а к ним еще нужно успеть подготовиться. Фредерика в своей комнате повторяла заклинания, а Драко, удобно расположившись в гостиной своего факультета, читал книги по травологии. Сев за учебники, они не заметили, как легли спать лишь под утро. Первый урок был у профессора Снейпа, до которого осталось две минуты. В спешке Драко забыл завязать галстук, поэтому просто накинул его на шею, а Фран держала в руках мантию, палочку и два учебника, пытаясь бежать как можно быстрее. Они встретились в коридоре, примерно в двадцати шагах от кабинета. Урок уже начался. Драко все-таки завязал свой галстук, а Фран надела мантию и убрала палочку. Они подумали, что если тихо зайти и сесть на места, что в конце кабинета, как раз возле двери, то профессор ничего не заметит. Наверно, это сработало бы с кем угодно, но только не с зельеваром.

— Могу я узнать причину вашего опоздания? — строго спросил Северус, захлопнув книгу.

— Мы… проспали… — неуверенно ответила ему Фредерика.

— Вместе? — спросил какой-то умник с Гриффиндора, как сначала всем показалось. Но это была лишь Гермиона, и такого от нее, конечно, никто не ожидал.

— Эта шутка стара, как мир, — ухмыльнулся Рон. — Что? Это не я придумал. Так говорят маглы. Ведь так?

— Определенно, — съязвила она.

— Разговоры! — твердо сказал Снейп. — По десять очков за опоздание и пять с вас двоих, Грейнджер и Уизли.

Перед тем, как показать профессору приготовленное зелье, Фредерика по неосторожности задела флакон рукавом и пролила все содержимое, а сам флакон разбился вдребезги. Конечно, Снейп успел посмотреть на отвар в процессе варения, как и оценить качество, но даже это не спасло девушку от отработки после урока. Следующим занятием было прорицание, но Фран часто прогуливала его, что и послужило доказательством, что у нее есть свободное время.

— Будете ставить печати на книги или потрошить жаб?

— Книги, конечно же! — радостно ответила Фран, но сразу поняла, что выбора как такового и не было. Снейп не дал бы ей такую легкую работу, и поэтому ей пришлось около двух часов возиться с внутренностями земноводных.

В это время профессор решил уйти в свой кабинет, чтобы проверить несколько работ и подготовиться к занятию у второго курса. Он слышал, что в гостиной Слизерина велся весьма интересный диалог, но не придал этому особого внимания.

— Ну что, Малфой, как прошли выходные? — спросил Том.

— У меня умер отец, придурок, — Драко опустил голову. Он не хотел говорить об этом, а уж тем более с ним.

— Но я вижу, что тебе пригодится мой подарок. Ты ведь уничтожил то, что должен был? — Том подошел поближе и продолжил издеваться над ним. — Твой отец ведь не умер. Его убила твоя подружка. Знаешь ведь? Так почему ты не убил ее? Разве не хотелось отомстить?

— Я не такой как ты.

— Конечно не такой, — ухмыльнулся Том. — Чистая кровь ничего не стоит против лунной. Где сила, там и власть. Так почему?

— Заткнись.

— Но мне интересно другое… Ты жив благодаря своему дорогому отцу. Конечно, я бы и без того тебя убил рано или поздно, но мне нужно было пошатнуть ее рассудок. Твоей темной принцессы. Я думал, ты ненавидишь ее. Остается лишь избавиться от тебя, и тогда ее кровь, как и она сама, будут принадлежать мне.

— Ты жалок, Реддл.

— Она говорила мне то же самое. В какой-то момент я чуть было не влюбился в нее…

— Редукто!

Драко был зол. Вне себя от ярости он направил палочку на Реддла, но сразу опомнился и взорвал рядом стоящую вазу. Искры от взрыва слегка подпалили мантию Тома, и тот уже достал свою палочку, чтобы произнести заклинание в ответ, будто они были на дуэли. Не хватало лишь учителя и учеников, кто бы смотрел на это.

— А ну, прекратили оба! — строго сказал Снейп, разнимая этих двоих. — Чтобы разошлись по своим комнатам и сидели там. Какой позор. Вроде гордые и взрослые слизеринцы, а ведете себя как дети. Иногда даже жалею, что веду ваш факультет.

Профессор слышал достаточно, чтобы больше не оставаться в стороне, но вмешиваться нельзя, ведь так сказал Дамблдор. Снейп вернулся к Фран, чтобы проверить ее работу. К его удивлению все уже было сделано, а сама Фредерика сидела и читала. Она даже не заметила, как он пришел.

— Вы думали, я не справлюсь, верно? — спросила девушка, не отрываясь от книги.

— Обычно девушки не выдерживают вида внутренностей животных, поэтому да, — ответил Северус, продолжая в упор смотреть на нее, чтобы она обратила на него внимание. — В следующий раз будьте осторожны, когда соберетесь что-либо разбить.

— Это вышло совершенно случайно, честно. Обычно я всегда аккуратна с колбами, котлами и прочим… — грустно ответила Фран. Она до сих не понимает, как так вышло. Даже в Махотокоро она ни разу не разбила ни один стеклянный сосуд.

— Я знаю, — мягко произнес он. — Поэтому и прошу.

***

В один из очередных теплых солнечных дней Рон попросил Фредерику сходить с ним на ферму гиппогрифов. Им двоим очень нравились эти гордые хищники, которые считают, что уважения много не бывает. Пока Фран кормила Клювокрыла — любимчика Хагрида, Рон привел остальных.

— Мне нравятся каштанового окраса, — сказал Рон, поглаживая одного из малышей. — А тебе?

— Аспидно-вороные. Жаль, что он один. А кстати, когда-то Гарри сказал мне, что Клювокрыл напал на кого-то. Это правда?

— Да. На третьем курсе он ранил Драко.

Рон рассказал ей, как все было. Малфой пытался доказать, что ни чем не хуже Поттера, и за свою дерзость отделался, к счастью, только легким ранением руки. Дамблдор получил жалобу от Малфоя-старшего, и дело о Клювокрыле передали в Комиссию по обезвреживанию опасных животных. Его должны были казнить, но Гарри и Гермиона сумели спасти несчастного гиппогрифа. Фран сказала, что узнает Драко и его отца. Один без сомнений преувеличивает и закатывает драму, а второй идет на все ради, казалось бы, справедливости.  
Они шли у окраины леса, когда возвращались обратно. Среди густых деревьев Фредерика заметила существо, похожее на лошадь, но более крупное. Вороной крылатый конь, больше похожий на скелет, обтянутый кожей, с драконьей мордой. Фран слышала о них от Полумны, но сама прежде никогда их не видела. Пожалуй, сложно даже представить таких животных, не то, что бы поверить в их существование. Фестралы — не знак дурного предзнаменования, но символ истины смерти.

— Неужели… это фестралы?

— Если ты видишь их, значит ты познала смерть, — ответил Рон, пытаясь хотя бы понять, где она его увидела. — Гарри их видит, а мы с Гермионой — нет. Но я нисколько не расстраиваюсь, потому что… ну ты понимаешь…

— Полумна тоже могла их видеть, — задумчиво сказала Фредерика, вспоминая свою подругу.

— Человеческая память — дивная сила, — произнес Том. Он еще давно заметил гуляющих шестикурсников, но все не мог подобрать момент, чтобы заговорить с ними. Конечно, он хотел поговорить только с Фран, но для этого им нужно остаться вдвоем. — Воспоминания очень важны. Они помогают жить, мечтать и надеяться на будущее. Снова думаешь о ней?

— Врезать бы тебе получше. Постоянно издеваешься над ней, — возразил Рон. — Фран, я бы проводил тебя, но мне правда нужно спешить. Я вспомнил, что у нас тренировка к предстоящему матчу. Увидимся позже.

— Ну что ж, вот мы и одни. Пройдемся?

Фредерика согласилась. Они шли по берегу озера, время от времени останавливаясь, чтобы бросить камни в холодную воду. Казалось, что в тот миг, вместо тысячи фраз они выбрали молчание. Так ведь было не всегда. Том изливал ей душу, порой даже резко и жестко. Было сложно понять его отношение к ней, серьезно или легкомысленно, но она не давала ему упасть, взваливала на себя все беды. Фран делала вид, что ей все равно, и в тот же момент воспринимала близко к сердцу каждую мелочь. Она понимала его как никто другой, ведь они оба связаны нитью судьбы, не алой, как все в этом мире, но цвета серебра.

— Знаю, что спрашивал, но подумай, прежде чем ответить, — произнес Том, смотря куда-то вдаль. — Ты когда-нибудь задумывалась о бессмертии? Вечной жизни без страха, что не успела воплотить свои заветные мечты в реальность?

— И снова ты о своем… Кажется, я просила тебя забыть об этом, — ответила ему девушка, присев на каменистый берег. — Все мы — люди. А они, как правило, смертны. Не понимаю твоей одержимости.

— Я считаю это величайшим даром, который можно получить. Не от хорошей жизни, отнюдь. Наоборот. Ты не ограничен во времени, больше не нужно торопиться за темпом жизни, не нужно думать о будущем, — Том слишком увлекся и даже не заметил, как взял Фран за руку, крепко сжимая ее своими едва теплыми пальцами. — За века, волей неволей, но ты поднимешься по лестнице жизни, не жалея о потраченных впустую годах. Будучи в своей смертной оболочке я не вижу ценности своей жизни.

— Но мы ощущаем неповторимость времени и его вечность через воспоминания. Ты же сам говорил об этом несколько минут назад. Так почему ты дорожишь ими, но презираешь саму жизнь?

— Говорят, что ее ценность в скоротечности и конечности, но я считаю это ошибкой. Я не вижу смысла взращивать цветок, если я знаю, что он увянет, и я больше никогда не увижу его красоты.

— Ты безнадежен, — Фредерика поднялась и почувствовала дуновение ветра. Несмотря на тепло, что было днем, к вечеру всегда холодает. — Хочу вернуться. Я уже вся продрогла.

Том ничего не сказал и просто прижал ее к себе. Заключил в объятия без ее разрешения. Фран не стала вырываться, и это ее пугало. Он больше не пытался сломить ее, но проявлял мягкость и болезненную чувствительность. Словно дал волю своим эмоциям или слабостям. После этого они вернулись в Хогвартс, как раз к ужину.

Около восьми часов Драко решил пойти в библиотеку, чтобы вернуть уже прочитанные книги. Фран напросилась с ним, а он возражать не стал. Когда они закончили, то решили пройтись по опустевшим коридорам, вспоминая первые встречи и все, что с ними связано. Названные принц и принцесса, скованные цепью обстоятельств, что не разрушилась любовью, но стала лишь прочнее.

— Тебе бы не стоило доверять мне после того, что я сделала, — сказала Фран, коварно взглянув на него.

— Знаешь, я уже ничему не удивляюсь, — Драко подыграл ей. Ему хоть и было интересно, что она скажет, но он решил немного подождать.

— Смотри, — Фредерика показала медальон Реддла. Он тускло блестел, даже не играл светом, будто дешевая подделка былой драгоценности. — Давай уничтожим его вместе?

— В полночь. На причале у озера, — предложил ей Драко, и она согласилась. На его вопрос, как она смогла его украсть, Фран ответила, что он просто недооценил ее. Как говорится, врагов нужно держать поближе к себе.

Они думали, что находятся здесь одни, но забыли, что и у стен есть уши. Профессор Снейп был в кабинете с слегка приоткрытой дверью и слышал все, о чем говорили эти двое. Дамблдор сказал ему не вмешиваться и позволить делать им все, что вздумается. Но Северус не мог допустить чьей-либо смерти, хотя, что он мог против двоих детей. Проклятых, но все-таки детей, чьи замыслы невероятно скверны.

На земле наступила весна, и на ночном полотне стало видно созвездие Рыб, как экслибрис на форзаце. Девушка застыла у кромки воды, погрузившись в воспоминания, пока студеные волны ластились к ее ногам. В одночасье она осознала — не стоит слушать тех, кому хватает духу заявлять, что ничего не получится. Нужно лишь найти достаточно смелости, чтобы стать лучше. Не верить никому, кто заявляет обратное. Ее колени подкосились, и она рухнула на камни, что чертовски царапали кожу. Казалось бы, больно, но уже все равно.

Реддлу не спалось. Он услышал скрип двери и, как староста седьмого курса, решил проверить кто нарушает правила. Всего лишь Малфой. Всего лишь. Так он подумал. Тени каменных стен скрывали от всех то, что должно остаться под покровом ночи. Драко шел до причала, даже не оглядываясь назад, и Том этим воспользовался. Реддл видел все. Видел, как Драко достал кусок ткани, внутри которого был кинжал, и передал его Фредерике. Видел, как Фран положила его медальон и взяла в руки орудие, собираясь уничтожить святилище его души и ее саму.

— Конфринго! — произнес Том, пытаясь им помешать. Часть причала взорвалась, и языки пламени жадно поглощали дерево, оставляя тлеть несчастные угольки.

— Глациус, — мгновенно отреагировала Фредерика. Она выпустила из рук клинок, отдав предпочтение палочке, тем самым остановив последствия взрывного заклинания.

Драко вонзил кинжал, пропитанный ядом, в медальон, и под натиском металла стекло разбилось вдребезги. Он видел, что ему было больно, как и Фран в ту ночь. Сердце неистово стучало не то от страха, не то от решительности. Том стоял на коленях, сжав руки на груди, но не под воздействием Круциатоса, а от потери части самого себя, пока Фредерика стояла напротив, держа палочку наготове — привычка осталась с прежней школы. Сначала убедись, что враг беспомощен и не может нанести удар, и только потом покинь поле боя. Обломки медальона Драко отдал в глубокие воды Черное озеро, где они навсегда и останутся. Он подошел к Фран, взял ее за руку и они сбежали в легкой дымке при свете луны.

— Ты уверена, что поступаешь правильно? — вдруг спросил Драко. У него появились сомнения и надежда, что его темная принцесса оставит эту безумность. — Ты все-таки убить его собираешься.

— Не знаю, но по-другому уже не могу. Просто чувствую, что должна, — ответила она с нежностью и улыбкой на лице. — Надеюсь, ты простишь мне это…

— Никогда, — твердо прозвучал его ответ.

К этому времени Северус возвращался к себе из архива, где провел почти весь вечер, и заметил двоих, что вышли из-за угла. Он сразу понял, кто это, и даже встретившись с Фран и Драко, не стал делать им выговор, только разогнал по комнатам. Чуть позже пришел и Том.

— Вам хватает смелости гулять здесь в такое время? — строго спросил Снейп у побледневшего юноши.

— Но я был не один! — возразил Реддл. — А как же Малфой? А Аренберг?

— Но их тут нет. Не отрицаю, что и они могут нарушить правила, но, по крайней мере, я их не видел.

— Но… это же…

— Ни слова, — прошипел Снейп. — Завтра останетесь начищать котлы, а также жду от Вас эссе насчет взрывных заклинаний на три страницы. Только попробуйте не сдать, не допущу к экзамену.

Даже к слизеринцам профессор мог быть отчасти несправедливым. Северус не знал, стоило ли так поступать или нет, но он понимал, что за чувство охватывало его сейчас. Душевное отчаяние, как и темнота. Приходит с ночью и исчезает вместе с нею.

«Так было предначертано, это должно случиться. Но у тебя есть выбор, Фредерика. Именно он и определит тебя — наследница ты чистой крови или же отступница…»


	24. Глава 19. Время дождя

Всегда ли дождь приносил нежную грусть и воспоминания о рухнувших надеждах? Все ли люди не любили плохую погоду и предпочитали солнце? Это двойственные вопросы, на которые большинство людей ответит одинаково, и лишь немногие найдут в себе смелость сказать, что предпочитают как раз-таки сам дождь. Это может показаться странным, но ведь каждый любит и ценит то, что ему по нраву.

Последние уроки по защите от темных искусств давались Фредерике непросто. То и дело она упускала даже простые заклинания, уже не говоря о более серьезных. Все понимали, что ей намного проще атаковать и быть воплощением темной магии, нежели противостоять ей. Труднее всего для Фран стало одно из последних заклинаний — Экспекто Патронум. Говорят, что далеко не все взрослые волшебники могут призвать Патронус в «боевых условиях», но на уроке все смогли это сделать, кроме нее. Одно счастливое воспоминание из прошлого способно сотворить чудо, но Фран не могла сосредоточиться на этом. Разве это возможно, когда все мысли заняты тревогой о настоящем? Она была единственной, кто не знал и не видел силы и красоты этого заклинания.

Вечерами Фредерика проводила время в своем тайном месте, наслаждаясь одиночеством и дождем. Капли, что стекают по окну, то и дело соревнуясь между собой, успокаивали по-своему. Небо заволокло полотном темных туч, а грохот эхом разнесся по всем комнатам. Фран, сидящая за очередной книгой, отложила ее и повернулась к окну, слегка приоткрыв его. Снова грохот. Капли звонко били по крыше, а запах дождя пропитывал собой каждую клеточку кожи на ее теле, каждую страницу открытой книги и всю комнату целиком. Иногда в голову приходила мысль выйти на улицу и побыть там, под этим проливным дождем.

— Так и думал, что ты здесь, — сказал Драко, закрыв дверь. — А здесь довольно холодно…

Фредерика не ответила. Лишь протянула руку, приглашая его сесть рядом и посмотреть на вечернее небо без единого просвета.

— Сколько еще невинных людей должно погибнуть? — Драко задал вопрос, на который он уже отчасти знал ответ, но хотел услышать подтверждение.

— Нисколько, только один виновный, — Фредерика схватила его за руку, одернула рукав мантии и заметила, что к запястью подходил шрам, похожий на широкую дельту реки. Всего лишь вены и артерии, их след, выжженный на белой коже. — Долго ты собирался скрывать? Это ведь Том сделал? Когда?

— Я вообще не хотел, чтобы ты знала, — он опустил голову и тихо вздохнул. — Пару дней назад. Он начал говорить о тебе, о том, что ты сделала. Я не мог просто молчать…

— Это был Круциатос?

— Да, — негромко ответил Драко. — Но потом пришел Снейп и разогнал нас по комнатам.

— Почему ты не сказал мне раньше? Неужели твоя гордость тебе не позволяет? — с упреком спросила Фредерика, продолжая держать его за руку. Кончиками пальцев она чувствовала биение сердца через тонкое запястье. — Он мог убить тебя… Ты даже не представляешь насколько проклятые сильны. Бьюсь об заклад, он даже палочку не использовал и все равно оставил такой шрам на твоей руке. Слизеринцы. Ваша гордость, ваше желание быть сильными медленно сжирают вас изнутри, пока вы играете, пряча свои эмоции…

— Создавая видимость того, что ни в ком не нуждаешься, хоть так важна чужая рука на плече, — Драко закончил фразу за нее. — Признай, что мы похожи. Ты ведь тоже никогда не попросишь меня о помощи, только продолжишь страдать, скрывая свою боль.

— Но я рождена такой, — подтвердила Фредерика. Ее глаза цвета льда встретились с его взглядом, таким же острым и пронзительным. — Всю свою жизнь я была слишком гордой, чтобы показывать кому-либо душевный изъян, свою увечность, но для всех продолжала быть сильной. Никаких самоистязаний. Давно пора было сказать это самой себе.

— Может быть ты и проклята, но убийство — это выбор. В этом мы различны. Я бы не смог жить с этим. Скажи, а ты сможешь?

— Не забывай, что я собственными руками убила своих родителей. Я была зла. Обида, ненависть, что они были слабы и равнодушны, порыв, желание, а может и любовь к сестре, не знаю, что тогда взяло верх, — она даже не пыталась отвести взгляд, потому что из ее уст звучала правда, какой бы она ни была. — Я знаю, что при определенных обстоятельствах убить сможет каждый…

— Нет.

— Но я думала…

— Нет. Не каждый. Неужели ты не понимаешь? — с волнением спросил Драко. Ему трудно объяснить это, но его чувство справедливости и ценности человеческой жизни стояли наравне с теми, что были у Фран. Разве что достигались не столь высокой ценой.

— И это говоришь мне ты, разделяющий мнение своего отца о маглорожденных волшебниках? Они должны быть уничтожены, только чистокровные могут учиться в школе магии. Они — грязнокровки. А что насчет меня? Будь моя кровь чиста хотя бы наполовину, что тогда?! — прокричала Фредерика, захлебываясь слезами. Это был ее предел, до которого она никогда не хотела доходить. Минутная сентиментальность и была слабостью, хотя многие считали, что у нее таковой нет. — Ты бы ненавидел меня? Стал бы говорить со мной?

— Я бы пошел против воли отца.

— Что.? — сомнительно спросила Фран. Она уже была в его крепких руках, что путались в волосах и судорожно вытирали капающие слезы.

— Еще тогда, в самую первую встречу, я не знал тебя и твоего происхождения. Да, конечно, ходили слухи, но слепо верить сказанному — нельзя. Мы только встретились в коридоре, и я даже помню, что сказал тебе. Позже стал думать, как заговорить с тобой, как потом объяснять это отцу, но все обошлось, когда Дамблдор сказал, что ты из древнего рода магов. Я был рад, узнав, что ты…

— Я еще хуже, чем маглорожденные, — безразлично отозвалась Фран. — Иногда и в мою голову приходят мысли о превосходстве крови, но я совсем другая. Лунная кровь может быть у любого, пойми. Мы не решаем, какими родиться. Но эта судьба сломила как Реддла, так и меня.

— О чем ты?

— Он одержим бессмертием, а я — страданиями других, как и принятием их боли. Наша сила стала нашим собственным проклятием, нашим грехом.

— Так вот почему «проклятые». Но судьба — это не тот путь, который предопределен, но тот, что мы выбираем сами. Так говорил мой отец, и, наверно, поэтому я бы выбрал тебя, какой бы ты ни была.

— Знаю, но от этого не уйти. Не нам. Из двух всегда остается один. Считай, что это сражение. Не преступление. Я просто отстаиваю свою честь, свои идеалы, любовь и свободу. Это мой долг, и я не могу поступить иначе, — Фредерика позволила себе еще одну слабость в этот дождливый вечер, поцеловав того, ради кого она готова даже умереть. — Я люблю тебя, Драко, но мне жаль, что это не означает 'Я никогда не сделаю тебе больно'.

Фран не стала продолжать говорить о чувствах, отдав предпочтение неловкой тишине, повисшей в воздухе, ведь это так же бессмысленно, как и загадывать желание на падающую звезду. Разве после этого последует ответ? Драко, готовый вновь открыть свое сердце, снова поверил ей, снова жаждал понять ее, но это молчание было больнее всего. Он не мог сказать ей все, о чем думал, все, что так терзало душу.

«Лучше бы солгала. Сказала, что ты мне безразличен. Что мы никто друг другу и между нами абсолютно ничего. Ты бы ушел, громко хлопнув дверью, и со временем смирился бы с этим…»

«Лучше бы никогда не встречался с тобой, чтобы ты не покорила меня и не сломала мое сердце. Твоя любовь уничтожает все, что так тебе дорого, и я готов был стать следующей жертвой… но сейчас уже не уверен.»

Полные противоречий мысли вперемешку с чувствами. Их безразличность в этот миг сравнима лишь с последним ножевым ранением, после которого остается ничего, кроме как сжечь сердце и похоронить прах, как светлую память о вечном.

— Совсем забыл, — Драко прервал эту угнетающую затянувшуюся тишину, что изредка нарушалась раскатом грома и ударами капель по стеклу. — Профессор Снейп попросил тебя прийти. Я пытался узнать зачем, но он сказал, что это не мое дело. Он будет ждать тебя в кабинете, где мы обычно варим зелья.

— Да, хорошо, — ответила Фран, как ни в чем не бывало. — Нужно идти. Не хочу заставлять его ждать.

Разговор был окончен. Всем известно, что самые горькие слезы люди проливают над могилой из-за слов, которые так и не были сказаны, но ведь они и даны для того, особы скрыть свои мысли. Да, неправильно. Да, порой больно. Теперь Драко и Фредерика понимали, что их встреча, как и вся любовь, лишь случайность, которой могло бы не быть, не скажи Дамблдор, что та волшебница в двадцать седьмом поколении. Они оба страдали от собственных идеалов и поступков и были разочарованы, когда не оправдали ожиданий, но отпустить друг друга, казалось бы, невозможно. Никто не примет их, не сможет жить с их грехами, кроме них самих. Так и получилась любовь и ненависть в одном флаконе с горьким привкусом отчаяния и сладким послевкусием нежности.

Тонкий лунный свет пробежался по книжным полкам, как острие, вонзаясь в пыльные корешки, а после просачиваясь куда-то в глубины вечных историй…

…пока часы не пробили девять.

Уже издалека чувствовался плотный, весьма тягучий, смолистый запах. Фран представила ночную, уходящую вдаль леса тропу со стелющимся туманом, уханьем сов и волнующим ожиданием чего-то волшебного. Аромат исходил от разнотравья, из которого профессор уже готовил отвар. От бальзамических запахов лесных цветов, коры, хвои в душе наступал покой и становилось тепло. По некоторым ингредиентам, разложенным на столе, Фран поняла, что ей придется приготовить Мерцающий раствор. Ничего сложного в этом нет, один из простейших эликсиров, но почему именно он, девушка не понимала. На все вопросы, заданные профессору, она так и не получила ответа.

— Через одиннадцать минут добавьте экстракт грибов Poromycena Manipularis и пыльцу эпифиллума.

— А потом снять с огня, положить молотое перо грифона, а когда приобретет прозрачный цвет, примерно через три минуты, кинуть измельченные плоды бадьяна, — закончила за него Фран, продолжая следить за кипением дождевой воды. — Я знаю это, профессор, но я ведь здесь не ради зелья, которое готовят второкурсники, верно?

Фредерика взглянула на него с надеждой, и эти сверкающие искры в ее глазах, кажется, отозвались в глубине его сердца. На вопросы, что мучили ее так долго, у Снейпа ответов не было, но были мысли, способные понять ее. Он решил приготовить этот раствор для Фран, чтобы помочь ей избавиться от ночных кошмаров и плохих мыслей. Правильно сваренное зелье мерцает мягким светом, похожий чем-то на лунный.

— Смотрю на Вас и думаю, что если проткнуть Ваше сердце, Вы сможете и дальше жить с улыбкой на лице, не так ли? — спокойно спросил Северус. Весьма жестокий вопрос, за которым кроется простой ответ, нисколько не смутил Фран. Ее голос был тихим и спокойным, как и всегда, но он передал то, что Снейп хотел услышать. Приготовление зелья нисколько не влияло на их разговор по душам, словно они были старыми друзьями, и у них была только эта, одна единственная встреча, за которую хочется сказать многое, а вроде бы и не стоит. — Сделанный нами выбор приводит нас к новым испытаниям, а преодоление их помогает нам осознать, что мы вовсе не те беспомощные жалкие существа, которыми сами себе иногда кажемся. Мы — безграничные выражения жизни, зеркала, отражающие дух времени.

— Der Zeitgeist… — задумчиво сказала Фредерика, вспоминая фразу из одной среди тысяч прочитанных книг. — Was dem Zeitgeist dient, ohne ihn über sich selbst zu erheben, wird notwendig von ihm überrannt und beseitigt. То, что служит духу времени, не возвышая его, необходимо для того, чтобы сломить его и уничтожить.

— Это не про Вас. Обычно люди начинают с самопожертвования ради тех, кого любят, а заканчивают ненавистью к тем, кому принесли себя в жертву. А Вы — наоборот. Вам не стать и духом времени, и не потому, что Вас нельзя уничтожить, но сломить — невозможно.

— Профессор, с каких пор Вы настолько проницательны? — удивленно воскликнула Фран, чуть не опрокинув пару колб, стоявших рядом с котлом.

— Всегда был таким, разве что не с Вами.

Раствор должен настаиваться всю ночь, и последний компонент нужно добавить только утром. Фредерика помогла Снейпу прибраться в кабинете, расставив все по местам, и уже собиралась уходить. Их разговор затянулся почти до полуночи и, казалось, мог длиться еще долго, если бы Фран не сказала, что уже очень поздно.

— Простите, что задержал. Придется проводить Вас хотя бы до башни.

— Не стоит, правда. Не в первый раз я нарушаю правила, — радостно заявила она, словно это было одно из ее личных достижений. 'Нашла, чем гордиться' — подумал бы кто-угодно, но точно не Снейп.

— Ну тогда, спокойной ночи, Фредерика, — сказал Снейп, осторожно произнося ее имя, и открыл тяжелую дверь.

— Вы впервые назвали меня по имени, — с трепетом сказала Фран, почувствовав, как что-то кольнуло в сердце. Она ненавидела, когда люди старше нее обращаются к ней по имени, забыв о ее титуле, ну или хотя бы о простых манерах. — Но почему?

— Я знаю, что Вы терпеть этого не можете, но почему-то захотелось сказать именно так. На это нет особой причины…

— Почему Вы позволяете мне убить Тома Реддла? Я все знаю, профессор. Будь Ваша воля, Вы бы уже остановили меня.

— Если и выбирать между вами двумя, я предпочту Вас ему. Две крови всегда сражаются друг с другом, но я не могу этого понять. Для меня — это ошибка, для Вас — осознанный выбор, и если я не прав, то готов даже поплатиться жизнью.

— Почему Вы.? — чуть ли не в слезах спросила Фран.

— Добр? Проницателен? — Снейп склонился над ней и сказал, что она поймет это немного позже. Он не хотел ставить под сомнения ее веру и решительность, как и объяснять свои намерения. — Если Вы сейчас же не уйдете, я сообщу профессору Флитвику, что Вы гуляете в такое время.

— Поняла, уже ухожу, — ответила Фредерика, улыбнувшись в ответ на его строгое замечание. — И все-таки, спасибо, профессор.

***

Всю ночь Фредерика не могла уснуть из-за жуткого холода. Еще перед сном она открыла окно в комнате и села за очередную книгу, но когда усталость взяла верх, перебралась в кровать и стала потихоньку засыпать. Встать и закрыть окно не было ни какого желания, как и дотянуться до палочки, чтобы использовать хоть какое-нибудь заклинание. Она просто лежала, ни о чем не думая, и смотрела в окно, пока в комнате царил полумрак и тишина. Иногда порыв ветра пробегал по полу коротким и свежим сквозняком, от которого хотелось как забраться под одеяло с головой и не вылезать ни под каким предлогом. За окном уже начинает светать, и поэтому в него видно очень далеко, насколько позволяет туманная дымка. Фредерика, уткнувшись носом в мягкую подушку, подумала, раз уж не до сна, то лучше приготовить кофе и встретить этот рассвет, если будет возможность увидеть солнце за завесой тумана, что разделяет небеса с землей.

На душе тихо и спокойно. Мысли прерывают мягкий кофейный аромат и негромкий стук часов, который на мгновение возвращает в реальный мир. Но вот он прекращается, и Фран снова остается одна в ожидании солнечного света. Она держала в руках чашку со сваренным кофе и сделала маленький глоток, но вначале обязательно нужно наклонить нос к краю слегка треснувшей чашки, чтобы вдохнуть этот аромат. Горьковатый, без лимона или сахара, но с капелькой молока. Совсем недолго жмурясь от удовольствия, а потом снова под шерстяное одеяло. И все-таки пришлось вставать.

Дождь не прекращался со вчерашнего вечера: то затихая, то ненадолго прерываясь и снова лил с новой силой. Лениво надев белую выглаженную рубашку и завязав синий галстук на слабый узел, Фредерика покинула свою комнату. На худые плечи легла черная мантия с серебряным гербом, а поверх — локоны платиновых волос. Фран шла по пустым коридорам, касаясь пальцами камней холодных стен, что помнят своих основателей. Тех, для кого магия была не просто чем-то особенным или обыденным. Так повелось, что для гриффиндорцев магия — оружие, словно меч, которым они вершат справедливость. Пуффендуйцы принимают ее, как дар, потому и считают, что нужно быть добрым и верным, чтобы однажды это вернулось к тебе. У слизеринцев магия течет в венах, а их приверженность чистоте крови, привилегии, хитрости и тайны обязуют их хранить это великое сокровище. Когтевранцы способны раздвигать границы магии, чтобы узнать, на что они способны, потому что для них магия — это вид искусства, которому они готовы посвятить самих себя и свою жизнь без остатка. Фран подходила всем факультетам, но она сама выбрала свой путь, как и значение магии. Об этом знал только Дамблдор, и именно поэтому ее распределение прошло успешно. Она хотела знать свой предел, и речь идет не только о магии.

— Может ли разбиться сердце, если оно уже перестало биться?

— Ты хочешь это проверить? — вопросом на вопрос ответила Фредерика.

Фран встретилась с тем, в чьих венах текла кровь, подобная ее собственной, но холод не пробежал по коже, и дыхание оставалось ровным, как и всегда. Том даже не спросил ее разрешения, чтобы взять за руку, он просто это сделал, словно так и должно быть. Словно ему это было позволено. Они стояли у больших окон и смотрели на затянутое серыми тучами небо, на едва колышущуюся зелень деревьев, на величественный замок и туман, окутавший окрестности густой пеленой. С замиранием сердца Реддл смотрел на девушку, что казалась ему такой хрупкой и чертовски холодной, пока та отсчитывала минуты.

— Зачем ты пытал Драко? — спросила Фредерика, протянув руку вперед, к открытому окну и каплям, что стекали с крыши. Ее пальцы касались дождя, а ветер нес воду на лицо и волосы.

— Он того не стоит, — ухмыльнулся Том. — Ты не можешь его спасти, как и не смогла спасти его отца.

— Да, ты прав. Я ведь могла этого и не делать. Ничего бы не изменилось, но, почему-то, я решилась. Ты ведь убил мальчика, владельца Империуса… — она взглянула на него с сожалением и грустью, и что-то в тот момент отозвалось в его сердце. В его отравленной крови. — …потому что сам выбрал этот путь. Один из двух.

— Я горжусь тобой, Фран, — сказал он, поцеловав ее после этого. В таком холоде даже прикосновение казалось обжигающим, а сам поцелуй стал костром, на котором в Средние века сжигали ведьм. — Только не пойму одного… Зачем ты уничтожила крестраж?

— Выбор есть всегда, — произнесла Фредерика, сделав один шаг в сторону. Она достала свою палочку и положила к окну, дав ему понять, что безоружна. — Я не иду одной дорогой с тобой, как и своей собственной, потому что уже давно сбилась с пути. Есть только один человек, кто может указать мне его, и пока он не отвернулся от меня, я забуду, что проклята луной.

— Как глупо, что ты так и не признала своей крови, — Том приподнял ее голову, держа пальцами за подбородок. Одна прядь ее волос упала на лицо, и он убрал ее, чтобы заглянуть в глаза цвета льда — в зеркало ее души. — Так о каком выборе ты говоришь?

— Быть убитым или убийцей, — тихим эхом сорвалось с ее губ. Фредерика бросилась в его объятия и выстрелила в упор. Ее рука слегка дрогнула от отдачи оружия, но все-таки была твердой. Пуля со свистом пробила плоть, оставаясь где-то внутри. Кровь начала проступать на рубашку и мантию, и это выглядело так неестественно, но чарующе. Серебро лунного света бледно мерцало в полутени. Том упал на колени, и Фран вместе с ним. Она не выпускала его из объятий, нежно проводя рукой по темным густым волосам. Сейчас Фредерике хотелось забрать всю его боль, но она не могла. Это была своего рода расплата за смерть Полумны. И только небо вместе с дождем были свидетелями.

— Тебя не волнует… кровь… на собственных руках? — Том не спрашивал, откуда у чистокровной волшебницы, что едва знакома с миром простых людей, оружие маглов. 'Как же странно… мне подвластна темная магия и сила одного из непростительных заклинаний, и я умираю от куска металла…' Сердце ослабевало, как и дыхание становилось менее прерывистым, но он все еще смотрел на Фран. Короткие импульсы пробегали дрожью по всему телу, а из глаз потекли слезы. Даже гордые слизеринцы могут быть слабыми, могут плакать, когда им страшно. — Откуда в тебе столько решимости… столько силы, Фредерика? Почему ты так… так ценишь… жизнь и смерть?

— Хочу, чтобы ты понял. Так умирают люди. Лишь боги лишены такой великой участи, как смерть, оттого им и не понять всю ценность жизни. Их удел — бессмертие. Не наш. Ни ты, ни я им не принадлежим и даже не приближены. Но ты уже не ответишь мне, да и вряд ли мои слова дойдут до тебя… — она закрыла ему глаза и отпустила. Руки немного испачканы пролившимся серебром, а в сердце воцарилась пустота. Осталось лишь произнести последние слова, но она умела это и не понаслышке, словно Святая Дева отпускает грехи и освобождает душу от наказания. — Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis. Requiestcant in pace. Amen.

Ее не покидало состояние странной удовлетворенности, как и улыбка. Только вот чему можно радоваться? Чему-то, что затаилось где-то далеко в душе, и о чем до сей поры даже не вспоминала. Просто какие-то отголоски далекого прошлого. Но это были лишь слезы. Слезы, которые жгут и терзают сердце — те, что в итоге даруют исцеление.

— Он сам выбрал короткую жизнь, сверкнувшую искрой, и умер, прежде чем очнулся от своих грез, — сказал Снейп, словно туча повиснув над ней. Он не видел, как это произошло, но исход был ясен уже давно, оставалось лишь ждать, как ему сказал Дамблдор. Он положил руку ей на плечо, дав понять, что она больше не одна. Около минуты они стояли над телом, слушая эхо дождя. Он поднял с пола пистолет, который Фран назвала Береттой 92, и вложил ей в руку с просьбой уйти отсюда как можно скорее.

Фредерика сбежала, потому что Снейп дал ей эту возможность, пока никто не пришел. Он смотрел ей вслед, то и дело придумывая оправдание случившемуся. В это утро профессор понял, что жизнь и смерть — всего лишь два мгновения, а магия, как и любовь, рождает боль, какой бы прекрасной и сильной она не была.

***

Драко проснулся раньше, чем хотелось бы, ведь все слизеринцы шептались, что префекта седьмого курса нашли мертвым этим утром, но странно было совсем другое. Он погиб не от заклинания, а от простого оружия, которое могли знать только маглорожденные или полукровки. Малфою было не до глупых обсуждений, он неторопливо оделся и ушел подальше от сплетней. Даже его дождь сделал сентиментальным, пока омывал весь мир, в котором все было одинаковым: ветра, города, лица. Слезы небес только размывали их очертания, пускай и на время, оставляя хрупкие осколки на земле. Предчувствие Драко растворилось как в тумане. Он не пытался найти ответ, но хотел увидеть Фредерику, ведь их обещание было исполнено, а что дальше? Неужели на этом все и закончится? Остается лишь надеяться, что однажды в этом полуразрушенном мире появится невзрачное море, освещенное кровавой зарей, волны которого не сотрут следы на песке, а два сердца, затопленные тысячами волн, не перестанут стучать. Драко верил, что однажды далекие отзвуки сожалений останутся в прошлом бродить в одиночестве, а новый мир даст клятву, что они станут в высшей степени свободными.

Безмятежное небо стянуто серыми-свинцовыми тучами. Ветер был слаб, а птицы — безмолвны. Jeder ist ein Mond und hat eine dunkle Seite, die er niemandem zeigt. И только дождь был голосом с края небесного свода.


	25. Глава 19,5. Ньюфаундленд

На уроки Фредерика так и не пришла. Уже в своей комнате она стала задумываться о том, что произошло. Это было слишком быстро, возможно необоснованно, но так необходимо, как ей казалось. Она о многом хотела спросить Тома, хотела показать ему, что он ошибается, но не успела. Почему-то рука дрогнула в неподходящий момент, а импульс ударил в голову. Как сказал один писатель, голова может ошибаться, но кровь — никогда. Тревожные мысли отвлекали ее от выполнения домашнего задания на сегодняшний день, но успев все сделать менее чем за час, Фран решила, что хотя бы на последний урок она придет. Все книги уже были убраны, и, наконец-то, она вспомнила об огнестрельном оружии. Когда-то ее отец увлекался сбором различных «артефактов», которые на деле были простыми занятными вещами из мира маглов. До этого дня волшебница не понимала, как такой предмет может убить человека, ведь это казалось возможным только при использовании заклинания, хотя она знала об увечьях, что были смертельными для хрупкого человеческого тела, ведь от жестокости двух учеников и погибла ее сестра. Они наверняка были маглорожденными волшебниками или полукровками, ведь ни один маг чистой крови не способен на физическое насилие, потому что просто незнаком с этим. Но в чем-то Фредерика и вправду походила на своего отца. Эта страсть к неизвестному, эта тяга к миру простых людей, которую не одобряла госпожа Гранцрайх, и все же… Фран собирала воспоминания, моменты жизни, что по крупицам создают череду таких драгоценных сердцу дней. Эти мечты медленно перетекли в сладкую дрему, увлекая ее в мир грез.

Проснувшись, Фран прогулочным шагом направилась в Большой зал в надежде ухватить лакомый кусочек черничного пирога, что часто подают к обеду. Хоть и остатки, но они были теплыми и ароматными. Этого вполне хватило для перекуса вместе с чашечкой чая с лимоном. Лучшее средство в холодный дождливый день. После Фран заглянула в библиотеку. К сожалению там не было нужных ей книг, ведь все сейчас готовились к экзаменам. Она взяла последний учебник по истории магии, нашла интересующую ее главу и принялась читать, исписывая страницы своего блокнота.

— Почему тебя не было ни на одном уроке? — поинтересовался Гарри, подойдя к ней. Он был очень расстроен, что получил две плохих оценки подряд, и это отражалось в его голосе. Фран впервые видела его таким огорченным.

— Просто не очень хорошо себя чувствую. К тому же я не трачу время зря, — она указала на учебник. — Готовлюсь. А что у тебя случилось?

— Завалил зелье у Снейпа, — ответил Рон. — А еще сегодня профессор сказал, что Драко — его самый любимый ученик. Знаешь, Гермиона так и взорвалась от злости.

— Это все потому, что он декан Слизерина, — возмутилась Гермиона, слегка ударив Рона в плечо. — Лучше взяли бы пример с Фредерики. Она готовится к экзаменам…

— …и прогуливает уроки, — закончил за нее Гарри.

— Это было всего один раз, — задумчиво произнесла Фредерика, перебирая перо в руке. — Ну может еще несколько.

Прежде чем гриффиндорцы ушли, Рон положил перед Фран шоколадную лягушку, сказав, что она очень вкусная и поможет при изнурительной подготовке. Девушка улыбнулась в ответ, сказав тихо «спасибо», и вернулась к своим записям. Ей предстоит многое сделать за весьма короткий срок.

***

К вечеру дождь стих, и в воздухе повис аромат прохлады и свежести, той, что очень давно не хватало земле. Лучи закатного солнца пробили серую стену туч, роняя свет в воды озера, на верхушки деревьев и острые пики замка. Фран бродила по берегу озера, и песнь северного моря взывала к ее изломанной душе. Ей хотелось вырваться на свободу, нестись сквозь рев бьющихся о камни волн и соленых брызг, не замечая обжигающих лицо слез. Прошло уже около года, как она потеряла счет времени и больше не знала, как и с чего начать новый отсчет. Могла ли тогда пятнадцатилетняя волшебница представить, что на ее судьбу выпадет шесть смертей, к четырем из которых она будет причастна? Фран боялась, что юность была прожита впустую, а времени все исправить больше нет. Попытки сделать жизнь счастливой были напрасны.

— Я в Вас не сомневался.

Это был профессор Снейп. Закончив с проверкой тестов, он решил пройтись. Казалось бы, он случайно пришел именно к озеру и именно в это время, но тем не менее он был здесь. Еще с утра Северус хотел поговорить с Фредерикой, но она даже не пришла на урок, за что он даже не стал снижать баллы Когтеврану. Снейп сказал, что Драко волновался за нее, и она вполне могла бы найти его и все объяснить, на что Фран ответила, что хочет подобрать момент, потому что ей и правда нужно многое сказать Малфою.

— Знаю, что уже спрашивала, но все-таки… — робко сказала Фредерика, боясь взглянуть на него. — Почему Вы позволили мне убить Тома Реддла?

— Разве я не ответил тогда на Ваш вопрос, мисс?

— Это лишь отчасти правда, не так ли? — возразила Фран.

— Помнится, Вы отказались дать Непреложный обет Нарциссе Малфой, и это пришлось сделать мне, — Снейп достал палочку и показал золотистую петлю, что связывала его и Нарциссу обещанием. — По просьбе Люциуса.

Снейп видел, что у Фран появились вопросы, как и слезы на глазах. Он рассказал, что Люциус сначала ненавидел и даже боялся ее, все было из-за Драко, но потом он постепенно узнал много нового и интересного о ней от сына, и его мнение стало меняться. Лорд видел отношения этих двоих и вскоре противостоять этому стало бесполезно, как бы он ни старался. Нарцисса тоже постепенно узнала о Фредерике. Их первая встреча оставила сильное впечатление о темной волшебнице у леди Малфой, и отказ дать клятву, и слова Фран стали для Нарциссы доказательством ее решимости, осознания своих сил и любви к Драко.

Они были готовы принять ее, но эта девушка разрушила тихое счастье семьи.

— И в этом нет Вашей вины, — добавил к вышесказанному Снейп. — Разумеется, и Люциус и Нарцисса знали о постулатах проклятых, и решили защитить Вас. Здесь есть и ошибка Дамблдора. Он знал, кто Вы такая, и все равно привел Вас в Хогвартс, но убийство Тома Реддла останется на его совести.

— Профессор, Вы хоть слышите, что говорите?! Это ведь я сделала…

— Но это правда. Зная, что произойдет, он позволил этому случиться. По его просьбе я оставался в бездействии, и если находил возможность помочь Вам, я ее использовал.

— Вы были на моей стороне? Все это время?

— Да, как и родители Драко.

Снейпу пришлось рассказать, что Люциус просил его защитить Фран любой ценой. Когда разговор у Дамблдора пошел о двух проклятых, всем присутствующим пришлось «выбирать» сторону. Малфои выбрали Фредерику, Снейп был в сомнениях, тогда как Дамблдор отказался вмешиваться. Этот неоправданный, неосознанный поступок директора не понимал никто, но было уже поздно. Две крови встретили друг друга и вскоре начнут сражаться.

— Люциус никогда не был искренним, но как-то он сказал мне, что Вы не заслужили такой судьбы, — на конце палочки Снейпа зажегся маленький огонек, как память об умершем лорде. — Он хотел защитить Вас также, как и Драко, и поэтому попросил меня приглядывать за юной волшебницей. Конечно, я был против, но Нарцисса смогла меня убедить. Она видела в Вашей темноте звезды, верила, что Вы не способны на убийство. Верит и сейчас.

— Так она не знает..?

— Нет. Драко сказал, что не станет говорить ей об этом. Не хочет ранить ее еще сильнее, — Северус задумался на мгновение, но вскоре продолжил. — Я дал Нарциссе клятву оберегать вас двоих. Все надеялись, что все будет хорошо, но Вы, мисс, перешли черту. Убили лорда. Мне неизвестно, был ли он готов к этому или нет, но Вы наверняка знаете больше меня. Сейчас это неважно, потому что это уже произошло.

— А что тогда важно? — шепотом спросила Фран, вытирая слезы.

— Вы должны быть прощены, — ответил ей Снейп. — Прощение и есть раскаяние. До самых глубин сердца. Только оно и излечивает.

Бушующий океан в ее душе стал успокаиваться. Волны больше не разбивались о скалы, но продолжали обтачивать вековых великанов наряду с ветром и светом. Вместе со слезами вырвался и крик, ждавший своего часа уже очень давно. Caelo et dimitte me. Она молила небеса о прощении, а в словах была исповедь, поведавшая о раскаянии за четыре убийства. Северус положил свои руки на ее плечи и убедился, насколько Фран была хрупка. Луна внутри нее начала сиять, пробившись сквозь тучи, даруя такой долгожданный покой.

— Мне стало известно, что Вас могут не допустить до экзамена по защите от темных искусств, — вдруг сказал Снейп, едва Фредерика успокоилась. Наверно они долго могли стоять у озера на холодном ветру, и уже пришло время возвращаться обратно, но он решил снова ей помочь. Разве это не входило в его обязанности? — Это так?

— Да, — грустно подтвердила она. — Я не могу призвать Патронус. Единственная со всего курса.

— Глядя на Вас, с трудом верится, что в Вашей памяти нет светлых воспоминаний. Постарайтесь не просто вспомнить, а прожить это заново.

Фран крепко сжимала палочку в руке, произнеся то самое Экспекто Патронум. Она вспомнила, как когда-то жила на альпийских лугах в тихой швейцарской деревушке. На пастбищах неторопливо жевали траву овцы, а пастушья собака охраняла стадо, не давая им разбежаться. Где-то в вышине слышались далекие отклики птиц, местные дети собирали цветы и плели венки, опуская их в озеро, на котором на лодках старики ловили рыбу и радовались еще одному солнечному дню. Все это было как вчера. Фредерика помнила каждую минуту, каждое мгновение, проведенное там. По утрам бабушка пекла печенье с кусочками шоколада и оставляла на столе рядом с теплым молоком. Фран помнила и ее слова. "Этот день подарен нам свыше. Не нужно осквернять себя плохими мыслями. Давай сделаем что-нибудь хорошее, и однажды ты обязательно поймешь, ради чего все это…"

Серебряный столп искр высвободился из плена сакуры и пера феникса и вихрем устремился вверх, а мягкий синий свет принял облик собаки, что бегала у кромки воды, то и дело поглядывая на своего создателя. Огромная собака, чья грозная внешность не способна скрыть великодушное сердце и добрый нрав.

— Ньюфаундленд? — сказала Фредерика, завороженно смотря на эфемерное создание. — С чем связан его облик?

— С воспоминанием, и скажу честно, он похож на Вас, — подтвердил Снейп. — Дружелюбен, но молниеносно может дать отпор врагам. Есть чувство собственного достоинства, доброта и отвага.

'Это не про меня…' Мысль пронеслась в голове, но Фран так ее и не озвучила. Она была рада, что смогла призвать своего духовного защитника, как и рада своему минувшим дням когда-то чудесного времени. Тогда не было ни страха будущего, ни сомнений, терзающих душу, ничего, что могло бы предвещать беду. Маленькая Фредерика не знала о проклятии луны. Да, говорят, время лечит. Но это не так. Время не что иное, как медленно действующий яд. Нечто, полагающее конец и заставляющее сдаваться.

В жизни каждого наступает момент, когда нужно понять, что старого больше нет. Оно было где-то там, вдалеке, а сейчас развеялось окончательно и безвозвратно. Так учатся отпускать прошлое, все равно оно уже пусто. Там никого нет. Все самое ценное Фредерика забрала с собой в настоящее сквозь года. И хоть ничего уже не исправить и не изменить, она все равно раскаялась, произнося отрывки фраз на латыни, хоть их никто и не услышит.


	26. Глава 20. Ее последние слова

Учебный год незаметно подошел к концу. Фредерика успешно сдала все экзамены, даже по истории магии она получила Выше ожидаемого. Осталось два дня, прежде чем все на целое лето покинут Хогвартс и вернутся домой. Чистое голубое небо и яркое солнце предвещают жаркие дни, ведь в последнее время тучи с севера, гонимые ветром, покрывали весь небесный свод. То и дело из них лился холодный дождь или сыпался мелкий снег в зимнюю пору; и было просто невозможно отличить осень от зимы, а зиму от весны и понять, когда же придут летние деньки. Время, когда можно подставить руки ласковому теплому ветру и солнечному свету, когда можно увидеть самые прекрасные закаты и рассветы, когда можно лежать на мягкой траве и смотреть на звезды. В россыпи цветов жужжат пчелы, а в воздухе стоит медовый, сладковатый до умопомрачения аромат. Фредерика хотела вновь увидеть полночное солнце, что окрашивает небо и землю в багряно-желтые цвета. Хотела встретить северное лето в родных краях.

С утра пораньше Фран направилась к Дамблдору, прихватив с собой немного сладостей — лимонные дольки в красивой коробке и пару шоколадных лягушек. Эта была маленькая благодарность за предоставленную возможность поучиться в британской школе магии и чародейства.

— Ну что же Вы, мисс Аренберг, в этом совершенно никакой необходимости, — пытался убедить ее директор. Он видел волнение Фран, как и искренность ее, хоть и маленького, поступка, как знака внимания.

— Пожалуйста возьмите, — Фредерика поставила коробку на стол, говоря, что это от чистого сердца.

— Я говорю про Ваш уход из школы, — настойчиво сказал Дамблдор.

Ему было неприятно это известие, ведь он дал Фредерике шанс начать все сначала. Так казалось Дамблдору. Да, он забрал ее из школы. Да, он не стал сдерживать ее силу и связывать ей руки. Но он не сказал о втором проклятом. Дамблдор позволил Фредерике и Тому познакомиться, закрыв на это глаза, и только сейчас он понял, насколько это было опасно. Но разве стоит плакать над пролитым молоком и разбившейся чашкой? Остается только убрать осколки и вытереть насухо. Нет смысла сожалеть о своем решении, ведь Дамблдор и правда верил, что все обойдется несмотря на «пророчество», хотя все твердили, что это не так. Он принял Тома Реддла ради него самого, чтобы мальчик смог найти себя и принять свою силу, но маленький Том почувствовал власть, в то время как Фредерика до последнего отвергала ее.

— Но я уже твердо решила, — немного помолчав, она добавила. — Я не могу остаться.

— Камень на Вашей душе стал слишком тяжелым?

Ее молчание и стало ответом на вопрос. Профессор Снейп рассказал Дамблдору, что случилось на днях. Это не о призыве Патронуса, хоть это и было важно, но о ее мольбах быть прощенной. Также Снейп упрекал директора о его безответственном поступке, хотя Дамблдор просил этого не делать.

— Ну что ж, раз Вы решили, отговаривать не вижу смысла, — Дамблдор взял в руки пергамент и попросил Фредерику подписать его. Речь шла о добровольном уходе из школы. — Теперь Вы свободны. Ни школа, ни Министерство магии больше не сможет Вас контролировать, поскольку Вы — не ученица Хогвартса, но и дитя лунной крови.

— Скажите, профессор, что будет, если кто-то узнает об убийстве? — тревожно спросила Фран.

— Вы сами выбрали оружие маглов. В данном случае подозрения сняты со всех чистокровных волшебников, — Дамблдор подумал, настолько это был искусный и продуманный шаг, но сказать это не решился. — Все-таки нужно было определить Вас на Слизерин.

Весь мир был слишком велик для ее силы, а школа — крайне мала. В этих стенах нужно учиться быть кем-то другим, скрывая себя настоящую. Это как быть запертой в клетке, имея при себе ключ. Странно и бессмысленно, но по-другому нельзя. Фран лишь хотела оставаться верной своим убеждениям, хоть они и расходились со многими принципами морали, понятия жизни и самой магии, но это и было ее собственное «я». Она бы никогда не стала никому угождать и уж тем более подчиняться. Лучше вспыхнуть ярким пламенем и также быстро угаснуть, чем медленно тлеть, оставляя после себя пепел.

— Вас запомнят, Фредерика, — Дамблдор кивнул, словно подтверждая самому себе правдивость собственных слов. — И ученики, и профессора, и даже школы, в которых Вы учились. Мне остается только пожелать Вам удачи, и я должен был уже давно извиниться перед Вами. Мое легкомысленное и весьма необдуманное решение привело к стольким потерям, причем не только для Вас.

— Я стала инструментом при таких обстоятельствах, не более. Судьба это или случайность… Думаю, что это каждый решит для себя сам, — она посмотрела на него весьма осуждающе, но вскоре эта суровость во взгляде превратилась в мягкость и сверкающие искры в глазах цвета голубого льда.

— Все-таки судьба, — ответил ей Дамблдор.

— Это оправдание? — улыбнулась Фран. Как только она обрела силу, то поняла, что за нее придется сражаться. Казалось бы, это не то, чему стоит радоваться, ведь о таких волшебниках мало что известно. Ей было не у кого спросить совета, некому пожаловаться или поделиться своими мыслями. Все пришлось делать в одиночку. Оборвав все нити, что связывали ее с семьей, Фредерика стала изучать магию как никогда раньше. Понять ее суть, найти себя, стать сильнее — разве это ей нужно было? Нет, вовсе нет. Она просто хотела быть любимой дочерью и сестрой, быть гордостью своих родителей, и после их смерти Фран даже хотела навсегда отказаться от фамилии, что принадлежит древнему роду, но вскоре передумала. Это и была последняя нить, те самые нерушимые узы, которые она должна сохранить любой ценой. Такой была воля ее отца. Его последние слова, произнесенные в объятиях старшей дочери, что хладнокровно вынесла тот самый смертный приговор.

— У Вас впереди еще целый день и утро перед отъездом, — сказал Дамблдор, открывая лимонные дольки и разглядывая резную деревянную коробку. — Используйте это время с пользой, чтобы впредь не было сожалений и напрасных слез.

— Разумеется, — она кивнула головой. — За этот год я многому научилась, и я говорю не только о магии… Я не очень красноречива, но шестой год обучения я точно запомню на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Впрочем, это уже неважно. Спасибо, профессор Дамблдор.

Вернувшись в свою комнату, она начала собирать вещи. Перебирая книги и тетради, Фран нашла блокнот Луны в котором они переписывались на уроках и часто рисовали на пустых страницах. Эта вещь стала очень ценной для Фредерики, ведь в ней были минутные радости, как и тревога перед сложной контрольной, и печаль за плохую оценку, и смешные каракули причудливых существ. Обрывки фраз, размытые чернила от соленых слез, слегка порванные страницы и царапины на обложке. В этом было свое очарование и своя горечь. Положив блокнот в стопку других книг, Фран накинула мантию на плечи и вышла из комнаты бродить по коридорам британской школы.

После обеда Фредерика отправилась к Черному озеру. Она задумалась, а почему Том Реддл должен был погибнуть именно от выстрела. Сравнивая себя с ним, Фран знала, что магия здесь бессильна, и только ее желание показать ему, что он такой же человек как и все. Бессмертие, крестражи. Это были их глупости из-за простого любопытства. Глупости, погубившие невинных. Она больше не хотела думать об этом, возможно позже Фран обязательно найдет ответ на этот вопрос, а сейчас нужно просто оставить это позади и смело шагать вперед. Время все расставит по своим местам.

Около шести вечера. Когда Фран была на ферме гиппогрифов, то там встретила своих гриффиндорских друзей. В последнее время они отдалились друг от друга и общались только по теме уроков в библиотеке, но сейчас все иначе. Только в самом конце года эта троица прониклась к темной волшебнице, потому что Рон часто рассказывал о том, какая Фредерика ответственная и всегда готова помочь, а теперь Гермиона сама позвала ее в Хогсмид отметить завершение шестого курса вкусным сливочным пивом. Уже там, в пабе «Три метлы», Фран сказала, что уходит из школы. На все вопросы почему, она не давала однозначного ответа, просто говорила, что так будет лучше для нее самой. Гарри, как и Дамблдор, пожелал ей удачи, Гермиона сказала, что даже не сомневается, что та свяжет свою жизнь с темными искусствами или зельями, а Рон попросил поддерживать связь с ним и его семьей, поскольку они были чистокровными волшебниками, а его отец работает в Министерстве магии, что очень могло бы помочь Фран в ближайшем будущем. Они просидели там за весьма душевным разговором, пока не стемнело, а после вернулись в Хогвартс. Гермиона расторгалась и со слезами бросилась к Фредерике, и это было так несвойственно для мисс Грейнджер. Фран вместе с остальными сумела ее успокоить, а после они разошлись по комнатам, пожелав друг другу спокойной ночи.

Перед самым сном Фран еще раз пролистала блокнот Полумны и нашла там ее последнюю запись. Слезы навернулись на глазах крупным жемчугом и потекли по лицу, капая на бумагу. Луна была единственной, кто знал об этом, и от этого становилось только больнее. Фредерика сжала в руке маленький кулон в форме полумесяца и уснула, думая о ней.

«27.03.хх.  
С днем рождения, Фран. Время за полночь, ты спишь, а я уже поздравила тебя. Нарглы желают тебе самого лучшего в твоей нелегкой жизни, а мой подарок найдешь утром.  
Навеки твоя дорогая подруга, Полумна Лавгуд».

***

На днях Фредерика выпытала у Снейпа пароль от гостиной Слизерина и уже была возле главных дверей. Она не стала объяснять ему, зачем это нужно, только сказала, что это ее последняя просьба к «самому замечательному» профессору. Снейп вполне бы мог отказать ей, но почему-то не стал. На самом деле ему было не до этого, ведь все равно в этот день все разъедутся по домам на каникулы, но даже отсутствие уроков не освобождало профессора от дел. Юная волшебница часто оставалась после занятий то в качестве отработки, то просто так, чтобы научиться чему-то новому. За это время она очень сдружилась со Снейпом, и многие слизеринцы, в том числе и Драко, в этом ей завидовали. Но северус и сам был к ней неравнодушен. Еще с самого начала он хотел, чтобы Фран исключили из школы, потому что здесь она была в опасности. Снейп пытался подставить ее, выставить худшей ученицей, но не ожидал, что она сама придет к нему и попросит о помощи. Он стал учить ее по вечерам и вскоре оставил свою идею. Когда все зашло слишком далеко, Снейп ослушался приказа Дамблдора и втайне помог ей. В том, что произошло, не было его вины, по почему-то Северус ее испытывал, что-то затягивало в смятение. Поговорив с Фран, он почувствовал облегчение. Он увидел сияние в ее темном сердце, это и была та надежда, что все его старания были не напрасны. Фредерика сумела отыскать свой свет, признав ошибки прошлого и приняв их, чтобы впредь гордо ступать вперед.

Фран осторожно вошла в комнату Малфоя и подошла к его кровати. «Не будите спящего дракона» гласит девиз школы. И правда, в этом была своя нотка юмора по отношению к Драко. Он ненавидел вставать в такую рань, а уж тем более когда его будят. Фредерика смотрела на мило спящего дракона, но время идет, и солнце не станет ее ждать.

— Я знаю, что сейчас рано, но ты должен увидеть этот рассвет, — прошептала Фран, когда Драко открыл глаза. Он не ожидал увидеть ее здесь. Без лишних вопросов он быстро оделся и поспешил за ней. Фран лишь один раз взглянула на него украдкой, и Драко сразу же засмущался и накричал на нее, после чего ей пришлось выйти из комнаты.

Они бежали по пустым коридорам, держась за руки, как когда-то давно. Драко снова видел сияние ее глаз, чувствовал тепло ее нежных рук вместе с дыханием холодного ветра. Они поднялись на Астрологическую башню, когда сумерки расступались, и уже виднелось зарево. Солнечный свет на восходе окрашивает облака в нежный розовый цвет. Перед рассветом всегда холоднее, чем самой ночью, но они не чувствовали этого холода, только легкий поцелуй тумана и ветра.

— Ты будешь хотя бы немного скучать по мне?

— Ну конечно, — не задумываясь ответил Драко. — Очень надеюсь, что мы увидимся летом.

— Это вряд ли… — Фран отвела взгляд и покрепче сжала палочку в руках, пока та слегка искрилась, излучая синий свет, а все потому, что Фредерика решила показать Драко свой Патронус. Он был рад за нее, но весьма опечален этой новостью. — Понимаешь, я… я бросаю школу, да и домой пока возвращаться не собираюсь. Еще не время.

— Ты не можешь так поступить…

— Как ты можешь сомневаться в моем решении?! — она резко взмахнула палочкой, из-за чего Патронус исчез, а Драко немного испугался. — Прости…

Ночное небо провозгласило о своем конце, когда солнце разрезали горизонт алым лучом, и заря подобно крови растеклась по краям этого мира. Это и был тот самый порог между «вчера» и «завтра», превращающийся в «сегодня».

— Фран, а когда твой день рождения? Ты никогда не говорила мне об этом.

— Весной, — ответила она. — Когда цветет сакура.

— А Полумна знала?

Фредерика показала ему подвеску с полумесяцем, и он все понял. Драко было обидно, что он так и не смог поздравить ее, но обещал прислать подарок на следующий год. Фран сказала, чтобы он не пытался ее искать, ведь это будет пустая трата времени. Она и сама не знает куда идти, все действия будут случайными, и только цель останется прежней. До отъезда осталось совсем немного, но они не спешили. Хотелось запомнить эти минуты перед разлукой.

— Знаешь, недавно мама задала мне один вопрос, знаю ли я каково это, любить. Как думаешь, что я ответил?

— Больно?

— Да. Но эта боль так приятна и сладка, хоть и любовь не должна ее причинять…

Фран так и не дала Драко закончить фразу, прервав его поцелуем. Высоко в бесконечном небе одинокая птичка звала кого-то, а они смотрели на разгорающуюся зарю, пытаясь удержать это тепло в ладонях. Пробираться сквозь бушующий шторм жизни — непросто, но пока они были друг у друга, все было нипочем. Вкус поцелуя был испорчен соленостью слез, но от этого не становился менее сладким. Был ли он последним или нет, не знал никто, а в мыслях эхом отдавалось то самое горькое «прощай», такое тихое и еще непроизнесенное.

— Фран, я знаю, что, возможно, именно сейчас тебя разрывают противоречивые чувства. Да, это произошло, ты опустошена и предана, но посмотри… — Драко указал на восходящее солнце, леса и холмы, опаленные светом, и недостижимый горизонт. — Это сияет жаркое солнце. Оно опаляет всех своими лучами, на щадит ничто живое, как и твою выжженную горечью душу. Однако ему на смену всегда приходит ночь. Время, когда ты сильнее всего, а луна мягко укрывает землю своим призрачным светом.

— Но мне нет дела до солнца и луны, — с непониманием ответила ему Фредерика. Она ждала его дальнейших слов, ведь Драко никогда не говорит о таких вещах просто так. Выразить свои чувства очень сложно, особенно для Малфоя, но он как никто другой мог достичь глубин ее души.

— В твоей жизни снова наступит спокойствие, а твое мятежное сердце сможет залечить кровоточащие раны, — он нежно взял ее за руки и приобнял, уткнувшись в платину шелковистых волос. — Ты — самый сильный и искренний человек из всех, кого я знал. Ты никогда не омрачаешь свои мысли ложью, но даже обжигаясь, не перестаешь сиять. Ты стала той, чью тайну мне никогда не разгадать. Пожалуйста, опусти свою боль и горечь, и ты увидишь свой путь.

— Обещаю… […что отпущу. Быть одной не так страшно, как кажется, пока не встретишь того, кто откроет тебе весь мир. Можно сказать, что я всю жизнь смотрела в синеву небес, а ты подарил мне крылья, и теперь я разгоню облака сомнений и воспарю ввысь. Будь то дождливый или солнечный день, я не пойду в те заветные места, по которым скучаю, но буду следовать голосу, что и станет моим путеводителем.]

За одним словом Фредерика многие мысли, но не искренние чувства вперемешку со слезами, сам Драко больше не произнес ни слова. Они просидели на башне в крепких объятиях вплоть до того, как не пришло время по-настоящему прощаться. Проезжая по Гленфиннану сквозь суровые шотландские пейзажи и исторические замки, Драко думал, что Хогвартс покинула, возможно, величайшая волшебница своего времени. Да, школа не утратит былой славы и величия, но она потеряла ту магию, ради которой хотелось туда вернуться.

***

В Уилтшире как всегда было спокойно, немного мрачно и приятно. Летние дни размеренно шли своей чередой, приближая к холодной и дождливой осени. За это время Драко более ответственным и твердым, не уступая в непреклонности решений своему отцу. Ясность мыслей, логика и холодный разум помогли Драко начать вести дела семьи наравне с матерью, несмотря на то, что он был еще несовершеннолетним студентом. Осталось отучиться последний год и успешно сдать экзамены. Драко был готов к седьмому курсу, и в этот раз его выбрали префектом, но это не доставляло ему особой радости, только больше забот и проблем. Каждый раз перед сном он думал, каким мог бы быть этот год, если бы Фран осталась. Но ее нет. Да, это ее жизнь, которую она проживет, как считает нужным. Без него. Этот обдуманный выбор, но правильный ли он?

Слишком много вопросов и никаких ответов.

В последний день лета, уже на его исходе, Драко в библиотеке искал свои учебники. Стопка из нескольких книг лежала на столе, пока горничные уносили остальные. Перед уходом Драко еще раз обвел взглядом полки со старинными фолиантами и редкими ценными книгами и подумал, что Фредерике здесь очень бы понравилось. Хоть она и была в этом доме, но времени на чтение совсем не было. Драко решил взять с собой хроники искусства зельеварения — книгу, которую когда-то давал Фран почитать. Он думал, что она осилит эти восемьсот семьдесят четыре страницы недели за две, но девушке хватило всего три дня. Пройдя вдоль богатого убранства анфилады покоев отца и матери, Драко открыл книгу, и из нее выпал небольшой конверт с печатью, которая была так ему знакома. Герб дома Гранцрайх. Драко надеялся найти там ответы на свои вопросы или хотя бы причину ухода Фран, ведь она вряд ли оставила бы его просто так. Драко ошибся и нашел нечто больше, чем просто слова, написанные на бумаге.

«Это была моя шестнадцатая весна. Мне хотелось раскинуть руки, объять весь мир и засмеяться во весь голос от восторга и чувства свободы. Так долго, насколько это возможно. Но мне было страшно. Я боялась не успеть за свою жизнь то, о чем мечтала. Боялась, что однажды мне не захочется жить. Боялась взрослеть.

И вот осенью в мою жизнь ворвался ты. Не знаю, сколько должно пройти времени, чтобы ты прочитал это письмо, но хочу сказать, что я поняла рядом с тобой.

У каждого живущего на Земле есть свой собственный путь. У тебя, у меня. Совершенно иные, но оттого и прекрасные. Мы гуляли по осенним дорогам, по запорошенным снегом мостам, но мы так и не увидим летнее небо вместе. Я была в поисках себя, не видя, сколько боли я принесла тебе. Мне не искупить вины перед тобой и твоей матерью, что так добра и благородна. Отнимая жизнь, я даже не думала, что обрекаю на страдания других, и если расскажу тебе все свои секреты, то ты больше никогда не посмотришь на меня. Как же я рада, что ошибалась… Кажется, я обещала тебе, что ты больше не увидишь моих слез, но посмотри на размытые слова и потекшие чернила. Я вновь нарушила обещание.

Но я не отступлюсь.

Никто не может вернуться назад и начать сначала, но он может создать новое окончание. Я больше не буду перелистывать уже однажды прочитанные страницы. Слишком много чести для них. Теперь с прошлым я буду циничной эгоисткой. Отныне посвящаю себя настоящей.

Я горжусь тем, что сумела зайти так далеко. И не имеет значения, сколько мне понадобится времени, чтобы сократить то расстояние, что отделяет меня от мечты.

Наверно, ты спросишь: «Что за мечта?» И я отвечу. Отыскать то неповторимое сияние в своей душе. И я его нашла. Не в шуме моря, песне ветра или же собственных убеждениях. Думаю, ты мог бы мной гордиться.

Я держу свой путь не одна. Мы впредь никогда не расстанемся, ведь мое сияние — это ты. Не знаю, что нам с тобой уготовано судьбой — долгожданная встреча или же вечная разлука, но я буду верить, что твоя любовь ко мне останется неизменной. Буду верить, что Нарцисса Малфой простит меня. Буду верить, что ты, Драко Люциус Малфой…»

— …что ты сумеешь отпустить меня, а если нет, тогда найди и впредь не отпускай.


	27. Глава 21. Возрождение

Когда жизнь переступает черту двадцатилетия, собственное сознание начинает отрицать то инфантильное дитя и стремится к мудрости. Больше нет того «я», которое было в пятнадцать, в семнадцать лет. Поступки, совершенные в то время, кажутся глупыми, а идеалы и мысли — слишком наивными. И чем дальше жизнь шагает от двадцати, тем сильнее это чувствуется.

За эти годы мир магии принял множество новых законов о детях лунной крови. Школы волшебства были наслышаны об этом, как и том, кто за этим стоит. Покинув Хогвартс, Фредерика не сидела на месте. Вечные поиски проклятых, убитое время в библиотеках всего мира, рукописи, которым нет конца и края, но оно того стоило. Она сумела добиться отдельных законов о таких, как и она сама, хоть ее обучение и не было закончено. Теперь каждая магическая школа была обязана обучать только одного мага луны, учить его контролировать свои способности, а Министерство магии было обязано следить за этим. Были и исключения, когда школа могла принять двух и даже трех детей непростительных заклинаний, но под контролем Фредерики. Раньше лунная кровь была весьма редким даром, но вскоре таких волшебников стало больше, но никто не мог ничего сделать. Став частью Министерства благодаря особому праву — своему дару, полному подчинению способности и всех видов магии и помощи профессоров из всех восьми школ колдовства, Фредерика добилась той справедливости, к которой когда-то стремился Том Реддл. Таких волшебников больше не считали особенными — они не были проклятыми или избранными, но теми, в чьих жилах текло серебро. 'Немного другие' — как бы сказала Полумна.

Фран пришлось повзрослеть немного раньше остальных, еще когда будучи невинным ребенком она совершила отчаянный поступок, за который даже взрослые не всегда могут ответить. Это осталось камнем преткновения в ее душе, но юная волшебница не была сломлена. В ее мире все менялось. Холодные ночи превращались в залитые солнцем дни, а они в свою очередь становились годами. Города, ветра, новые друзья и старые знакомые. Но только одно оставалось неизменным — ее любовь ко всему, что было уже утрачено, но навеки изнутри обвило сердце, словно цветущая лоза. Воспоминания острыми шипами впивались в него, заставляя кровоточить, но темная волшебница уже смирилась с этой болью и принимала ее как должное. Эта тихая скорбь по былому стала пылью, развеявшись по ветру.

Повзрослевший Драко стал лордом, но нисколько копией своего отца. Единственное сходство было лишь в коллекционировании Темных артефактов, что восходило к семейным традициям. Драко никогда их не использовал, лишь хранил в стеклянных витринах, и даже глядя на них, он не испытывал влечения к темной магии, как его отец. От матери Драко перенял странный интерес к алхимическим рукописям, по которым можно создать легендарный философский камень и множество других чудес. Богатство не приносило счастья, поэтому Драко и был в поисках чего-то отличного от него, и это было не просто желание стать лучше. Запутавшись в своих чувствах, на седьмом курсе он начал встречаться с Асторией, но их роман длился недолго. Это была лишь страсть вперемешку с отчаянием, но вскоре они перестали мучить друг друга. Астория была безответно влюблена в Малфоя, и эти полгода отношений дали ей понять, что он совершенно ей не подходит, а ее страдания по нему были напрасны. Все говорили, что это глупо, ведь Драко до сих пор любил Фредерику, и как бы не была хороша Астория, он не мог забыть Фран. Темная волшебница уже давно забрала его сердце, а решившись вернуть его, Драко отказался его принять.

Потерять самого себя внутри разбитого зеркала, и если свет снова угаснет в этих тонких стенах, что окружают со всех сторон, их все еще можно разрушить. Сгореть с огнем в глазах и снова встать, потому что знаешь, как и за что сражаться. Ничего не кончено, пока мы остаемся любимы кем-то.

***

В двадцать лет Фредерика получила письмо из Дурмстранга, в котором было сказано, что Синдре Лофгрен скончался. Ей пришлось уехать из Японии, где она продолжала обучаться искусству зельеварения и колдовству во всех его проявлениях и прожила почти три года. Суровый север тепло встретил свою бывшую ученицу. В день похорон Фредерика получила предложение поработать учителем по темным и боевым искусствам в Дурмстранге вместо мастера Лофгрена, и она согласилась, правда только на один год.  
Драко продолжал жить в поместье вместе с матерью, что увядала с каждым днем. Нарцисса страдала от неизлечимой даже по меркам магов болезни, и все понимали, даже она сама, что осталось недолго.

— Что с тобой, Драко? — протянув ему руку, она попросила его подойти поближе.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты оставила меня. Мне столько нужно тебе рассказать…

— Не стоит, мальчик мой, я все знаю, — Нарцисса продолжала со всей нежностью и любовью смотреть на своего сына. Она видела в нем черты Люциуса и что-то свое. Всей правды не сокрыть, а раскрыть все секреты невозможно. — Ты любишь ту, кто забрал у меня мужа, а у тебя — отца.

— Но откуда? Нет, не сейчас! Не уходи! — закричал Драко, слушая тяжелый кашель матери и неровный стук сердца. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что делать дальше…

— Ты уже доказал свое право быть наследником, теперь живи по зову сердца. Найди ее, Драко. Я надеялась, что в нашем роду никогда не будет проклятых, но похоже судьба распорядилась иначе, — каждое слово давалось с трудом, но и их Драко слышал уже не раз. Нарцисса часто начинала разговор о Фредерике, то и дело называя ее когтевранской принцессой, как это когда-то делал Люциус. Она желала счастья своему сыну с той, кто принес ей страдания. Две разные жизни, две разные крови, сплетенные воедино и разлученные навечно. Нарцисса не могла знать, что все будет именно так, но она знала, что есть любовь. — Это моя последняя воля…

— Я так долго лгал тебе, а ты меня прощаешь… — Драко закрыл ее глаза, которые покинул блеск жизни, — Мама, ты слишком милосердна. Я люблю тебя и… спасибо за все…

Нарцисса Малфой была похоронена рядом с тем, кому посвятила всю жизнь и саму себя. У могилы родителей Драко нашел те самые нерушимые доказательства любви и решил во что бы то ни стало отыскать свою темную принцессу. Отвергнутую миром. Проклятую луной.

С тех пор уже минуло два года. Фредерика, как и обещала, год проработала в школе, а после вновь уехала странствовать по миру. Драко безутешно пытался найти ее или хотя бы узнать, где она может быть, но без результатов. Он слышал о новых законах в мире магии и о их авторе, но на свои просьбы узнать что-либо о мисс Гранцрайх в Министерстве он получал отказ. Все, что он мог, это приехать к ней домой, но каждый раз юной наследницы там не было. Он не мог знать, что она преподавала в северной школе магии, куда так просто не попасть, а в поместье бывала лишь две недели в году. Поэтому Драко решил последовать ее примеру — оставить все и следовать по миру по ее следам.

***

В засохших розах под северным солнцем из праха вновь зарождалась жизнь. Поместье потихоньку возвращало себе былое величие. Настежь открытые окна пускали внутрь едва теплый солнечный свет и свежий воздух, а оседавшая годами пыль наконец-то перестала сдавливать легкие. После очередного года путешествия по Азии, Фредерика решила, что шести лет отсутствия было достаточно, чтобы подумать о будущем. Когда чувства обрушивались волной и сбивали с толку, она была готова сдаться и отказаться от своей гордости, чтобы поехать в Уилтшир. Ей уже было известно о смерти Нарциссы Малфой, ведь об этом говорили в Министерстве, хотя на тот момент Фредерика была далеко от дома. Сбежав тогда от Драко, она не могла так просто вернуться, ведь этому даже не было оправданий. Каждый день приносил сожаления, и утраченные чувства становились только сильнее — любовь к Драко и ненависть к самой себе. За эти шесть лет Фредерика многое поняла и, наверно, смогла бы вновь найти подходящие слова при встрече, которая вряд ли состоится спустя столько времени. Находясь дома, она готовилась к предстоящему зимнему солнцестоянию, ведь в этот день пройдет еще один знаменательный праздник — фестиваль Северных огней.

***

Целый день шел холодный осенний дождь, пробирающий до костей, хотя в календаре все еще стояло 18 сентября. Серые дома стояли в обрамлении деревьев, покрытых золотисто-огненной листвой, ветер разбрасывал эти самые листья по всей округе, а по лужам радостно прыгали дети, совсем маленькие и беззаботные, еще незнающие вкус жизни. Именно в такой день Драко был в Лондоне и направился в кафе, располагающееся на углу двух улиц. Проснувшись в отвратительном настроении, он все же сумел привести себя в порядок и выйти из дома в теплом шерстяном пальто и бордовом кашемировом шарфе. Всю свою жизнь он ненавидел шарфы и всегда отказывался даже примерять, но когда на каникулах Фредерика захотела сделать ему подарок, он не смог ей отказать. Да, она купила ему этот самый шарф, который Драко не надевал ни разу до этого дня. В кафе было шумно. Драко занял столик у окна, заказал чашку крепкого кофе, наблюдая за миром через стекло. За последним глотком последовали и мысли об этой промозглой осени, как и о том, что подаренный бордовый шарф Драко называл красным. Он сожалел не об этом, но о тех днях, которые можно было назвать счастливыми, о яркой и теплой осени, когда они только встретились. Вздрогнув от ностальгии, он шагнул за порог и направился вдоль по аллее, укутанную туманом.

Уже вечером, сидя в своем кабинете, Драко вспомнил, что за последние дни не раз слышал о каком-то северном фестивале. Но было странно другое, ведь об этом говорили только маги. Простым людям дорога туда закрыта. Праздник будет проведен в день зимнего солнцестояния, через три месяца, как позже выяснил Драко. Его не интересовали подобные вещи, но в этот день даже подарок Фредерики стал значимым спустя столько лет. Так иногда случается, что жизнь разводит двоих, чтобы показать, как они важны друг для друга.


	28. Глава 21,5. Аврора Бореалис

За пару дней до полной луны наступают дни Лунной дороги или Сожженного пути, что сулят неудачу и потери. И в один из таких дней, 13 декабря, состоится зимнее солнцестояние, которое в скандинавских странах посвящено святой Люсии — согласно легенде, она стояла с фонарем на маяке и освещала дорогу мужу, ушедшему в море, но злые духи убили девушку, и после смерти ее призрак видели на скале с фонарем. В этот день проходила церемония: как олицетворение Люсии одну из девушек наряжали в белое платье с красным поясом из атласа, символизирующее невинность, чистоту и мученическую смерть, возлагали на нее венок, сплетенный из дуба и северных трав, на котором горели свечи, означающие свет, прогоняющий долгую темную норвежскую ночь, и Фредерика была выбрана на эту роль. Население небольшого городка состояло из магов, поэтому и приняли решение совмещать эти два праздника в один день.

Фестиваль Северных огней. Время, когда магия находит путь в мир людей. Становится иной. Она живет своей жизнью и творит чудеса по собственной воле. Это ночь, в которую Патронус каждого волшебника способен обрести свободу. Когда Драко приехал, то не мог поверить в то, что увидел. Эта магия отлична от заклинаний, которым он посвятил свою жизнь. Он видел проявление первозданных сил и магов, что умеют ей управлять благодаря лишь ментальному воздействию. Искусство волшебства, которому не научат ни в одной школе.

Торжество началось.

К небольшой часовне по дороге, усыпанной снегом, шла святая Люсия, а следом за ней — дети, держа в руках свечи. Они пели песнь о мученице, слова которой вознесутся в небеса. Рядом с девушкой широкой поступью шагал ньюфаундленд. Ее духовный защитник, что стал живым на одну ночь. Войдя в каменную часовню, Люсия зажгла фонарь, его свет должен освещать путь всем, кто заблудился в ночной тьме и ищет свой путь домой.

Драко стоял в одном из первых рядов, и, конечно же, Фредерика его заметила. Он смотрел на нее, как тогда перед Святочным балом — с тихим восторгом и блеском в глазах. Она изменилась за эти годы, но только не внешне. Все те же длинные платиновые волосы, нежные локоны, спускающиеся с плеч, и вплетенные ленты, тонкие пальцы, аккуратно держащие фонарь, и глаза цвета льда. Сейчас Драко видел не ученицу, что то и дело забывала рецепты зелий или же опаздывала на занятия, но поистине сильную волшебницу своего времени, что сумела изменить мир по отношению к себе и таким, как она сама. Пока Драко был занят наследием рода Малфой, Фредерика искала неоспоримые доказательства для Министерства, но они оба делали то, что считали своим долгом. Для Драко — это семья, для Фредерики — магия.

Этот день назывался фестивалем Северных огней, но на черном полотне небес было лишь легкое мерцание зеленого света. Будучи впервые на этом фестивале, Драко не мог знать особенностей и того, что произойдет. Ему оставалось бродить по улицам, пить горячий глинтвейн, чтобы немного согреться, и смотреть на украшенные дома, на магов и духов. Он никогда не мог бы представить суровый север таким. Душевным, теплым и чем-то близким сердцу. Вскоре всех попросили собраться на площади, и слово дали виновнице торжества. К этому моменту все свечи уже прогорели, и остался только свет, исходящий от фонаря в каменной часовне.

— Я всегда мечтала найти древнюю магию, способной разорвать тьму, чтобы пробудить в себе свет. Но желать такой силы недостаточно, ведь это не просто никому неизвестные слова. Магия. Ее источник и есть противостояние Света и Тьмы, что неразрывно связаны и не могут существовать одно без другого. В наших сердцах есть оба элемента, и только нам решать, чему мы готовы посвятить себя. Я видела две стороны магии, и впредь готова нести эту горечь и благородство в своем сердце.

— Мы оба, — тихо сказал Драко, надеясь, что никто не услышит.

— Молодой человек, перебивать святую Люсию непростительно! — сделала ему замечание рядом стоявшая женщина. Она была крайне возмущена, но Фредерике хватило одного взгляда, чтобы успокоить ее и сделать замечание Драко. Они оба извинились друг перед другом и позволили девушке продолжить.

— Когда не стало дорогих моему сердцу людей, младшей сестры и лучшей подруги, то я захотела найти заклинание, которое позволило бы мне противостоять печали, что закрывала мои глаза. И вот, я преисполнена. Во мне пробудилась древняя магия, и теперь она шепчет: «Сила, способная изменить мир, в твоих руках». Среди Света и Тьмы, где я и нахожусь, во мне еще живы чувства, что и стали моей магией. Я — Фредерика Аренберг Эстель VI фон Гранцрайх, и в этот день мне выпала честь зажечь свет, то сияние не только в небе, но и в вас самих. Поверьте в магию, живущую в сердце, и она станет Полярной звездой, — достав палочку, она вздохнула, вспоминая, когда использовала ее последний раз. Это было около трех лет назад, ведь как только Фредерика открыла для себя невербальную магию, то палочка осталась в стороне, применяясь лишь в крайних случаях. Но сегодня особенная ночь, в которую должно быть сотворено самое сложное заклинание из всех, которые знает Фредерика. — Аврора Бореалис!

В небе зажглись мириады огней. Холодные оттенки едва касались теплых, создавая невероятный перелив. Отблеск сияния падал на белый снег, на людей и духов, на весь город, освещая все, чего касался. Как-то Полумна сказала, что всегда мечтала увидеть северное сияние. Она никогда не была далеко от дома, а в Англии такого чуда не встретишь. Фредерика пообещала, что обязательно покажет ей его. Но Луны не стало, а ее желание так и осталась в памяти Фран. Лишь спустя годы темной волшебнице удалось создать заклинание, которое могло бы исполнить мечту Полумны. Кроме того, северное сияние многое значило и для самой Фран, ведь в детстве она с сестрой часто смотрела на ночное небо, в котором сверкали холодные огни.

Закончив играть свою роль, Фредерика переоделась во что-то более традиционное. Украшенная вышивкой белая блуза, поверх синий жилет, теплая многослойная юбка цвета индиго, черные вышитые чулки, невысокие сапоги и шерстяной плащ с капюшоном. Фран даже не пыталась найти Драко, потому что уже знала, где его искать. Почти весь вечер он провел в кафе, время от времени выходя на мост. Укутавшись в свою черную мантию с белым мехом, продрогшими пальцами Драко держал в руках горячий кофе, что немного согревал изнутри. Фран не знала, с чего начать разговор, поэтому решила просто быть собой.

— Когда древние викинги увидели радужное сияние в небе, они сразу поняли, что это блики от стальных мечей валькирий, которые забирают воинов в чертоги Вальхаллы.

— И это первое, что ты хочешь мне сказать?! — удивился Драко, приподняв бровь. В его взгляде читалось недовольство, упрек и вся холодность, присущая лорду. — Я столько лет искал тебя, надеялся, что первое, что ты сделаешь, это бросишься в мои объятия и скажешь…

— Один день, — перебила его Фредерика.

— Что?

— Всего один день, лорд Малфой. Вы приезжали в мой дом каждый год и каждый раз не дожидались всего день.

— Я… Я не знал! — опешил Драко, но не стал обвинять ее, ведь сейчас уже не было смысла выяснять это. Он опустил взгляд и слегка улыбнулся. Это не было виной одного из них, всего лишь обстоятельства. — Да и откуда мог бы…

Фредерика не стала ему отвечать, только взяла его за руку и попросила пойти за ней. В ее голосе и взгляде не было грусти, сожалений или же укора. Мост через замерзшую реку был единственным, омываемым морской водой и страдающий от отливов и приливов. Шесть арок, перекинутых через прибрежную реку, были построены около 500 лет назад, и сейчас с одной стороны моста выстроились живописные фахверковые домики, а с другой — каменные особняки, а ведь когда-то там были мельница, часовня, караульная комната и тюрьма. Фредерика и Драко стояли на мосту и вдыхали соль далекого моря, а вместе с ней и утраченные годы.

— Между мной и магией ты выбрала второе.

— Но именно магия привела меня к тебе. Моя проклятая кровь, мое заклинание, которое ты видел сегодня…

Их шепотом произнесенные слова унеслись в ночное небо, где играли северные огни. 'Вот и встретились два одиночества' — так ведь говорят. Фредерика знала людей, что превзошли основы колдовства и открыли новую магию. Она хотела учиться у них, но пришлось уехать, поэтому волшебница начала самостоятельно изучать первородные Света и Тьмы. С годами понимаешь больше и переосмысливаешь, казалось бы, простые вещи, но только не день, который изменил ее жизнь раз и навсегда. Как утром просыпаешься, а дрожащие губы повторяют слова 'не оставляй меня', сказанные кем-то дорогим, а к вечеру уже собраны чемоданы и под покровом ночи ускользаешь, оставив после себя след из пустоты и тысячи воспоминаний.

— Ты многое сделала за эти годы, — холодно отозвался Драко, хотя в душе он был горд за нее. Радости в этом не было, ведь теперь это не касалось его самого, как и его семьи, но она сделала это для всего мира магии, что поистине сложно и по-своему невероятно. — Я в тебе не сомневался.

— К сожалению, есть то, что я так и не смогла, — ответила ему Фран. Каждая ее фраза спокойно и ровно слетала с губ, и это хладнокровие часто пугало Драко, ведь в Фредерике он видел себя. — После той ночи мои пальцы ни разу не коснулись фортепиано.

Драко прослезился. Он вспомнил, как часто слышал игру отца и видел ликование матери. Как вечером они сидели в полумраке в гостиной и наслаждались музыкой, увлекая себя крепким вином, плещущимся в стекле и серебре. Его терпкость отдавала засушенными розами, спелым виноградом и ароматом цветов, сохранивших в себе солнечный свет. В эти минуты Драко видел самую настоящую любовь. Он не знал, как родители сумели пронести это сквозь года, не утратив чувств и страсти, ведь каждый раз Люциус смотрел на Нарциссу словно под заклятиям, а она отвечала ему робкой улыбкой, за которой скрывалась ее гордость и благородство наряду с тихим семейным счастьем.

— Когда ты не приходила в архив, я знал, где тебя искать, — Драко немного успокоился и смог продолжить, хоть это было и непросто. — Ты играла на фортепиано, а я стоял у двери, так и не в силах подойти поближе.

— Откуда ты узнал об этом? Только… — удивилась Фран, ведь только что был раскрыт ее очередной секрет.

— Да, Полумна. Она сказала мне.

Юная Лавгуд каждый четверг слушала игру Фредерики. Это был их единственный вечер, когда на следующий день все уроки были сделаны заранее, а вставать можно было не раньше девяти. Полумна всегда просила сыграть еще одну композицию, и так до самой ночи, пока префекты не разгонят всех студентов по комнатам. Также Фредерика вспомнила, что в ночь своей погибели Люциус пришел к ней с весьма добрыми намерениями. Они сидели в музыкальном зале и играли, пока Фран не достала палочку. Даже одно слово заклинания не вернуть назад, как и всех отдавших свои жизни.

— Почему тогда ты сказал, что любишь меня?

— Моя ненависть не способна вернуть его, и я не хотел потерять тебя, — слова Драко прозвучали как-то неправильно, ведь он до сих пор не может поверить, что сейчас говорит со сбежавшей волшебницей, как и не понимает, что она чувствует то же самое. Смятение и обретение долгожданного душевного покоя.

— Но я сделала это просто так… У меня даже причины не было… — растерянно ответила ему Фран.

— Да, я знаю.

— Ты ничего не знаешь! — в слезах прокричала Фредерика, достав свою палочку. Она была готова применить заклинание, любое, лишь бы выпустить свои эмоции наружу, что было так для нее несвойственно. — Я писала письма Нарциссе Малфой каждый месяц до самой ее смерти. Я не была на похоронах не потому, что боялась встретить тебя, но мне было страшно видеть твои слезы. Это я! Я лишила тебя семьи, и ты остался один! Почему ты молчишь? Почему ты так спокоен?! Ты приехал, чтобы найти меня, и вот ты разочарован, верно?

— Посмотри на меня…

Драко нежно поцеловал ее в щеку, отчего на ней появился легкий румянец, а после крепко прижал девушку к груди. Их разговор так и остался незаконченным на Астрологической башне в то утро. Долгие шесть лет они хранили в себе вину за проявленную слабость и нанесенные раны друг другу. Открыв последний секрет, Фредерика освободилась от оков своего названного проклятия. Тихая скорбь станет светлой печалью, за которой последуют счастливые дни.

— Только ты способна вызвать улыбку на моем лице, но от этого твои грубые слова, сказанные на эмоциях или в шутку, ранят более острого лезвия. Я не желал тебе смерти, но, почему-то, пламя ненависти бушевало внутри. И это пламя угасло, когда я понял, что больше никогда не встречусь с тобой, потому что это казалось невозможным. До сегодняшнего дня. Ты, Фредерика Гранцрайх, стала моей самой истинной любовью, поэтому я буду идти рядом и держать тебя за руку, как бы сильно ты не впивалась в нее от нестерпимой боли, — он вытер ее слезы, вновь и вновь шепотом повторяя ее имя. За прошедшие годы Фран и сама позабыла, как оно звучит. Произнесенное с трепетом и нежностью. Это говорило о большем, чем простое 'люблю'. — Для меня ты всегда будешь чистым и лунным созданием для своих столь юных лет.

К Драко подошел духовный защитник Фран, огромный черный пес, подставляя свою голову к его рукам. От касания фамильяр превратился в серебряную пыль с отблеском голубых искр. Ночь духов была окончена, но северное сияние до сих пор рисовало на черном полотне небес.

— Я верю, что они в лучшем мире. Все те, кто нам дорог. Прости меня…

— Простил, моя темная принцесса. Давно простил.

— Что будет с нами теперь? — спросила Фредерика, впервые улыбнувшись за этот вечер.

— Время покажет, — прошептал Драко, не разжимая ее руки.

— Поверь мне, нет, — она облегченно выдохнула, посмотрев на него. — Определенно нет…

Как из дождей соткана осень, из снега — зима, так и из витражей воспоминаний в нашей памяти создан храм. Место, куда хочется приходить время от времени.

Хрупкость. Нерушимость. Вечность.

Но человек по сравнению с природой не может создать его один. Люди, что приходят в нашу жизнь, оставляют в ней осколок для наших картин и забирают что-то для себя. Воспоминания — это не просто дни. Это те краски, в которых мы видим мир, это ветер, треплющий волосы, солнечный свет, море, весенние цветы, багряные листья и, конечно же, мы сами. Фредерика всегда считала свою силу чем-то иным. Не предметом власти, но и не даром наряду с проклятием. Лунная кровь стала той самой красной нитью, что связывает судьбы. Она построила величественный собор, который собрал в себя все самое ценное, и оно никогда не будет утрачено, потому что будет жить в глубине сердца.

Голос. Слезы. Чувства.

Человек сплетен из прочных нитей, среди которых пороки и добродетели, но связывающей нитью, что никогда не порвется, является память, где живут сладкие грезы вместе с безутешным горем.

Ее воспоминания будут цвести нежными соцветиями под светом луны.

Луны, как символа ее крови и прошедших дней.


	29. Эпилог

Скоро начнется холодный осенний дождь.

Серебряными нитями в землю проникают слезы небес, которые она желает испить как виноградное вино. Так просыпается жизнь. Как растут тернистые вечнозеленые леса и колосятся золотистые поля, так и люди сплетаются, словно реки, устанавливая душевную связь между собой. Обожженная за лето листва опадает на пыльные дороги, оставляя багряные следы, по которым можно найти те самые старые клены. В небесах слышны отклики птиц, улетающих в теплые края, а они сами затянуты серой пеленой, сквозь которую едва пробивается солнце.

— Думаю, вы не станете возражать, если я побуду здесь немного.

Фредерика смахнула листья с надгробия и положила свежие цветы. Две белые розы. Прошел почти год после встречи с Драко, и после которой она вновь покинула Норвегию, но уже вместе с ним. Они вдвоем встретили рождество в Уилтшире и прожили там до весны. В день своего двадцатитрехлетия Фредерика отправилась в Америку для подписания последнего договора насчет обучения детей лунной крови. Потребовалось почти семь лет, чтобы создать реестр для 'проклятых' в министерствах по всему миру. Все было сделано. Теперь все хорошо.

— Ты часто говорил мне, что я — четвертая дочь рода Гранцрайх за все двадцать семь поколений. Ты мечтал о сыне, а родилась я, но ты был горд как никогда. Я уже не юная волшебница, но еще и не взрослая. Когда я ушла, то чувствовала себя невестой, сбежавшей из-под венца. Это было так неправильно, но так необходимо… Думаю, ты бы понял меня. Знаешь, папа, я встретила одного волшебника. Его имя Том Реддл. Он тоже обладал силой, как и я. Ребенок, сотворяющий смерть. И он мог бы стать великим, если бы не был одержим одной безумной идеей — расколоть свою душу на части и обрести бессмертие. Я была близка к этому, но сумела преодолеть смятения в своей душе. Отринув все, я создала новый мир, где все волшебники и волшебницы будут равны. На деле это не совсем так, как оно звучит, и я не знаю, как долго эта идиллия будет существовать, но пока я жива, лунная кровь не будет проклятой. И все же… мне было так сложно и больно, но я сама воплощение страданий, так что… Уже неважно. Все в прошлом. Прости меня, папа… Кто бы мог подумать, что твоя маленькая Фран повзрослела слишком рано? Я всегда была любима тобой. Твоя гордость, твоя темная принцесса. Надеюсь, ты простишь меня, лорд Арнгейр Кристофер Гранцрайх. Я буду молиться об этом.

С этим рассветом ветер принес туман и сырость с моря. Небо в переливах серого отражалось в небольших лужах, с самого утра покрытых тонкой корочкой льда. В воздухе витал запах поздней осени. Терпкий, смолистый с нотами хвои и шлейфом дождя. Почти каждое утро этот туман заходил в гости, разбавляя аромат цветов и воды, в которой они стояли. Тонкие лучи едва касались верхушек деревьев, с которых уже опали листья, а те, что остались, дрожали на ветру, то ли от холода, то ли от последнего тепла.

— 'Не пытайся заглушить бурную сюиту Грига. Она не всегда звучит в мажоре, но в этом и есть ее особая красота'. Ты всегда говорила эти слова, когда я играла на фортепиано в холодные вечера. Я стала замечать, что это и была та самая долгожданная похвала, но ты никогда не хвалила мою сестру. Она всегда оставалась в стороне. В моей тени. Ты просто хотела, чтобы Берит стала сильнее, верно? У твоей благородной цели были отвратительные средства. Одержимая идеалистка, чистокровная волшебница с ирландскими корнями, не знающая поражений и компромиссов. Но благодаря этому я стала тем, кто я сейчас. Спасибо, мама. Иногда я жалею, что не была открыта с тобой, не рассказывала о своих мечтах и тревогах. Словно закрытая книга, полная секретов. Но я нашла человека, который сумел меня прочитать. Думаю, ты была знакома с семьей Малфой. Уже не юная, еще не взрослая. Ты уже слышала эти слова, но позволь мне их повторить. Я прощаю тебя, мама, и я люблю тебя всем сердцем, как ты любила меня и Берит. Да, любила, ведь при рождении ты дала ей второе имя, схожее с твоим, и называла ее только так. Бригитта — это было для нас с папой, не так ли? Пусть душа твоя найдет свой путь в лучший мир… Моррайан Эрин Аренберг.

В волосы Фредерики были вплетены синие розы. На языке цветов это означает «Сделать невозможное». Аккуратным тонким венком они легли на белую платину, подчеркивая холодный цвет глаз. Склонив голову, Фредерика сложила руки в кроткой молитве, и несколько сапфировых лепестков из венка упали на мрамор, где было высечено одно особенное имя.

— Хочешь, я расскажу тебе историю, сестренка? Когда я училась в Великобритании, то там дружила с одной девочкой. Это была самая прекрасная волшебница. Мы жили в одной комнате, и каждый новый день для меня был особенным, потому что она умела видеть необычное в самых простых вещах, их красоту. Ее имя — Полумна Лавгуд. Так получилось, что ее не стало, и я виновата в этом. Я не сумела сберечь ее, как не смогла защитить тебя. Были дни, когда я, преисполненная ненависти, была готова уйти из этого мира. Знаю, ты бы сказала, что это непростительно. Я осталась не ради самой жизни, а ради тех, кого я должна помнить, кого должна бережно хранить в своем сердце. На шестнадцатый день рождения я получила от Полумны кулон в виде полумесяца. Наверно, так я и приняла свою кровь окончательно, ведь первой, кто подарил мне надежду, была ты. Пятая дочь норвежского рода. На тебя возлагали слишком много, даже не думая, а хочешь ли ты этого сама. Я была готова поделиться с тобой смелостью и самоотверженностью, чтобы ты смогла освободить себя от этих обременяющих уз. К сожалению, я не успела. Ты ушла слишком рано… С днем рождения, Бригитта Аеринн V фон Гранцрайх. Сейчас тебе исполнилось бы двадцать, но ты навсегда останешься для меня той яркой звездочкой двенадцати лет, что освещает мой путь.

— Ты сказала, что придешь после церемонии, — прервал ее Драко от собственных размышлений. Он взял Фран за хрупкие плечи, нежно поцеловав в лоб, и поправил выбившуюся прядь волос.

— Я передумала. Они должны были это услышать, прежде чем я пойду к алтарю, — робко ответила Фран. — Ты сердишься?

— Разве я могу?

Его утонченные черты лица выдавали аристократическое происхождение, но не истинные чувства. Волшебница лунной крови обесценила все реликвии, что хранились у Драко дома под стеклом. Каждый раз, называя Фредерику по имени, он держал ее за руки и смотрел в ее хрустальные глаза, ведь спасение от холода надо искать во льдах. На его слегка потрескавшихся губах было как и послевкусие победы, а искусанные губы Фран наконец-то познали горечь поражения. Ответ был прост — Драко не хотел потерять однажды найденную любовь, а Фран боялась быть любимой; их чувства, ненадолго забытые, но возрожденные.

Скоро начнется холодный осенний дождь, но этот день выдался удачный для торжества. Один из тех светлых, едва уловимых призрачных дней, когда небо кажется таким густым и глубоким, самое синее из всех синих небес, а воздух пахнет крепким вином. Из упругих изумрудных лоз со спелыми гроздьями осень приготовила для них особое вино и разлила по бокалам. Вкус его шелковистый и сладкий, отдающий терпкостью. Наверно, в этом и есть вся наша жизнь — плещущийся хмель в серебре. В этот день они дали клятву друг другу быть вместе до самого конца. С последним отблеском заката в их душах останется едва заметный след, который сквозь года будет тянуть за собой красную нить, объединяя все дни в одну жизнь.

— Скажи это, Фран. Я уверен, ты мечтала об этом с того дня, как уехала. Скажи это им. Так тихо и спокойно. Всего два слова, — Драко отпустил Фран, позволив ей вновь коснуться холодного мрамора и возложить третью синюю розу.

— Я дома, — прошептала Фредерика, не сдержав слез.

Крышка фортепиано была поднята, и пальцы вновь легли на холодные клавиши. Мелодия проникала вглубь, вызывая невольный трепет сердца, оставаясь нежной тоской.

Уйти легко. Вернуться — вот, что по-настоящему сложно.


End file.
